Love Proposal
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Akhirnya hari pernikahan sudah ditentukan. Tapi saat mereka sedang gencar-gencarnya mempersiapkan..kenapa ada anak kecil yang muncul dan mengacaukan hidup mereka? Sayangnya anak itu nakal sekali dan protektif terhadap Sakura sampai-sampai Sasuke dibuat cemburu. Gimana aksi kenakalan anak itu? Siapa sih sebenernya dia itu? Cekidot aja / OC / Enjoy it, readers :)
1. Day 1

Hay minna~ ^o^)/

Ketemu lagi sama Shera nih di sini,  
nggak bosen kan?

Di Fict Shera kali ini mengangkat kisah mengenai perjodohan.  
Biasa lah, dari benci jadi cinta~ #ciaaaa

Oh ya, mengenai one-Shoot Shera yang sebelumnya, mohon maaf banget itu sangat gaje... T.T  
Soalnya Shera cuma pengen nyalurin perasaan abis denger lagu itu aja.  
N btw kalo mau bocoran, itu lagunya B1A4-Baby, good night.

Ada yang nyangka itu lagunya GD n TOP (BigBang).  
tapi setelah disearch, emang ada lagunya GD-TOP yang judulnya sama.

Nah, nggak mau basa-basi lagi, cekidot Fict ini aja deh~

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story which is (little) based on true story

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

.

* * *

"**LOVE PROPOSAL"**

* * *

.

.

20 February 2013

.

.

**Day 1 : Family's Wish**

**(Hari pertama : Keinginan Keluarga)**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Sebuah cerita biasanya akan diawali oleh penampilan anggun(?) sang tokoh utama, tapi sayang… cerita kali ini bukanlah yang 'biasanya'. Mari kita awali cerita ini dengan sorotan suasana yang ada di depan sebuah rumah mewah bertemakan _girly_.

Tuing, Tuing.

Barang-barang tak berdosa itu terlempar bebas ke lantai. Dan tak lama setelahnya seorang gadis muda ikut terjatuh di sebelah benda-benda itu. Gadis dengan sorai merah muda panjang yang menghiasi kepalanya, dan ekspresinya yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Auch~ Apa-apaan ini?" Gadis merah muda itu merintih menahan sakit yang melanda pantatnya. Ternyata ia baru menyadari kerasnya lantai setelah mendarat sempurna di lantai itu dengan pantatnya sebagai landasan.

Di hadapannya kini berdiri tegak sepasang suami-istri paruh baya. Sang istri dengan garangnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sedangkan sang suami hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat hal ini.

"_Okaasan_, apa yang—"

"Ssstt!" sang wanita yang dipanggilnya _Okaasan_ itu hanya menyumpal mulut gadis merah muda malang itu. "Haruno Sakura, kau ini memang sulit sekali dinasehati ya? Karena itu kalau ibu tak melakukan hal ini, maka kau tak akan bisa bertindak selamanya!"

Sakura—sang gadis merah muda—itu mendengus kesal. Ini benar-benar posisi yang sangat tragis sekali. Pernah membaca, menonton, melihat, atau membayangkan cerita Cinderella? Nah, mungkin situasi Sakura ini bisa saja dideskripsikan seperti itu.

"_Okaasan~_" rengek Sakura sambil mencoba meraih kedua tangan ibunya itu, namun sang ibu malah cuek bebek dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Nah Sakura, sekarang hidupmu bergantung kepada pilihanmu. Temui calon tunanganmu. Dia adalah pemilik mansion Uchiha. Kami akan berkunjung ke sana dalam beberapa waktu ini, kalau saat itu kau tak berada di sana…"

Sang ibu memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. Seringai yang terukir di sudut bibir wanita itu membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"_Dead_!"

Blam.

Suara pintu yang tertutup itu sungguh membuat Sakura merengut. Ia pun mau tak mau memberesi barang-barangnya yang telah berserakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah koper besar.

"Uhh~! _Okaasan_-_Otousan_ nyebelin!"

Cklek.

Bersama dengan gumaman Sakura, pintu rumahnya—yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'mantan' rumahnya—itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan ibunya yang melongok keluar.

"Gut Lak."

Blam.

Hanya untuk mengucapkan kata itu sang ibunda menutup kembali pintu besar itu. Sakura cengo menatapnya, namun ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kembali memberesi barang-barangnya.

"Yang benar itu 'Good Luck', mana ada 'gut lak'?" gerutu Sakura lirih.

Tak lama akhirnya segala barang-barangnya yang berserakan itu bisa juga diberesinya. Inilah pertama kali dalam sejarah kehidupannya ia diusir dari rumah dengan alasan ia yang tak juga berniat menemui calon tunangannya.

"Masih juga ada yang namanya 'perjodohan' di zaman ini? _Hell no_!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati gerbang utama, dan satu langkah pertamanya melewati gerbang itu akan menjadi langkah pertamanya menempuh kehidupan yang bahkan tak pernah dialaminya dalam mimpi.

-ooOoo-

Mansion Uchiha. Sebuah mansion mewah yang belum lama ini dibuka untuk umum, namun meski 'umum', levelnya tetaplah tinggi. Tak sembarang orang yang bisa berada di sini. Sebagian besar 'penduduk'nya adalah keluarga jauh atau kerabat Clan Uchiha itu sendiri.

Dan saat ini, tempat inilah dimana Sakura berada. Dengan berbagai alasan kepada para penjaga agar bisa diizinkan masuk ke dalam mansion ini, akhirnya ia berhasil juga. Sulit untuk membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa Sakura diminta sang ibunda untuk datang ke mansion ini dan mencari tunangannya yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Kami-_sama_~ ini benar-benar merepotkan!"

Sakura mengusap keringat yang membasahi pelupuknya. Ternyata untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan sang petugas, Sakura hanya perlu menyebutkan marga-nya dan memperlihatkan kartu pelajarnya saja. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Sakura _sweet drop_ sendiri.

"_Well_~"

Nah, ini dia acara utamanya. Menghadapi sang pemilik mansion, setelah pion-pion prajurit dikalahkan kini yang tersisa tinggal _king_. Lalu…siapakah _king -_nya? Oh, jawabannya tentu sudah ada dalam benak kalian bukan?

Tok Tok Tok.

Ketukan ringan terdengar. Tepat di hadapan Sakura adalah sebuah pintu yang mungkin berisikan mengenai takdirnya.

"_Okay… here we go~_"

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Bagaimana tidak, ia tak tahu akan keluar sosok seperti apa dari balik pintu ini. Ia sungguh berharap semoga saja kesan pertama yang dilihatnya cukup bagus.

Cklek.

Bersamaan dengan suara gagang pintu yang dibuka itu, Sakura berdebar bahkan sampai menahan nafasnya. Tangannya memegang erat pada koper yang dibawanya. Dengan susah payahpun ia meneguk ludahnya ketika sosok itu mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Seorang pemuda dengan mata mengantuknya kini menatap Sakura. Sakura terdiam melihatnya, setahunya ini sudah tengah hari dan pemuda itu seperti baru saja bangun dari tidurnya? Yang benar saja, tapi memang kesannya seperti itu.

Tapi… ngomong-ngomong mengenai kesan, kalau dilihat-lihat pemuda ini tampan juga, apalagi statusnya yang merupakan pemilik mansion ini. Kesan pertama? Cukup berkesan lah (mungkin) untuk Sakura.

Namun sayang, mungkin kesan selanjutnya benar-benar bertolak belakang dari apa yang dikhayalkan Sakura.

"Hn, apa?" sahut pemuda itu dengan nada dingin.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah, ia sendiri tak tahu darimana ia harus menjelaskannya. Mengatakan kalau ibundanya menyuruhnya datang kepada sang tunangan? Dan mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah sang tunangan itu. Yang benar saja.

"Emm…sebenarnya…eng…"

Sang pemuda menarik sebelah alisnya mendengarkan ucapan Sakura yang patah-patah. Sakura sendiri sudah berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Mukanya tak bisa lagi untuk tak memerah menahan malu.

"Ibu…itu…anu.."

"Ibu itu anu?" pemuda itu mengulang kembali ucapan Sakura, hal ini membuat Sakura semakin gugup saja.

"Bukan! Itu…anu…ibu…"

"Anu ibu?"

"Uhh~"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Keringat dingin sudah dengan derasnya membasahi pelupuknya. Pemuda raven itu pun hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Matanya pun meredup, karna sebenarnya ia sedang terlelap tidur kalau saja suara ketukan Sakura tak mengganggunya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk saja dulu." pemuda itu akhirnya mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

Hal ini sebenarnya malah membuat Sakura makin gugup, dengan hati-hati Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mansion utama itu. Sakura takjub ketika mengamati ruangan super mewah itu, sangat pas dengan label 'pemilik' mansion Uchiha ini.

"Jadi?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pemuda itu mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa putih besar dan dirinya yang duduk di hadapannya. Sakura pun menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskannya.

"Begini—"

"Kau Haruno Sakura, benar?"

Ucapan sang pemuda memotong penjelasan Sakura, bahkan sebelum ia akan memulainya. Sakura pun melongo selama sepersekian detik sebelum menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

"Darimana kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Sakura curiga. Pemuda itu malah menyilakan sebelah kakinya dan memandangi Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Hal ini membuat sang empunya merasa risih.

"Mudah saja, tapi yang lebih penting apa urusanmu datang ke sini?"

Sakura kembali dihadapkan dengan situasi yang menegangkan. Ternyata pembicaraan ini memang tak bisa dihindari terlalu lama. Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuat keyakinan.

"Ini mungkin cukup sulit diterima di zaman yang sudah maju seperti ini, tapi percayalah ini yang sebenarnya terjadi." Sakura mengawali ucapannya.

Pemuda itu meresponnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebelumnya biar kuperkenalkan diriku lebih jauh, aku adalah putri tunggal Haruno, namaku Haruno Sakura. Pagi ini entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan ibuku, tapi ia mengusirku dari rumah dan menyuruhku untuk datang menemui tunanganku yang katanya adalah pemilik mansion ini."

"Tunangan?"

Glek.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Sang pemuda nampaknya sudah bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan Sakura, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah apakah ia bisa menerima kenyataan ini?

"Oh baiklah aku mengerti, kalau begitu kau boleh tinggal sementara waktu."

Toeng.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan Sakura. Pemuda ini menerimanya yang notabe adalah orang asing dan mengaku kalau mereka telah bertunangan, bukankah itu merupakan hal terceroboh yang pernah dilakukan Clan ternama ini.

"Aku…boleh tinggal? Kau tak mencurigaiku mengarang macam-macam?"

Pemuda itu bangkit dari sofanya. Ia beranjak pergi beberapa langkah, namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Pemuda itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan berucap.

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Setelah mengucapkannya pemuda itu pergi menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo melihatnya. Ia akan memulai kehidupannya bersama pemuda aneh ini? Yah, meski sepertinya ia bukanlah tipe yang agresif namun yang namanya laki-laki dimanapun akan sama saja kan?

-ooOoo-

Malam telah tiba, lalu apakah yang akan terjadi kepada kedua pasangan asing yang baru saja dipertemukan oleh takdir aneh ini? Saat ini Sakura tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, sedangkan Sasuke gantian berada di kamar mandi.

Sakura melirik ke arah ranjang, di mansion ini hanya ada satu ranjang berukuran king size, lantas masa iya Sakura harus tidur bersama pemuda itu? Pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu yang terbuka hampir membuat Sakura melonjat kaget, dengan hati-hati ia melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya melihat sosok Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya sedikit turun karena basah, dan lagi ia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap beserta jaket.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Sakura masih dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku ada kursus. Di dalam kulkas ada sedikit makanan, kau makan saja. Aku akan makan di luar."

Sakura hanya ber 'oh' ria menanggapinya. Tak lama setelahnya Sasuke mengambil tas ranselnya dan menggendongnya, ia pun segera beranjak pergi. Sakura sedikit banyak merasa lega juga, karena ia sendiri belum terbiasa dengan keadaan dimana dirinya hanya berdua bersama seorang pemuda tak dikenal.

"Ini semua gara-gara _Okaasan_!" pekik Sakura kencang.

Merasa bosan, ia pun beranjak bangun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mansion itu. Mansion yang begitu mewah dan rapi. Sakura mendekat menuju jendela balkon dan membukanya.

Udara segar pun langsung datang menerpa tubuhnya. Kemerlapan lampu kota pun tak bisa dielakkan keindahannya. Sakura tersenyum, setidaknya ini tak terlalu buruk juga. Merasa semakin dingin akibat angin malam, Sakura memutuskan kembali masuk dan menutup jendela itu.

Sakura kembali mengitari isi mansion itu, perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah rak buku besar di sebelah televisi. Ia mengamati buku-buku yang berada di sana, banyak sekali buku-buku sulit yang tak diketahuinya. Sakura menduga bisa jadi Sasuke adalah anak kuliahan. Sikap Sasuke juga sepertinya dewasa sekali.

"Oh! Aku sampai lupa! Ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok!" Sakura kembali memekik kencang.

Dengan sigap ia segera membuka tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan buku-buku yang dibutuhkannya. Sakura merupakan salah satu siswi yang terbilang pandai di angkatannya, mungkin tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu dengan damainya…

"Hoaaammms~" Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama mengotak-atik soal-soal yang ada di bukunya itu, ada beberapa soal yang tak bisa dipecahkannya. Sepertinya Sakura pun sudah cukup lelah untuk sekedar melanjutkan.

Sakura beranjak menuju ranjang itu, rasa lelahnya mendesaknya untuk berbaring dan tertidur di sana. Tak butuh banyak waktu untuk Sakura bisa menuju alam mimpinya.

-ooOoo-

Cuit Cuit Cuit.

Suara kicauan burung itu terdengar nyaringnya, menyambut datangnya sang mentari yang menyusupkan cahayanya memasuki jendela mansion yang terbuka itu.

"Engh~"

Sakura melenguh ketika dirasakannya silau mengganggu tidurnya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya, sepertinya tidurnya cukup terasa nyenyak. Tapi tunggu, tidur? Di mansion ini? Mansion Uchiha dengan seorang pemuda Uchiha yang tak dikenalinya?

"Kau baru bangun?"

Sakura bangun secara tiba-tiba. Matanya terbuka lebar, ia menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan mengamati sekitarnya. Mencoba mencari alasan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi semata, namun nihil. Semua memang kenyataan. Untung saja ia tak menemukan hal yang aneh, seperti mendapati dirinya telanjang dan Sasuke berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau tak cepat-cepat, kau bisa terlambat. Bukankah hari ini sekolah mengadakan gladi bersih untuk ujian akhir semester?" Sasuke terlihat telah rapi dengan seragamnya, tas pun telah menggantung di pundaknya.

"Hwe?! Benar juga!"

Berkat ucapan Sasuke itu, Sakura segera melonjat bangkit menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Tak lama setelah Sakura selesai, ia berniat memberesi buku pelajaran yang semalam dikeluarkannya. Ia mendapati bahwa beberapa soal yang belum bisa dikerjakannya ternyata telah selesai. Dan lagi di atas sofa terlihat adanya selimut dan sebuah bantal. Bisa jadi Sasuke tidur di sana semalam.

Memang Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya belum siap kalaupun harus tidur bersama tunangannya. Karena bagaimanapun mereka terbilang baru saja berkenalan, syukurlah Sasuke tak terlihat seperti lelaki kurang ajar.

Sakura meraih selimut yang sudah dilipat rapi itu. Entah mengapa rasanya ia tak berkeberatan bila seandainya benar-benar harus memiliki suami seperti Sasuke. Karna sepertinya Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sangat menghargai wanita.

-ooOoo-

"Hebat sekali kau bisa menyelesaikan soal ini? Iruka-_sensei _saja sampai takjub akan hasil kerjamu." Seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat sedang membolak-balikkan halaman buku merah muda yang dipegangnya.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Tapi ini berkat pemuda raven itu." Sahut Sakura sambil memainkan ujung rambut panjangnya.

"Raven?" Ino nampak tertarik dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya.

"Ups… eum—itu—kau tahu kan kalau ibuku selalu berkeinginan yang aneh-aneh?"

"Ya?" Ino menutup buku Sakura perlahan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sakura mengetahuinya, ekspresi penasaran yang sangat terbaca di raut wajah Ino.

"Kemarin aku diusir ibuku dari rumah, katanya aku harus pergi ke mansion Uchiha untuk menemui tunanganku." Jelas Sakura secara singkat.

"Apa? Jadi tunanganmu itu Uchiha?!" Ino mencoba meredam teriakannya meskipun cukup terbilang keras. Untung saja saat ini sedang jam kosong, sehingga suasana sedang ricuh dan suara mereka teredam.

"Aku juga tak tahu pasti sih bagaimana bisa terjadi. Tapi yang kutahu namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino kembali membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Sasuke?!"

Kali ini sepertinya Ino tak bisa meredam teriakannya, sehingga hal ini mencuri perhatian seluruh murid yang ada di sana. Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya _sweet drop_, Ino hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali untuk meredam suasana.

"Kau kenal dia?" tak lama setelah suasana telah cukup meredam, Sakura kembali ke pokok pembicaraannya.

"Kau tak kenal dia? Astaga! Jangan karena kau menjadi murid unggulan lantas kehidupan asmaramu berantakan, Sakura!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke adalah murid pindahan yang langsung mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam akselerasi ujian. Dia berada di kelas 11 unggulan. Wajahnya yang tampan, gayanya yang cool, kepandaiannya, dan label Uchiha yang terkenal membuatnya langsung menjadi pemuda pertama yang paling diincar oleh seisi sekolah."

"Wah… kau tahu banyak?" bukannya menanggapi mengenai penjelasan Ino, Sakura malah merasa kagum.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau juga harus _update_ mengenai _hot news_ di sekolah dong." Ino menepuk jidat lebar Sakura. Sakura pun hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi Ino… kau harus merahasiakan mengenai hal ini ya.. bisa gawat kan kalau sampai tersebar gossip yang tidak-tidak."

"Gosip yang tidak-tidak?" Ino menyeringai menggoda Sakura, akibatnya ia mendapatkan cubitan keras di lengannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Percayakan saja kepadaku."

Sakura tersenyum membalas ucapan Ino. Merekapun mengganti topic pembahasan dengan yang lainnya. Sakura bersyukur ia memiliki teman yang bisa mengerti keadaannya, dan memiliki tempat untuknya menceritakan hal yang mungkin tak bisa diceritakannya kepada orang lain.

-ooOoo-

Sore telah menjelang, sinar senja mulai terlihat memenuhi langit. Sakura memasuki mansion barunya(?) itu. Ia awalnya merasa khawatir karena mungkin ia harus menunggu sampai Sasuke kembali, berhubung ia belum memiliki kunci cadangan mansion itu.

Tapi saat Sakura mencoba memutar knop pintu, dengan mudahnya pintu itu terbuka begitu saja. Sakura melongok ke dalam sebelum akhirnya ia masuk dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

"_Tadaima_~"

Sakura memberikan salamnya sambil melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Beberapa saat Sakura merasa tak ada jawaban untuk salam itu, akhirnya Sakura pun memilih untuk masuk mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi.

Dan benar apa yang telah diduganya, sesuatu memang terjadi. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, di hadapannya ada seorang pangeran tidur. Ups—maksudnya Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di atas meja depan televisi.

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya perlahan untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah elok sang pemuda itu. Di sebelahnya terdapat banyak buku-buku yang bersebaran, bisa jadi kasusnya sama seperti semalam saat Sakura menyelesaikan PR-nya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tertidur.

"Aku belum berterima kasih kepadamu yah~" bisik Sakura sambil mensejajarkan dirinya untuk bisa menatap kelopak mata yang terpejam itu.

Tiba-tiba sepertinya sebuah ide cemerlang terbesit dalam otaknya. Ia pun segera melepaskan tas-nya dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Setelahnya ia mengikat kuda rambut merah mudanya dan bergegas memulai aksinya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, malam semakin larut dan bulan telah menggantikan singgasana sang matahari untuk memerintah langit. Saat itu pula lah Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, sepertinya sudah cukup lama waktunya untuk tertidur.

Kruyuuuk.

Nah sepertinya kita tahu alasan apa yang membangunkan sang tuan muda Uchiha ini. Sasuke mengelus perutnya yang terasa perih, ia berniat bangkit dan membuat sedikit makanan namun tiba-tiba saja ia mencium sebuah bau masakan yang harum.

Dengan mengikuti nalurinya, ia pun berjalan menuju dapur. Dan benar saja, di sana ia menemukan sosok misterius. Yah, dengan balutan celemek yang belepotan dan dapurnya yang berantakan. Sosok merah muda itu terlihat senang menggulati sesuatu yang sedang disusunnya rapi di atas meja.

Menyadari seseorang sedang memperhatikannya, Sakura menoleh.

"Ah! Sa—Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura memekik kaget. "Aduh, aku ketahuan yah? He he he. Apa boleh buat, ayo sini makan dulu."

Sasuke terdiam menuruti perkataan Sakura, karena memang tak bisa dibohongi lagi kalau ia juga sangatlah lapar. Sasuke menempatkan dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Dan Sakura duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua?" Sasuke mengamati satu per satu makanan yang disajikan Sakura di hadapannya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tak tahu apa makanan yang kau suka, tapi aku berharap setidaknya yang kubuat ini bukanlah makanan yang kau benci."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Sakura, ia masih mengamati satu per satu makanan itu. Hampir sebagian besar bahan dasar yang dibuat adalah tomat, sesuatu yang SANGAT kebetulan disukainya. Mungkin karena yang bisa ditemukan Sakura hanyalah tomat segar di dalam kulkas.

Sasuke menyendok sup tomat dan menyuapnya. Sakura terdiam melirik akan seperti apa reaksi Sasuke, sejujurnya ia memang tak terlalu pandai dalam membuat makanan, tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu ibunya mendadak mengkursuskannya di kelas memasak.

"Lumayan." Komentar Sasuke sambil kembali menyuap sup tomat itu. "Tapi akan lebih enak kalau kau memasukkan tomatnya saat air sudah cukup mendidih, sehingga tomatnya tak akan benyek dan terlalu matang."

"Oh? Begitu ya, kalau kutambahi sedikit garam bagaimana?"

"Tak perlu, ini sudah cukup asin. Kau perlu menambahkan beberapa sayuran lain saja."

"Seperti brokoli?"

"Tidak, aku membencinya. Mungkin sedikit wortel?"

"Wah, baiklah!"

Percakapan pun berjalan ringan dan teratur, sedikit banyak mereka mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan aneh ini. Sakura pun merasa nyaman berada di samping Sasuke. Hari ini ia mempelajari makanan yang disukai oleh Sasuke, semakin lama ia mengenalnya semakin ia merasa penasaran.

Acara makan malam mereka pun berlalu. Sakura kini memberesi piring-piring yang telah dipakai, sedangkan Sasuke telah beranjak menuju ruang televisi. Tak lama pun Sakura menyusul Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

Sakura pun berinisiatif untuk belajar bersama, ia segera meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku. Sakura berjalan hati-hati menuju ke arah Sasuke. Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh melihat kehadiran Sakura. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Sakura merasa gugup saat tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah kepadanya, seakan terasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan itu.

"Boleh… belajar bersama?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Rona merah tergurat di kedua pipinya. Sasuke masih terdiam tak merespon.

"Tidak boleh."

Toeng.

Jawaban Sasuke sungguh membuat Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lambat. Dengan raut muka bingung dan cengo-nya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan datar.

"Eh? Ke—kenapa?" Sakura nampak merengut.

"Aku tak ingin diganggu." Dengan jawaban itu Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke sekarang.

"Jadi aku mengganggu?"

"99,9% ya." Jawaban singkat Sasuke kembali membuat mata Sakura membelalak kaget.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura pun mengerutkan dahinya. Tanpa persetujuan dari Sasuke, ia segera memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih terdiam.

"Apapun yang kau katakan aku akan tetap belajar di sini!" Ucapan Sakura seakan menantang Sasuke. Tanpa dilihat Sakura, Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Apa boleh buat, karna hari ini kau telah memasakkanku, aku akan mentolerir yang 0,1% itu."

Sakura mendecih menanggapinya, jujur saja Sakura merasa sepertinya karakter Sasuke sedikit berubah. Tapi ia sadar, Sasuke hanya tak ingin membuat keadaan menjadi tegang, dan membuat Sakura terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah serius Sasuke keren juga. Tanpa sadar beberapa menit dilalui Sakura hanya dengan menatap keelokan wajah pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Apa pelajaran yang akan kau pelajari ada di wajahku?"

Lamunan Sakura buyar begitu saja mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sakura langsung salah tingkah sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menyadarinya, bahkan Sasuke tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Em… Sasuke-_kun_~" Sakura memajukan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau satu sekolah denganku?"

"Sialnya itu benar."

Sakura mendengus, "Kau seniorku dan belum lama menjadi murid pindahan di sana."

"Benar lagi."

"Hey, Sasuke."

Kali ini panggilan Sakura tak ditanggapi oleh sang pemuda. Yang ada malah dahi lebarnya terkena pukulan telak dari bolpoin Sasuke. Sasuke menatap malas ke arah Sakura yang kini mengelus-elus dahinya.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat kursus."

"Hey, tunggu!"

Sasuke segera meraih jaketnya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, ia merangkul tas itu. Sakura hanya merengut melihat sosok Sasuke yang mulai berjalan keluar. Ia melirik ke meja di hadapannya. Di sana terdapat sebuah note kecil. Sakura meraih itu.

_Aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat, jangan lupa kunci pintunya._

Dengan note singkat itu Sakura merona. Ia merasakan adanya perasaan melindungi hanya dari kalimat-kalimat itu. Sakura menggenggam note itu dan menyelipkannya ke dalam buku.

Ia pun memulai kembali kegiatan belajarnya.

-ooOoo-

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan, pandangannya terarah ke luar jendela kelasnya. Di sana ia menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan sebelah tangannya memegang kue _sandwich _ yang dibelinya di kantin.

Tanpa Sakura sadari seseorang tengah mengintainya, orang itu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju meja Sakura. Akibat asyik memandangi kegiatan sang pemuda itu, Sakura sampai tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Bruk.

Tangan yang menopang dagu Sakura disenggol, membuat dagunya terjatuh sempurna di atas meja. Orang yang menjadi tersangka malah terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari Sakura.

"Ino-_pig_! Sakiiiiiit!"

"He he he. _Gomen~_" Ino kini memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi depan meja Sakura. Ia melirik ke arah jendela dimana sedari tadi diperhatikan Sakura. "Oh, sang pangeran es?"

"Pangeran es?" Sakura merasa tertarik akan pembicaraan Ino.

"Oh, itu hanya julukan yang kudengar di kalangan _fangirls_-nya saja. Mungkin karena sikapnya yang seperti sulit didekati, sehingga ia dipanggil begitu."

"Benarkah? Tapi memang awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu."

Ino menyernyit, "Halah~ kau bahkan berpikir kalau dia anak kuliahan karena sikapnya yang kalem itu kan?"

"Memang sih." Sakura membenarkan ucapan Ino. "Tapi itu semua diperkuat dengan kutemukannya buku-buku sulit dan tebal yang bagiku saja sangat sulit dimengerti. Levelnya seperti anak kuliah di Oxford."

"Hah? Oxford? Mimpimu kaleeee~!"

"Lagipula kurasa ia juga tak terlalu pendiam. Ia sedikit jahil kepadaku." Sahut Sakura kembali menolehkan perhatiannya kepada sang pemuda.

"Mungkin karena kau tunangannya?" goda Ino. "Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, apa saja yang sudah terjadi antara kalian sampai sekarang?"

"I—Ino~ Apa-apaan sih kau ini! Tak terjadi apapun! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam ah~"

"Tak melakukan apapun? Yakin? Mencurigakan~" Ino menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk angka 7 di bawah dagunya.

"Yang mencurigakan itu justru otakmu." Ucapan Sakura langsung mendapat _deathglare_ singkat dari Ino.

"Seharusnya sebagai seorang lelaki, wajar saja kalau ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' ketika ia tinggal bersama seorang gadis." Ino kembali mencoba menganalisa.

"Atau…" Ino mengamati Sakura secara keseluruhan, membuat sang empunya merasa risih.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menatap Ino yang kini berkilat nakal.

"Kau sama sekali tak memiliki _sex appeal_?"

-ooOoo-

Berterima kasihlah kepada Ino sekarang Sakura menjadi kepikiran atas ucapannya.

Sasuke duduk di atas sofa menonton televise. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya dari jauh sambil memeluk bantal putihnya. Sakura tentu membenarkan kesimpulan Ino.

'Masa iya aku sama sekali tak menarik?'

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju kaca besar yang ada di kamar, ia memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berputar perlahan memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh yang dimilikinya.

"Kurasa aku cukup sexy, iya kan?"

Dengan rasa penasarannya ia meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan menurutnya proporsi tubuhnya ini sudah sangat seimbang, meski mungkin ia sedikit 'pendek'. Dada-nya yang kencang dan berbentuk, pinggangnya yang ramping. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tak percaya diri adalah dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah suara sontak membuat Sakura melonjak kaget. Ia segera berbalik dan melihat Sasuke tengah bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Matanya dengan tajam menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Kyaaaa~! Sasuke, seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum memasuki kamar seorang gadis!" pekik Sakura.

"Bagaimana ya…" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan masuk perlahan. "Pada kodratnya kau hanya 'menumpang' di sini, bukan?"

Sakura merengut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia pun kembali meraih bantal putihnya dan memeluknya. Sasuke kini berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan membukanya.

"Kau mau pergi lagi?"

"Aku akan ke kursus."

"Kenapa kau rajin sekali sih ke tempat kursus? Padahal kudengar kau juara pertama dalam stimulasi ujian, kurasa kau sudah tak perlu lagi ke kursus-an, kan?"

"Karna aku masih kurang bila dibandingkan dengan orang itu."

"Orang itu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pertanyaan Sakura berlalu begitu saja. Sasuke memakaikan jaketnya dan meraih tasnya. Sesaat sebelum Sasuke berlalu keluar dari kamar itu, Sakura mencegahnya.

"Sasuke, malam ini apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Biar kubuatkan untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil perlahan melepaskan tangan Sakura, "Aku akan makan di luar setelah kursus nanti. Jadi kau tak usah memasakkan apapun untukku dan segeralah tidur."

Sakura kembali mencegah tangan Sasuke, "Sasuke, apa kau…gay?"

Toeng.

Pertanyaan Sakura sungguh men-ctar-kan perasaan Sasuke. Dengan tidak elitnya Sasuke berhenti dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menoleh dengan garang ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Maaf? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Sasuke secara perlahan mendekati Sakura, sedangkan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan. Situasinya sekarang seperti macan yang mengendap-endap akan menerkam mangsannya. Mengerikan juga.

"Itu… aku… habisnya…selama seminggu ini kita tinggal bersama, kenapa kau…" jawab Sakura hati-hati. Kalau sampai salah bicara lagi bisa-bisa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sasuke kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura, sepertinya ia mengetahui maksudnya. Sakura menatap hati-hati ke arah Sasuke, perlahan Sasuke pun melangkah mundur menjauhi Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura hanya termenung menatap punggung Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, apakah perkataannya telah melukai atau menyinggung Sasuke? Sungguh ia tak pernah memiliki maksud seperti itu.

"Aku hanya mencoba menghormatimu sebagai calon tunangan Uchiha."

Dan ucapan itu menutup pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura dalam keheningan. Sakura merasa sangat buruk sekarang, maksud Sasuke baik, tapi ia malah menyangka Sasuke yang bukan-bukan.

Kriiiinggg.

Suara deringan kembali membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia pun beranjak untuk meraih telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Sakuraaaaa~!" _suara pekikan kencang dari seberang sana membuat Sakura mau tak mau refleks menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya.

"_Okaasan_?" duga Sakura.

"_Apa kabarmu, Sakura? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di mansion Uchiha yang terkenal itu? Dan bagaimana pula dengan pemuda Uchiha itu? Dia dewasa sekali bukan? Iya kan~?"_

"Ini semua salah Ibu! Kenapa ibu mendadak menyuruhku tinggal bersama seorang pemuda yang tak kukenal?! Apa jadinya kalau aku diapa-apakan, Ibu?!"

"_Ho ho ho. Itu sudah ibu perhitungkan, sewaktu muda ibu juga sering melakukannya. Tak apa, tak apa, itu adalah untungnya masa muda~ Tenang saja, pemuda itu pasti akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu. Itu pasti."_

"_Okaasan!_ Apa-apaan itu! Lagipula kami tak melakukan apapun yang perlu dipertanggung jawabkan."

"_Benarkah? Itu tidak mungkin. Kurasa kau tak terlalu buruk. Oh~! Atau seleranya memang tinggi ya?"_

"_Kaasan_!"

"_Ha ha ha. Tenang saja, Sakura. Mungkin itu karena ia sedang sibuk dalam skripsinya. Kau hanya perlu sedikit bersabar, sebentar lagi kuliahnya akan selesai dan kalian bisa cepat-cepat menikah. Wah~ Kaasan sudah tak sabar ingin melihat anak kalian seperti apa nantinya."_

"Tunggu, skripsi? Kuliah? Setahuku ia masih SMA, dan juga satu sekolah denganku. Seniorku pula."

"_Apa? Sudahlah jangan bercanda terus Sakura, Kaasan tahu ia memang masih muda bahkan masih seperti anak SMA, tapi ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Oh ya, Kaasan dan Tousan akan datang berkunjung besok."_

"Tapi _Kaasa—_"

"_Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura~"_

Klik.

Dan dengan itu telepon diputus sepihak. Sakura mendengus kesal merutuki ibunya yang menyebalkan. Sakura pun mengembalikan gagang telepon itu dan mendesah pasrah.

Ada banyak hal yang tak diketahuinya dari Sasuke. Ditambah lagi ia juga tak mengerti mengenai pembicaraan ibunya di telepon tadi. Cerita baru saja dimulai, masih banyak kejutan-kejutan yang akan muncul. Sakura berharap semoga kehidupannya tak akan menjadi serumit rumus-rumus matematika yang sedang dipelajarinya.

-TBC-

* * *

Nah lo nah lo..  
Gimana sama Fict ini?

Nggak usah Shera banyak cekcok lg yah,  
review aja~ ok?

See you next chap,  
Keep trying My Best!

Shera.


	2. Day 2

Ohayou, minna~  
Haduh Shera khilaf nih nggak bisa update kemaren,  
soalnya sinyal modem ancur total.  
Gara-gara ramadhan kali yah~ (?)

~Balasan Review~

**Natsumo Kagerou : **waduh.. Itachi dibilang kriput yah? Tapi emang iya sih… x3 #khekhekhe  
Sankyu, moment? Kok jadi kayak LINE ya? ha ha. Okke deh~Shera banyakin nanti yah~

**Akasuna no ei-chan : **Bongkar! Bongkar! #korbaniklan

**Makino Yukito-chan : **Wah, tebakan kamu…*teeet*  
Cekidot di chap ini aja deeeehhh~ #evil

**Desypramitha2 : **iya dong~ segudang masalahnya.. :3

**Hikari Matsushita : **hi hi hi. Salah tunangan kok seru? Kasian lah si Sakura~ xD

**Gadis Polos : **wah maaf chap ini nggak bisa update kemaren, sinyal buruk banget dah. T.T

**Hanazono yuri : **Iyaaaaa… ('o')7

**Sami-chan : **hmmmm… gimana yah~ liat dlu deh di chap" selanjutnya~ :3

**Uchiharuno susi : **Hmmm…betul nggak ya? Jawabannya di chap ini nih~ ^.

**Mizumi uchiHaruno : **Ha ha ha. Waduh…Sakura dijodohin sama Itachi? Bener nggak ya? Masa sih? Trus Sakura pilih siapa? Cekidot~! ha ha ha #darkmode

~Enjoy Reading~

"**LOVE PROPOSAL**"

.

.

**Day 2 : No Way! Choose who?**

**(Hari kedua : Tak Mungkin! Pilih siapa?)**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Sakura merupakan seorang putri yang diusir oleh sang ratu. Ia diharuskan pergi menuju kastil Uchiha untuk menemui pangeran yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Awalnya sang pangeran merupakan pangeran baik hati, dan sang putri sedikit banyak telah jatuh hati kepada sang pangeran.

Namun itu hanya 'awalnya' saja. Tiba-tiba saja sang pangeran berubah, sepertinya karakternya sedikit berubah ditambah lagi banyak misteri yang sepertinya tersembunyi dibalik mata onyx-nya yang sekelam malam itu.

Yap. Itulah kira-kira pendekskripsian cerita ini versi _fairy tale_-nya. Sekarang kita akan berpusat pada mansion Uchiha. Kediaman Sakura sekarang.

Bila kita lihat-lihat, suasana di sini begitu menegangkan. Dengan sepasang tuan dan nyonya Haruno yang duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Sakura. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu kedua orang tua Sakura datang, sesuai seperti apa yang telah diberitahukan kepadanya kemarin.

"Jadi… ini mansion Uchiha itu? Tak mengherankan, sangat mewah." Sang nyonya Haruno mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari seisi ruangan itu.

"Ya ya ya, meski mansion yang dimiliki klan Haruno juga termasuk ke dalam 7 mansion termewah sedunia versi On the—*piiip*. Tapi kuakui pula Uchiha memang menakjubkan." Sang tuan besar Haruno menambahkan kekagumannya.

"Benarkan, Pa~ Tak salah kita menjodohkan putri kita dengan pemuda dari Clan Uchiha." Nyonya Haruno merangkul lengan suaminya itu dengan mesra. Sakura yang melihatnya itu hanya bisa _sweet drop_.

"_Kaasan, Tousan, _sebenarnya aku ingin tahu untuk apa pertunangan ini terjadi?" akhirnya setelah cukup lama berdiam diri Sakura angkat bicara.

"Oh itu… kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau baik Clan Haruno maupun Clan Uchiha selalu berebut dalam mendapatkan peringkat pertama? Semua itu sudah terjadi bahkan sejak Clan ini menjadi Clan besar dan ternama."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk menjawab pertanyaan _Kaasan-_nya itu.

"Karena itu kami berpikir, bahwa beberapa tahun yang telah berlalu kita telah menghabiskannya dengan strategi untuk saling menjatuhkan. Karenanya mungkin lebih baik kalau kami bersatu saja sekalian." Sang _Tousan_ mengeluarkan argumentasinya.

"Akhirnya berakhir dengan keputusan perjodohan~ Ini juga sebagai batu loncatan untuk memperkuat kedua Clan, bukan~? Sehingga kita jadi semakin tak terkalahkan~!"

Sang _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_ berseru kompak. Sakura hanya bisa cengo melihat kedua orang tuanya yang bersemangat menjelaskan alasan yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Kedua orang tua yang memiliki pemikiran polos, atau bodoh(?).

"Astaga~" Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu kalian sampai mengorbankan kebebasan putri semata wayang kalian?"

"Eits~ Kami bukannya mengorbankan, tapi justru karena kami perhatian denganmu, Sakura." Sang_ Tousan_ memberikan penjelasannya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Yap, yap. _Kaasan _tak mungkin menyerahkanmu kepada orang yang tak jelas. Lagipula dia seperti pangeran kan~?"

"_So lame_~" decih Sakura lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Disaat Sakura sedang dengan jenuhnya bersandar menghadap kedua orang tuanya yang membangga-banggakan keputusan mereka menjodohkan putri mereka ini. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana Sasuke sekarang, jawabannya adalah ia sedang berada di bimbel (Bimbingan Belajar).

"Jadi… kemana pemuda Uchiha itu?"

Sakura akhirnya kembali menolehkan perhatiannya mendengar pertanyaan sang _Tousan_. Dengan desahan panjang ia mengawali kalimatnya.

"Dia sedang keluar. Itulah mengapa kalian tak datang lagi saja besok ketika Sasuke berada di rumah."

"Tunggu…" Sakura terdiam saat _Kaasan_-nya menyela. "Sasuke? Seingat _Kaasan_ namanya bukanlah Sasuke. Atau mungkin salah dengar ya?"

Sakura melongo mendengarnya. Ekspresi bingung pun muncul di wajah seluruh orang di sana. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu. Mungkin kah ia… salah orang?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seketika, ia ingat benar kalau Sasuke tak mengelak saat ia pertama kali datang ke sini dan menceritakan mengenai pertunangannya. Mungkin bisa jadi Sasuke juga salah paham, tidak.

"Eh?"

Cklek.

Bersamaan dengan itu suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar. Sontak seluruh perhatian langsung mengarah ke sana. Dan mereka menerka-nerka siapa yang baru saja datang.

"_Tadaima_." Suara baritone itu membuat Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke lah yang baru saja pulang. Ia pun sontak bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menyapa Sasuke yang muncul dari balik dinding.

Sasuke terdiam saat mendapati nyonya dan tuan Haruno menatapnya. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam pikiran mereka. Dan melihat hal ini pun membuat Sakura semakin bingung saja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil perlahan berjalan menuju ke sisi Sakura.

"Ah. Ini kedua orang tuaku." Sahut Sakura memperkenalkan. "_Tousan, Kaasan, _ini Uchiha Sasuke. Tunanganku?"

Sakura memberikan nada pertanyaan di akhir kalimatnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura sejenak, namun sepertinya ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_ Sakura perlahan bangkit tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Khususnya sang _Kaasan_.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" _Kaasan_ menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka saking tak percayanya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Sasuke sedikit menundukkan badannya memberikan hormat. Sepertinya ini memberikan kesan baik untuk kedua tetua Haruno ini.

"Wah, tak kusangka kau akan tumbuh setampan ini. Saat perencanaan perjodohan kau tak datang, bukan? Kudengar kau sedang belajar di Inggris?"

"Iya benar. Saya mohon maaf tidak bisa datang pada saat itu."

"Oh, tidak apa, tidak apa. Itu kan demi kelanjutan _study_-mu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke? Sekarang dimana kau bersekolah?"

"Saya baik-baik saja. Sejak beberapa bulan kemarin saya telah pindah ke satu sekolah dengan Sakura."

"Wah, benarkah? Oh iya tadi Sakura memang menceritakannya kepadaku. Ha ha ha."

Sasuke tersenyum ramah, "Apa anda sudah lama di sini? Mohon maaf karena saya harus mengambil jadwal kursus lebih cepat hari ini sehingga tidak bisa menemui anda sekalian."

"Ah, kau ini..kenapa harus seformal itu bicaranya. Tapi kau memang cocok sekali dengan nama Uchiha mengingat kesopananmu. Mungkin Sakura sudah berlaku tak sopan ya, maaf ya~ ha ha."

"Tidak, saya sungguh merasa terhormat bersama nona Haruno di sini."

Percakapan antara _Kaasan _dan Sasuke membuat Sakura beserta _Tousan-_nya melongo. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa seakrab itu? Lagipula sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang disimpan oleh Sakura sekarang, bisa-bisa itu meledak begitu saja.

"Tunggu!"

Pekikan Sakura sukses membungkam percakapan itu. Seluruh pandangan pun tercuri olehnya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau ini… mengganggu saja _Kaasan _akrab dengan daun muda(?)." protes sang _Kaasan_.

"Ibu!" akhirnya sebuah cubitan pun dilancarkan dari _Tousan_ yang kesal. "Dan hey, Sakura… kenapa kau bisa berada sekamar dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh?! Yang benar saja! Kan _Kaasan _ yang menyuruhku datang ke sini!" Sakura sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya.

"_Kaasan_ bilang 'Temui calon tunanganmu. Dia adalah pemilik mansion Uchiha'. Kenapa kau malah ke tempat Sasuke? Yah meski _Kaasan_ tahu sih alasannya…" kini Sakura hanya bisa cengo melihat _Kaasan-_nya yang melirik genit ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan Sasuke adalah pemilik mansion Uchiha!" elak Sakura.

"Bukan."

Ucapan Sasuke membantah ucapan Sakura. Membuat Sakura kini menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah memalingkan matanya dari tatapan Sakura.

"Pemilik mansion ini adalah kakakku."

Dheg.

Sekali lagi jantung Sakura bisa saja kehilangan fungsinya karena mendapatkan kejutan bertubi-tubi di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Sakura tertunduk lemas. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang pusing memikirkan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Jadi… selama ini kau menipuku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa akulah pemilik mansion ini, bukan? Hanya saja saat kejadian kau mendatangi mansion ini, aku sedang menggantikan kakakku untuk tinggal di sini."

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya _blank_ begitu saja. _Kaasan _dan _Tousan _yang sepertinya mengerti situasi ini hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Dalam hati mereka saling menggumamkan satu kalimat.

'Pertengkaran anak muda.'

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_ pulang dulu saja. Nanti biar kami yang menghubungi kediaman Uchiha untuk mengkonfirmasikan kejadian yang sebenarnya."

Dengan canggung kedua tetua Haruno itu memberesi barang bawaannya dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan keheningan kepada kedua pasangan SasuSaku itu.

Sakura masih terdiam sambil merenung. Sasuke pun terdiam beberapa saat, namun tak lama ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura mengamatinya dalam diam. Ia mengacak-acak frustasi rambut merah muda panjangnya yang terurai.

"Aaaakkhh~ Yang benar saja!"

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke masuk ke kamar. Di sana ia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya. Sakura berkacak pinggang melihat pemuda yang mungkinkah salah dikenalinya sebagai tunangan itu.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau perjelas kepadaku?"

"Apa lagi yang harus diperjelas?"

"Berikan aku satu kesimpulan."

Sasuke mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri tegak memunggungi Sakura. Sakura sudah merengut menahan kesal dan rasa bingungnya. Perlahan Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Aku bukanlah tunanganmu. Itu jelas?"

Dengan ucapan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura kembali. Ia bahkan pergi tanpa membawa barang-barang yang telah dikemasinya. Sakura beringsut jatuh ke lantai. Sungguh seandainya ini adalah April mop, hal seperti ini tidaklah lucu sama sekali.

Semua terasa menyakitkan ketika sesuatu yang kau percayai menghianatimu begitu saja. Kenangan akan waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Sasuke kini seakan seperti film yang diputar di otaknya.

Sakura ingat sekarang, bahwa selama ini Sasuke memang tak pernah menyebutkan bahwa dirinya lah sang pemilik mansion ini, dan ia juga tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia lah tunangan Sakura. Mungkin selama ini Sasuke menyembunyikannya, tapi alasan dibalik itulah yang membuat Sakura penasaran.

-ooOoo-

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit terduduk di ranjang besar itu. Pikirannya masih cukup kalut, yang ada di matanya hanyalah keinginan mendapatkan kepastian. Perlahan Sakura berjalan keluar kamar. Ia sudah tak melihat kehadiran Sasuke di sana. Sejak kemarin Sasuke meninggalkannya, ia tak kembali.

Sakura meredupkan matanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

Ternyata ini lah rasanya kehilangan. Meski hanya kurang dari sebulan mereka tinggal bersama, dan belum banyak kenangan yang bisa mereka ingat, namun rasanya kehadiran satu sama lain cukup dibutuhkan.

Sakura baru merasakannya seumur hidup. Diusir dari rumah, menemui pria tak dikenal, dan bahkan tinggal bersamanya. Dalam mimpi pun tak pernah terbayangkan.

Bahkan sampai di sekolah pun sosok Sasuke masih menghantuinya bagai De Javu. Setiap sudut yang ditatapnya ia berharap bahwa sosok Sasuke akan ditangkap oleh pupil matanya.

"Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?" Ino menyipitkan alisnya menatap keadaan aneh sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Sasuke…menipuku." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Pandangannya menatap lurus ke sudut lapangan. Menantikan sosok yang biasanya akan duduk di sana sambil memakan roti dan membaca buku. Kini sosok itu menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan kehampaan yang menyesak di dalam hati Sakura.

"Menipu? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini, Sakura?!" Ino semakin tak mengerti arah pemibicaraan ini. "Apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke kepadamu?"

"Ino~" Ino pun menoleh saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Sasuke bukanlah tunanganku? Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku salah orang?"

Ino kembali memasang wajah bingungnya. Ino melirikkan matanya dan berpikir. Sepertinya ia mengetahui apa yang sedang digalaukan oleh sahabat merah mudanya ini.

"Lalu kenapa?" Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Apa setelah kau mengetahui Sasuke bukan tunanganmu lalu perasanmu akan berakhir sampai di sana? Kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Sakura terdiam tak menjawabnya. Mata dan perhatiannya masih tetap di tempat yang sama, belum memiliki keinginan untuk berpaling.

"Dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan ini, Sakura." Ino meraih kedua pipi Sakura dan menariknya sehingga emerald Sakura dapat menatap lurus ke arah mata Ino.

"Ada waktunya saat kita akan terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan beban hidup di dunia." Ino semakin menatap tajam, membuat Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tak melawan.

"Tapi…adalah pilihan kita untuk bangkit atau tidak."

Plak.

Bersamaan dengan Ino yang mengucapkan kalimat _brilliant_-nya, sebuah tamparan yang terbilang cukup keras mendarat di kedua pipi Sakura. Membuat Sakura mendadak tersentak kaget dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Saakiiiiitt~!" pekik Sakura kencang sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang kemerahan. Sedangkan Ino sendiri sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena sepertinya ia sendiri pun merasa perih.

"Nah, seperti rasa sakit ini." Ino kini menyentil pipi Sakura, membuatnya mendapatkan _deathglare_ panas dari sang empunya. "Adalah keputusanmu untuk mengobatinya atau tidak."

Di balik dinding kelas itu, Sasuke terdiam mendengarkannya sedari tadi. Ia hanya memasang tampang datarnya, dan sesekali mengisyaratkan untuk diam kepada murid-murid—_fansgirls—_yang hampir saja mendatanginya.

Tak lama Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlalu pergi.

-ooOoo-

Saat ini sedang diadakannya makan malam dadakan antar kedua Clan terbesar di dunia. Haruno dan Uchiha. Kedua Clan yang telah memutuskan untuk berhenti bersaing dan mengadakan perjanjian perjodohan. Perjodohan yang membingungkan. Ya, setidaknya untuk Sakura.

"Jadi ini… nona muda Haruno?" sahut Fugaku, selaku kepala Clan Uchiha.

"Cantik sekali, lebih cantik dari foto yang telah kami terima." Mikoto, nyonya besar Uchiha turut menurunkan komentarnya.

"Terima Kasih." balas Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia menunduk melihat daging yang disajikan di hadapannya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa lapar yang dirasakannya.

Baik _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_-nya tahu, Sakura mungkin masih merasa canggung akibat kejadian di mansion Uchiha bersama sang bungsu, Sasuke. Apalagi di sini, sekarang, Sasuke tak datang.

"Ah, iya. Kudengar Sakura salah mengira Sasuke sebagai tunanganmu ya?" Mikoto kembali melontarkan pertanyaan lembut namun mengena kepada Sakura.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman canggungnya, ia meremas ujung _dress_ yang dipakainya.

"Ah, iya. Saya salah mengira kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang dimaksud oleh _Kaasan_."

"Ha ha ha. Iya maafkan kecerobohannya ya, dia memang bodoh sampai-sampai salah mengenali orang." Perkataan _Kaasan _yang memotong bahkan menimpali perkataan Sakura membuat Sakura sendiri merasa kesal juga.

"Ah, tidak. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Sakura. Karena saat itu saya memang tak sedang berada di tempat."

Tebak…suara siapa ini? _Clue_-nya adalah merupakan keturunan Uchiha. Clue berikutnya adalah anak sulung dari Uchiha. Bisa menebak siapa dia? Yah, tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi~" _Kaasan _terlihat bahagia sekali melihat wajah tampan sang Uchiha sulung. "Kau tumbuh semakin tampan saja sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu." Papa Haruno sepertinya sudah mulai kehabisan kesabarannya melihat tingkah centil istrinya ini. Hal ini pun menggelak tawa renyah di sana.

Sementara itu Sakura masih terdiam saja, dan Itachi memperhatikannya dalam diam. Candaan ringan antar kedua keluarga itu pun terhenti tak lama setelahnya.

"Dan sebenarnya… bagaimana bisa Sasuke berada di kamarmu?" tanya Mikoto lembut kepada anak sulungnya itu.

"Beberapa bulan ini aku ada jadwal penuh yang tak memungkinkanku untuk pulang ke mansion. Ditambah lagi Sasuke juga mengatakan ingin memiliki waktu tenang untuk stimulasi ujian." Jelas Itachi ramah. Sepertinya Uchiha memiliki ciri keramahan yang tinggi ya.

"Ah, benar juga. Kenapa aku tak sadar kalau Sasuke tak tinggal di rumah." Fugaku kini menyumpali.

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tak menyadarinya." Hanya sang nyonya besar Uchiha lah yang mampu membantah ucapan Fugaku.

"Apa? Kurasa kau juga baru mengetahuinya. Kesibukanku bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan denganmu."

"Ehh? Bilang apa kau?"

Pertengkaran yang meninggalkan seonggok tanda tanya kepada Sakura beserta kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Itachi yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah disediakan dengan elegannya.

Sepertinya satu lagi karakter dari Clan Uchiha terbongkar, yaitu kekuatan. Tak bisa dipungkiri mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakan perasaan atau mengendalikan rasa takut orang lain. Yah, Sakura jadi tahu sekarang asal sumber kegarangan Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Sakura menoleh saat merasa seseorang berbisik memanggilnya, dan orang itu adalah orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Uchiha Itachi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu berdua nanti."

-ooOoo-

Akhirnya acara makan malam selesai. Masalah pun telah diluruskan ke jalan yang benar, Sakura kini bersiap akan pulang bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menunggu di luar gedung.

Cklek.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu toilet dan berjalan beberapa langkah dari sana, seseorang sudah menunggunya di luar. Sakura ber'oh' ria saat orang itu melambaikan tangannya memberikan kode untuk mendekat.

"Maaf aku memintamu untuk berbicara di tempat seperti ini."

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak apa."

"Sakura, kau sudah lama mengenal Sasuke?" Itachi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk berjalan, dan ia pun memposisikan dirinya berjalan perlahan di sisi Sakura.

"Tidak, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Mendengar nama Sasuke diucapkan, sepertinya seakan membuka kunci hati Sakura kembali. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak ingin mengubah cerita ini menjadi mellow, sepertinya itu pun tak cocok dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menetapkan hatimu kepadanya ya?" pertanyaan Itachi kembali membuat Sakura tersendak dan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itachi-_nii_ itu bicara apa sih. Ah iya, aku harus segera pulang. Kurasa _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_ telah cukup lama menungguku." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berjalan menjauh, namun ia terhenti ketika merasa lengannya ditarik lemah.

"_Kaasan _dan _Tousan_-mu sudah pulang. Aku telah mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang hari ini." Jawab Itachi men-_speechless_-kan Sakura seketika.

"Itachi-_nii_… sebenarnya… hal apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

Perlahan pegangan Itachi pada lengan Sakura mengendur. Itachi hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum hambar. Sorot matanya mengelam, dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dalam sana.

Itachi membawa Sakura ke _guest room_ dan mempersilahkannya duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Sakura hanya menurutinya tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun komentar. Sejenak Itachi menyuguhkan coffee hangat di hadapan Sakura, dan Sakura menerimanya dengan sopan.

Itachi menempatkan posisinya duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang meneguk coffee-nya perlahan. Itachi menarik nafas sebelum ia memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kau pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng, Sakura?" Sakura melirik Itachi yang kini menyunggingkan senyuman hambar kepadanya. Seketika Itachi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sakura.

"Ini adalah dongeng singkat, mengenai jalan asmara seorang pangeran Uchiha."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Sakura tersentak seketika. Rasa penasarannya terundang seketika karena perbuatan sang Uchiha sulung ini.

"Dahulu kala, tinggal lah seorang pangeran yang kesepian. Terkurung dalam dinginnya dinding istana, dan ditemani oleh hartanya yang berlimpah. Seluruh keinginannya dapat tercapai hanya dengan jetikkan jari dan tutur katanya." Itachi memberikan sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Suatu hari seorang gadis biasa datang ke istana itu. Awalnya itu hanyalah kunjungan biasa, kerena sang gadis adalah anak dari salah satu kepala pelayan di Clan Uchiha. Namun semua berubah sejak saat itu, keadaan yang tercipta mengharuskan mereka untuk sering bertemu atau setidaknya berpapasan."

Sakura meneguk ludah mendengar cerita dari Itachi. Sepertinya hatinya sudah mulai terasa perih.

"Dan tanpa disadari, panah Cupid meluncur di antara mereka. Meninggalkan bekas cinta yang cukup dalam, lebih dari yang terlihat."

Sakura mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Namun sekali lagi karena status keluarga mereka yang terpaut terlalu jauh. Membuat hubungan mereka tak mendapatkan restu. Segala cara diupayakan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya sang gadis meninggalkannya dan dikirim ke luar negeri. Sasuke pernah mengejarnya, namun sepertinya mereka tak bertemu."

"Ini…cerita mengenai Sasuke? Dan gadis itu…" Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berucap hati-hati.

"Pacarnya." Itachi menyahuti ucapan Sakura dengan senyuman hambar. "Ah, karena itu sudah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu kurasa lebih baik jika menyebutnya 'mantan pacar'."

"Tapi mereka…belum sepenuhnya putus bukan? Em…maksudku, mereka belum menyatakan berpisah. Dan lagi cara mereka berpisah—"

Puk.

Itachi menepuk pundak Sakura lembut, Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Itachi.

"Aku pernah memperkenalkanmu kepada Sasuke lewat sebuah foto, artinya ia sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya bukan? Lalu kau pikir kenapa ia pura-pura tak mengenalmu saat di mansionku dan membiarkanmu tinggal bersamanya di sana?"

Pertanyaan Itachi malah semakin membuat bingung Sakura. Sakura pun harus memutar otak untuk mencari tahu jawaban yang dimaksudkan.

"Pernah juga Sasuke mengatakan kepadaku, 'Aku tahu benar, rasanya mencintai gadis biasa. Aku bersyukur kau dijodohkan dengan gadis yang selevel dan tak harus berakhir sepertiku. Jadi aku ingin kau baik-baik dengan gadis Haruno itu'."

Mata Sakura membulat seketika. Sepertinya ia mengeti apa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. Genangan air mata pun siap menetes dari pelupuk matanya yang tergenang. Itachi yang melihatnya refleks mengusap-usap punggung Sakura memberikannya ketenangan.

"Yang dilakukan Sasuke selama ini adalah…melindungimu. Menjagamu karna mengerti kau adalah tunanganku. Mendekatimu dan di saat yang bersamaan juga menjauhimu karna perjodohan ini."

Itu dia. Alasan dibalik semua kebaikan Sasuke kepadanya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke semakin menyadari kalau Sakura benar-benar menganggap Sasuke sebagai tunangannya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga mulai merasa Sakura menaruh perasaan kepadanya, oleh sebabnya ia mulai menjaga jarak.

Semua itu karena luka di masa lalunya. Perasaan sakit yang tak ingin ia bagi kepada siapapun. Itulah kebaikan hati Sasuke. Hanya dia yang mengerti. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekarang pilihlah Sakura. Sasuke atau aku? Aku memang tak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal kepadamu, tapi aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu."

-ooOoo-

Semakin dekat kau dengan apa yang kau inginkan, semakin sulit untukmu melihatnya. Tapi karena itu, kau hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan seketika kau akan sampai padanya. Mungkin seperti itulah ibarat kata perasaan Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sejak kejadian salah paham itu terungkap dalam acara makan malam kedua Clan, Sakura kembali tinggal di rumahnya. Namun sesekali ia memilih jalan memutar untuk mengecek mansion Uchiha yang pernah ditinggalinya selama beberapa minggu itu.

"_Tadaima_~"

Sekali pengucapan salam, seluruh pelayan rumah langsung datang menyambut kepulangan Sakura. Sakura berjalan dengan sesekali membalas sapaan para pelayan dengan senyuman formalitasnya. Ia pun meneruskan jalannya memasuki kamar.

Bruk.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Pandangannya menerawang di atas langit-langit kamar. Seakan melihat memori yang terputar ulang, mendadak kerinduannya pada keadaan dimana ia masih tinggal di mansion Uchiha bersama dengan Sasuke teringat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia berharap bisa terus tenggelam dalam imajinasi itu. Ia bahkan tak keberatan kalau seandainya ia tak terbangun kembali dan terus terjebak dalam dunia mimpinya itu.

Ddrrrt Ddddrrrrt Drrrrt.

Sakura tergugah saat mendengar sebuah deringan di saku seragamnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada sebuah nomor tak bernama di sana. Namun Sakura tidaklah curiga, karena sepertinya ia tahu siapa pemilik nomor itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Itachi -_nii_?" tanya Sakura masih belum bangkit dari posisinya berbaring terlentang di atas ranjangnya.

"_Hwe…kau tahu ini aku? Hebat sekali."_ Terdengar suara berat Itachi di seberang sana, mempertegas bahwa tebakan Sakura benar.

"Tentu saja, karena tak banyak yang mengetahui nomorku yang satu ini. Dan aku yakin kau mendapatkannya dari _Kaasan_."

"_Ha ha ha. Kau antisipatif juga ya. Bagus Bagus. Oh, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak, ada apa _Niichan_?"

"_Tak apa. Kau sedang apa di sana?"_

"Sedang tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri." Jawab Sakura sekenannya.

"_Wah, apa aku ada di sana?" _tanya Itachi dengan nada setengah bercanda. Namun Sakura tak terlalu meresponnya, membuat Itachi hanya bisa menggaruk kepala.

"Itachi-_nii_, tak bisa kah kau menjadi orang yang to-the-point?"

Jleb.

Jawaban Sakura justru men-_damage_-kan hati Itachi. Meski tak terlihat oleh Sakura, kini Itachi sedang tersedak kopi yang sedang diteguknya.

"_Uhuk… ah, baiklah-baiklah. Sepertinya kau sedang tidak mood sekali yah." _Itachi mencoba mengambil kembali kewibawaannya yang menghilang entah kemana. _"Hanya saja aku kembali ingin meminta jawabanmu, kurasa aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa bersabar terlalu lama."_

Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu benar maksud dari ucapan Itachi itu. Karena ia juga masih memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi perjodohan antara Clan Haruno dan Uchiha. Sakura mendesah perlahan. Namun sepertinya ia belum bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Beri aku waktu Itachi-_nii_… Aku… ah! Besok. Aku janji akan memberikan jawabanku kepadamu besok!" seru Sakura semangat. Seketika ia pun bangkit terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan sumringah.

-ooOoo-

Sakura mendesahkan panjang nafasnya. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya hal itu dilakukan. Ino saja sampai geleng-geleng kepala dan cengo menatap sahabat merah mudanya ini. Merasa kesal, akhirnya Ino menegak habis sekotak jus jeruk yang dibelinya di kantin.

"Fuah~" Ino mengusap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menghapus sisa-sisa jus yang masih menempel.

Ia segera meremas kotak itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Posisinya yang semula duduk tenang di depannya, kini berdiri dan menghadap Sakura yang seperti biasa sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Sakura~"

Sakura menoleh ketika merasa dirinya dipanggil. Dan saat melihat sosok Ino yang sudah seperti medusa, sangat menyeramkan, membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan secara refleks langsung menghindarinya.

"Ikut aku!" Ino segera menarik paksa tangan Sakura, membuatnya bahkan hampir saja terjatuh akibat perbuatan Ino.

"Eh? Ino…kau mau membawaku kemana? Hey! Ino!" Sakura mencoba menyesuaikan jalannya dengan kecepatan Ino yang menggila itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini terus?!" Ino entah kenapa terlihat seperti kesal sekali. Nampaknya ia mulai bosan melihat sosok Sakura yang memandang keluar jendela ruang kelas.

"Tapi Ino… jangan bilang kau mau membawaku kepada Sasuke? Tidak..tidak…aku belum siap! Lepaskan aku, Ino~" Sakura mencoba merengek dan melepaskan diri dari Ino.

"Tak ada yang akan berubah meski kau memandanginya! Kau harus bertindak!"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Ino, Sakura didorong keras oleh Ino. Sakura yang saat itu belum siap pun hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya terlempar(?) bebas menuju sebuah dinding yang dingin dan siap memberikannya rasa sakit.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berdoa. Semoga saja bukan kepalanya dulu yang akan menyambut rasa sakit itu. Atau kalau tidak ia bisa-bisa mengalami lupa ingatan mendadak.

BRUK.

Suara benturan yang cukup keras terdengar di sana. Mendengar suara itu Ino segera bersembunyi tak jauh dari sana untuk mengamati keadaan. Seluruh perhatian murid pun tertuju pada sumber benturan itu. Sungguh benturan yang super keras dari Sakura.

"Engh~"

Tapi membentur apa? Sakura masih memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya melayang, atau memang tubuhnya sedang melayang? Ia seperti terbang. Tubuhnya diayunkan dan diterpa angin. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Untuk memastikannya dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Sasu…ke?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Sosok Sasuke yang sedang menggendongnya.

Tunggu. Sasuke? Menggendong? Sakura? Sasuke menggendong Sakura?

"Kyaaa~! Ss—Sa—Sasuke?!" Sakura memekik kencang ketika mulai mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ternyata saat dirinya terbentur dinding—seperti yang diharapkan—tepat mengenai dahi lebarnya, Sasuke yang sedang berada tak jauh dari sana dengan refleks langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menggendongnya ke UKS.

"Diamlah." Dengan dinginnya Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk diam, Sakura sontak menurutinya.

Tak lama waktu berselang, Sasuke pun sampai pada ruang kesehatan sekolah untuk mengantarkan Sakura. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di atas ranjang yang ada di sana. Sakura terdiam mengamati sosok Sasuke itu.

Sasuke perlahan berjalan menuju ke kotak P3K yang berada tak jauh dari sana dan mengambil sesuatu. Sakura masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda raven itu, rasanya ia masih merindukan sosok Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" sapa Sakura lirih dengan hati-hati. Namun sapaan itu tak mendapat respon berarti dari Sasuke. "Sasuke, selama ini kau kemana? Kenapa kau tak kembali menghubungiku?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, namun ia kembali pada kegiatannya. Ia menyiapkan peralatan yang akan digunakannya untuk mengobati luka di dahi lebar Sakura. Dengan gesit semua barang yang diperlukan pun terkumpul jadi satu.

Sakura telah mengetahuinya, bahwa Sasuke memiliki trauma akan kehidupan percintaannya di masa lalu yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa lagi membuka hati kepada yang lain. Tapi dibalik itu semua Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan Sasuke kepadanya, ia hanya takut.

"Sasuke…kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu memutuskannya sendiri? Kau seharusnya bisa _move on_ dari masa lalu!"

Dheg.

Sakura sontak menutupi mulutnya. Suasana hening mendadak tercipta setelah kalimat Sakura itu terucap. Sasuke pun semakin mendiamkan dirinya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan canggung ketika Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasuke masih diam saat Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Sakura. Sakura masih menutup matanya, tak berniat membukanya karena terlalu takut Sasuke akan marah. Sepertinya Sakura sudah terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan pribadi Sasuke.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin menempel di dahinya. Kini di hadapannya adalah sebuah wajah datar dari sang Uchiha bungsu yang sedang membubuhi _antiseptic_ pada luka di dahinya.

"_Gomenasai~_" sahut Sakura lirih, bahkan ia kini sudah tak berani lagi memandang wajah Sasuke. Sasuke melirik wajah Sakura, dengan sekali sentakan ia menyentik dahi berluka Sakura.

"Aaaaah~! Sakiiiiit!" Sakura merengek kencang sambil menutupi dahinya yang rasanya sudah seperti ditembus peluru. Sakura merengut memandang sang pelaku di hadapannya itu.

"Kau ini memang selalu berisik dan suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang lain." Komentar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Sakura terdiam dengan pandangan mereka yang saling bertemu.

"Sasuke, apa kau menjauhiku karena aku adalah tunangan kakakmu?"

"Aku tak pernah menjauhimu. Kalau tidak, kita tak akan mungkin bisa tinggal bersama selama sebulan." Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura panic seketika, ia merasa bahwa tak akan melihat Sasuke lagi setelah ini.

"LALU KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MULAI MENGHINDARIKU!"

Pekikan Sakura sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke, tepat sebelum langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke berhenti. Sakura segera bangkit dan langsung menerjang punggung Sasuke. Sasuke masih belum bereaksi saat Sakura telah memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kemarin… Itachi menelponku. Ia meminta kepastian kepadaku, dan hari ini aku akan mengatakan pilihanku." Sakura merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sendiri gemetar.

Pandangan mata Sasuke mendadak semakin mendingin. Sorot matanya sama sekali tak memancarkan sinar. Perlahan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sakura pun mengikuti gerakan Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke… aku menyukai—"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

Dheg.

Hati Sakura mencelos seketika mendengarnya. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari ruang itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo kaget dan bahkan tak sempat menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

-**TBC**-

Wah, mulai chap ini bakal banyak hurt-nya Sakura nih.  
Apakah sudah terasa?  
Di chap depan gimana ya jadinya perasaan Sakura itu?

Oh ya, apa kalian ada yang tau apa itu pheromone?  
Tolong kasih tau Shera yah~

See you, next chap yah~

Keep trying my best!

Shera.


	3. Day 3

~Balasan Reviews~

**Alifa Cherry Blossom : **He he I'm back! ^o^  
Wah, kalo Sakura milih Itachi nggak jadi pair SasuSakura dong?

**Gadis polos : **Oh, masalah cemburu sih gampang.  
Sekarang gantian dulu, si Sakura-nya yang dibuat cemburu. He he #evil  
Oh, ada saran nih..2 hari sekali yah? Shera sih ok-ok ajah~ ntar di rujuk dah~ xD #dzig  
Lemon? Ada kok.. ok sip bakal Shera warning!

**Morino Yukito-chan : **Iyah, kamu memang pintar! #gayabicaraDora  
Masa sih cepet? Awalnya emang Shera ngerasa gitu sih,  
Tapi setelah dipikir yah mau gimana lagi, soalnya ini Fict panjang lho..  
Nggak Cuma selesai di 2/3 chap ajah.

**Uchiharuno : **Makasih. Sasuke suka Sakura sih… tapi…  
Iya sip dah, sayangnya NaruHina nggak ada di Fict ini nih~  
Awalnya mau Shera kasih, tapi nanti mengubah cerita lagi~

**Minri : **siap deh~

**Sami-chan : **Wah, penasaran yah~ Asyiiikkk penasaran~! X3 #plaks  
Ok deh chap 3 muncuuuuulll~

**Akatsuna no Ei-chan : **Wah wah, semoga chap ini nggak buat Sasuke semakin menyebalkan yah~ :3

**Yixinggg : **Ok, sankyu udah mendukung.

**Milkyways99 : **siaaaaapppp!

**Natsumo Kagerou : **Mantannya itu…. Adalah…*piiiiip*  
khe khe khe #evil

**Hanazono Yuri : **Bereeeesss… ^^

**Widhy : **hai juga Widhy~  
he he sama dong kayak Widhy, ngegemesin~ x3  
Iya, sankyu for waiting~

**Hikari Matsushita : **iya nih, Sakura bakal terkena goncangan halilintar cetar membahana badai melewati garis katulistiwa menge—PLAK!

Ohhhh! Sankyu banget buat info-nya ya~

**Uchiharuno susi : **selamat tebakan anda benaaaaarr~  
Wah, kalo itu nanti dibahas di sini aja deh ya~  
Ok, sankyu~

**Hamster-pink : **Wah, makasih udah review kalo gitu~  
Wah, begitu yah~ Sankyu info-nya..

Salam kenal juga yah~

~enjoy reading~

"**LOVE PROPOSAL**"

.

.

**Day 3 : Storm After The Storm**

**(Hari ketiga : Badai Setelah Badai)**

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

"Sasuke… aku menyukai—"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

Dheg.

Hati Sakura mencelos seketika mendengarnya. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari ruang itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo kaget dan bahkan tak sempat menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Tubuh Sakura beringsut jatuh terduduk perlahan. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Pikirannya sungguh kacau hanya karena sepatah kalimat dari bibir Uchiha bungsu.

Rasa sakit di dahinya itu sudah tak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa baru yang dirasakannya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat menahan tangisannya, tapi semua percuma. Ia hanya bisa menangisi perasaannya yang tersakiti.

"_Aku sudah punya pacar."_

Air mata pun tak bisa lagi ditahannya, membuatnya menangis dalam diam di depan pintu UKS. Bahkan ia tak peduli lagi dengan orang yang mungkin lewat dan melihat keadaannya. Isakan perih keluar dari bibirnya. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan nama sang pemuda untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Di balik itu semua Ino mengamatinya dari jauh. Mengamati dan mendengar segala yang terjadi di sana. Ino menundukkan kepalanya, ada sebesit rasa bersalah di hatinya. Ia merasa bahwa ia lah yang menjadi penyebab kejadian ini terjadi.

"Sakura~" Ino mendesahkan namanya pelan. Suaranya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan.

-ooOoo-

Sakura berjalan gontai di sepanjang jalan. Setelah dirinya lelah menangis ia langsung berjalan keluar sekolah dan membiarkan kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Merasa cukup lelah, ia duduk di jalanan setapak.

Tak terasa senja telah berlalu. Di tempat yang ia tak kenal, dan di jam yang tak ia ketahui tepatnya, di sini lah dia sekarang. Dengan sorotan reremangan lampu kota, dan suara-suara lalu lalang kendaraan yang menemaninya.

"_Aku sudah punya pacar."_

Kata-kata itu lagi-lagi mengiangi seluruh pikirannya. Sakura menegadah menatap langit berbintang. Mungkin sekarang ayah dan ibunya sedang susah payah mencari putri semata wayangnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Apa lagi ditambah dengan ponselnya yang sengaja ia matikan, karna ia sedang ingin sendiri saat seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku tahu hal itu, dan seharusnya aku tak berharap terlalu banyak."

Sakura bergumam entah kepada siapa.

Pikirannya sedang kalut, ia ingin berlari dan mengadu. Tapi ia tak tahu harus kemana mengatakannya. Ino sudah berusaha minta maaf kepadanya, dan Sakura tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu semakin mencemaskannya.

Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah mengadu pada sang langit yang selalu berada di sana menemaninya setiap saat.

Saat itu pula sebuah mobil _Aston Martin_ warna merah berhenti tak jauh dari Sakura. Kaca belakang mobil itu turun perlahan, menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut panjangnya yang terikat rapi dan sebuah kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh menuju sumber suara itu. Tepat bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda itu membuka kaca matanya dan berbalik menatap Sakura. Kalau diperhatikan, di mobil merah itu terdapat sebuah lambang yang pastinya akan membuka _hint _mengenai siapa pemuda yang berada di dalamnya. Lambang Clan Uchiha.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Itachi ramah, namun bukannya menjawab Sakura malah menatapnya dalam diam.

Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga saat ini Sakura bisa duduk di samping Itachi. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada percakapan di sana. Itachi terdiam memandangi sikap Sakura yang berubah, sedangkan Sakura terdiam mengamati ujung roknya.

Sebenarnya Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari pekerjaannya, dan ia juga berniat menghubungi Sakura setelah ini. Tentu saja untuk menanyakan mengenai janji Sakura bahwa ia akan memberikan pilihannya hari ini.

"Itachi-_niichan_…" mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggilnya, Itachi menoleh. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengatakan pilihanku hari ini, bukan?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, namun setelahnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan anggukan.

"Tapi kalau kau memang belum siap.. kurasa aku bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama." Jawab Itachi mencoba mengambil sikap dewasa. Namun Sakura malah terkekeh mendengarnya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Sepertinya aku sudah banyak merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarku ya."

"Kenapa? Apa Sasuke yang mengatakannya kepadamu?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja sepertinya orang-orang di sekitarku terluka karena keegoisanku. Aku seperti sesuatu pembawa sial saja, ha ha."

Itachi memandang ke langit-langit mobil itu, "Hm… Mungkin kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan keadaan di sekitarmu yang mendadak berubah. Dan keadaan di sekitarmu juga belum terbiasa dengan perubahan dalam dirimu. Keduanya hanya perlu saling memahami saja."

"Itachi _-nii_ memang dewasa sekali. Kau benar-benar lelaki yang siap untuk dinikahi." Terang Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah, sedikit banyak Itachi merasa sedikit lega melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau akan menikahiku? Ha ha ha" sahut Itachi setengah bercanda.

"Seandainya aku mau pun, apa kau bersedia?" balas Sakura dengan nada bercandanya.

"Ha ha, untuk seorang putri cantik.. pangeran mana yang bersedia menolak?" dengan jawaban itu Itachi mendapatkan sebuah cubitan di pinggangnya. Dan gelak tawa pun pecah diantara mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Ha ha ha. Kalau begitu sepertinya aku bukanlah putri cantik yang kau maksud."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Itachi menghentikan tawanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapinya. Sorot matanya menampilkan keseriusan yang mendalam.

"Karna ada seorang pengeran yang tak bersedia menikah denganku."

Jawaban Sakura kembali membulatkan mata Itachi. Sepertinya ia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dan sepertinya pula ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sakura. Itachi terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia belum menghilangkan senyumannya dari bibir mungil itu.

"Aku memang sedih saat mendengar Sasuke menolakku, aku juga sempat berpikir untuk menyerah saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai pacar."

Itachi merenung mendengar Sakura menjelaskannya. Itachi tersenyum seketika mendengar ucapan Sakura mengenai 'pacar' yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sepertinya Itachi mengetahui sesuatu mengenai hal itu.

"Sasuke mengatakan sudah punya pacar, hm?"

"Ya, hari ini aku kembali ditolak dengan alasan bahwa ia sudah memiliki pacar. Dia jahat sekali kan? Baik pada gadis lain sedangkan dirinya sudah ada yang punya."

"Mungkin dia _playboy_."

"Ah, mungkin saja."

Tawa ringan mendominasi di sana dalam beberapa saat. Membuat suasana kembali mencair namun hanya sekejap. Itachi dengan canggung mengendurkan dasi yang dipakainya dan Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Pernah sekali sahabatku mengatakan, 'Ada waktunya saat kita akan terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan beban hidup. Tapi adalah pilihan kita untuk bangkit atau tidak'."

Itachi melirik ke arah Sakura sejenak. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Itachi menatap lurus ke emerald-nya yang bercahaya. Memberikan Itachi kepastian akan keseriusannya. Membius onyx Itachi seketika.

"Aku mencintainya. Apapun yang terjadi setidaknya aku akan berusaha membuatnya mencintaiku." Ucap Sakura dengan yakin.

Itachi terkekeh mendengar ucapan yakin dari gadis yang sekitar 4 tahun berada di bawahnya itu. Seperti mendengar jawaban anak kecil yang sedang kau tanyai 'ketika besar kau ingin jadi apa?'. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tapi bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa Sasuke mengatakan sudah memiliki pacar? Lantas kau berniat merebutnya dari gadis itu heh?" Itachi menyentil hidung Sakura, membuat sang empunya mengaduh.

"Tentu saja! Selama mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri, berarti masih ada kesempatan untukku."

"Wow, ternyata kau wanita yang seperti itu ya. Ganas sekali, kurasa aku tahu kenapa Sasuke bertingkah cuek dan mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu kepadamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau ini anak yang keras kepala. Tak peduli apa dan siapa yang menghalangimu, kau akan menyingkirkannya dengan mudah."

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Sakura balik mencubit Itachi lagi, kali ini disusul dengan gumaman kesal karena Itachi memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

-ooOoo-

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar kelas menuju loker untuk mengganti sepatu. Seharian ini entah mengapa pikirannya cukup kacau, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura pelakunya.

Belum lagi masalah mengenai para _fansgirls_-nya yang pagi-pagi sudah berteriak-teriak menyambut kedatangannya. Dan juga ada beberapa kakak kelas yang tak suka dengannya dan mengerjainya, meski hanya dengan gertakan saja. Sasuke cukup mahir dalam bela diri, banyak yang sudah mengetahuinya. Karenanya meski benci, tetap saja mereka tak berani melawan pangeran es ini.

Ada juga kejadian yang sungguh merepotkan bagi Sasuke. Karena entah dari siapa ada sebuah surat cinta tergeletak di dalam lacinya. Itu menyebutkan mengenai segala hal mengenai Sasuke. Membuatnya merinding ketika sadar bahwa mungkin seseorang yang menulis surat itu adalah penguntit.

"Haaah~" entah sudah desahan yang keberapa hari ini.

Sasuke membuka lokernya, matanya membulat ketika mendapati selembar kertas berwarna merah muda tertempel di sisi lokernya. Ia menatapnya bosan. Siapa lagi yang akan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini kalau bukan Sakura, hal itu sudah tertanam dalam pikirannya.

Memang ia juga sering mendapatkan surat-surat sejenis ini. Bahkan saat ia baru dipindahkan ke sekolah ini, hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari lokernya dipenuhi surat cinta berbagai variasi.

Bukannya Sasuke tak ingin menghormati perasaan gadis-gadis yang menyukainya, tapi ia hanya ingin menunjukkan sikap jujurnya bahwa ia tak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Paling-paling surat yang didapatnya hanya dibawa pulang atau ia titipkan di perpustakaan sekolah.

Akibatnya jumlah surat itu mulai berkurang, meski _fansgirls_-nya semakin bertambah.

"Apa lagi ini?"

Sasuke sudah hampir kehabisan akal mengenai cara untuk menjauhkannya dari Sakura. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin berhubungan dengan gadis merah muda itu lagi. Cukup sulit juga baginya untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan gadis itu.

Di surat itu terdapat sebuah tulisan.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Ini aku Sakura. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah bisa menduganya. Aku tahu kau mengatakan hal itu kemarin karena kau merasa tak enak dengan Itachi-niichan kan?_

_Tapi akulah yang menentukan pilihan di sini, karena itu kumohon…_

_Sekali saja, dengarkan ucapanku._

_Nb. Kutunggu kau di taman belakang sekolah._

Sasuke melipatnya kembali setelah sekilas membacanya. Ia pun memakai sepatunya dan memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya sebelum ia berlalu pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sakura.

Ia tak ingin membuang banyak waktu untuk memperpanjang masalah ini. Ia sempat mendengar bahwa jadwal pertunangan akan segera dibicarakan. Dan kalau sikap Sakura masih seperti ini, ia yakin Itachi pasti akan sedih melihatnya.

"Haaahhh…" lagi-lagi terdengar desahan panjang Sasuke. Sepertinya ia cukup lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Belum jauh dari tempatnya, ia melihat dua orang gadis yang terlihat sedang memegangi hidungnya dengan raut muka yang pucat. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi melihatnya.

Kedua gadis itu bahkan tak sempat menyapa Sasuke yang notabe selalu mendapatkan sapaan ketika ia lewat di depan gadis-gadis. Melihat hal itu Sasuke jadi penasaran dan mempertajam pendengarannya untuk bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua gadis itu.

"Hey, kau tak dengar ledakan tadi?"

"Iya aku dengar, itu suara apa ya? Menyeramkan sekali."

"Padahal sudah jam pulang sekolah, tak mungkin ada yang melakukan pelajaran di jam segini."

"Yang kutahu itu suara dari ruang PKK di lantai 2, sepertinya ada yang sudah menggunakan ruang itu tanpa sepengatahuan guru."

"Benarkah? Oh iya aku ingat, setelah ledakan itu terjadi aku mencium sebuah bau manis. Mungkinkah itu kue?"

"Ya, bisa jadi."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengarkan percakapan dua orang gadis yang baru saja melewatinya. Ia memutar otak jeniusnya untuk mencaritahu jawaban yang dibutuhkannya.

Tak lama berjalan pun Sasuke sampai pada taman itu, tak sulit juga untuknya menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Sakura melambaikan tangannya menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Hal utama yang membuat Sasuke datang ke sini, adalah untuk kembali menegaskannya kepada Sakura.

Sebelum terlambat ia mencintai gadis itu terlalu dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ Sudah kutunggu kedatanganmu." Sahut Sakura dengan riangnya. Ia pun mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di bangku kayu di sebelahnya.

Dengan diam Sasuke masih mengikuti alur yang dimainkan Sakura. Ia duduk di samping Sakura. Dengan cekatan pun Sakura mengeluarkan box yang sudah disiapkannya, dan membukanya. Ada beberapa jenis _one bite cake_ yang penampilannya tidak begitu rapi—menurut pemikiran Sasuke—namun aroma manis menguak dari sana.

Melihat kue-kue itu dan tangan Sakura yang dipenuhi luka-luka baru, Sasuke jadi teringat mengenai pembicaraan dua orang gadis yang belum lama ini didengarnya. Mengenai suara ledakan dan aroma manis di ruang PKK lantai 2.

'Sepertinya aku tahu pelakunya…' batin Sasuke dengan decihan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sudah menyiapkan cemilan kecil untukmu. Kau mau mencobanya?" Sakura menyodorkan kue itu kepada Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang penuh harap. Melihat hal itu Sasuke malah terdiam, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak makan yang manis." Tolak Sasuke.

Perlahan tangan Sakura menurun, bersamaan dengan senyuman Sakura yang meredup. Ia kembali menutup box-nya dan memangkunya.

"Kau masih menjauhiku?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam, ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun perasaannya sedang dalam dilema saat ini.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya, "Sakura, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau sukai dariku. Tapi bisakah kau lupakan perasaan itu?"

"Kenapa? Apa mencintai seseorang itu salah?"

"Tidak kalau kau mencintai orang yang benar. Sayangnya kau mencintai orang yang salah." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menambahkan dengan suara yang lirih, "Setidaknya kau mencintaiku di waktu yang salah"

"Apa aku tak boleh menyukaimu?"

"Tentu saja tak boleh. Aku ini calon adik iparmu, meski kau lebih muda dariku tapi tetap saja status kita nantinya akan berbeda. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Kau yang seharusnya mengerti, Sasuke." Sakura mulai merasakan tangannya gemetar. "Aku tak mudah mencintai seseorang, bahkan ini adalah yang pertama bagiku. Jadi aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa di saat seperti ini."

"Tak ada Sakura, apapun yang kau lakukan perasaanku tak akan pernah berubah."

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke?!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Aku punya pacar. Aku mencintainya, dan aku tak ingin kau menghancurkan hubungan kami!"

Ucapan Sasuke dengan nada tingginya itu membuat Sakura bungkam seketika. Mereka sama-sama merasa canggung dengan suasana ini. Sakura pun tanpa sadar sudah terisak dalam tangisnya, tapi sekali lagi ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke. Dihapusnya air mata itu dan ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu mungkin ini akan cukup berat untuk kau terima. Tapi bisakah kau menerima kenyataan ini?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Awalnya perkenalan kita memang berawal dari kesalah pahaman, semua berjalan secara tak sengaja… Tapi aku merasakannya. Dan aku tak bisa membohonginya."

Suasana menghening seketika. Hanya angin yang menderu dan mendominasi di sana. Guguran daun dan kelopak sakura yang membuat _backround_ sendiri untuk mereka. Sakura meremas ujung roknya, memberikan dirinya sendiri sebuah kekuatan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Kini gantian Sasuke yang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Selama beberapa waktu ini yang kupikirkan hanya sosokmu. Mungkin ini tak masuk akal, tapi sejak awal semua memang tak masuk akal. Kumohon Sasuke, mengertilah atas perasaanku."

Mendadak Sasuke bangkit dan berdiri. Sakura pun menatapnya, ia ingin mencegahnya, namun ia pun telah memutuskan kalau kali ini Sasuke menolaknya kembali… maka tak ada cara lain, ia akan menyerah atas perasaannya.

"Sakura… aku bukannya tak ingin dekat denganmu karena aku membencimu." Sasuke menarik nafas panjangnya. "Tapi karna aku tak ingin banyak berurusan dengan calon tunangan Itachi."

Dheg.

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Ia sudah menduganya, sejak awal itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Sakura, Sasuke akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai tunangan Itachi. Calon kakak iparnya, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Sakura memejamkan matanya sementara Sasuke malangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Setidaknya sampai kau menikah dengan Itachi."

Sasuke meremas dadanya. Rasa nyeri membanjiri hatinya, namun hal itu segera ditepisnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah terisak dalam tangisan tanpa suaranya.

-ooOoo-

Lagi, lampu reremangan kota menemani setiap langkah gontai Sakura. Deringan ponsel di sakunya tak membuatnya berniat untuk mengangkatnya atau bahkan sekedar melihatnya.

Ini yang kedua kalinya ia berada di tempat yang sama. Memandangi sudut kota yang membuatnya melupakan kepenatan dunia. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi tenaganya sudah habis digunakan untuk menangisi Sasuke.

Kenangan yang singkat namun menggena itu tak bisa semudah itu dihapuskan dari ingatan Sakura. Memang awalnya ia optimis akan bisa mengubah perasaan pemuda angkuh itu. Tapi ternyata, kekuatan 'pacar' yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke lebih kuat dari yang ia duga.

"Hiks~" Sakura kembali menangisi perasaannya. Ia sungguh tak bisa semudah itu melupakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

Seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan Sakura, langit mulai meneteskan air matanya. Membanjiri jalanan dengan genangan air. Membuyarkan pandangan sakura dan membasahi sekujur tubuh gadis merah muda itu.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Sakura terasa berat, berdenyut tak karuan. Ia menghentikan tangisannya seketika dan memegangi kepalanya. Ia meremas keras rambut merah mudanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

"Enngh~"

Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya Sakura tak tahu lagi. Hanya matanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang dan mendadak sekelilingnya menjadi gelap gulita. Itulah apa yang diingatnya. Namun tak lama ia juga merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang nyaman. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa kejutan lain akan datang dalam kehidupannya.

-ooOoo-

Blam.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, tasnya pun dilemparkan ke sembarang arah.

"Haaaahh~" dengan desahan panjang itu ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sesaat ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam, namun tak lama ia hanya menggeram.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku tak membiarkannya masuk." Sasuke memekik frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

Tanpa sadar, saat pintu mansionnya terbuka waktu itu..Ia telah mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam dunianya. Dan kini ketika Sakura sudah mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, yang tersisa hanyalah hampa dan keheningan menemaninya.

Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti akan perasaannya kini. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa keputusannya tepat untuk tak mencampuri urusan perjodohan Sakura dengan kakaknya itu. Ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan mereka berdua, kerena pada dasarnya ia memang menyayangi keduanya.

Perasaan menyesal karna telah membiarkan gadis merah muda itu masuk terlalu jauh dalam kehidupannya terkuak sudah. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar ulang, ingin sekali ia mencegah dirinya sendiri membiarkan Sakura tinggal bersamanya di sana.

"Kau sudah bosan dengan _style_ pantat ayam-mu?"

Sebuah suara membuat Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya namun sedikit terlihat lebih tua dengan guratan keriput di kedua sisi pipinya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu, saat ini ia tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Meskipun kau adalah kakak kandungku, setidaknya bisakah kau menghormati privasiku?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada malasnya. Itachi—sosok itu—menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah sang adik.

"Sasuke, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Itachi berbicara pelan, ia tahu benar kalau adiknya ini tak bisa diajak basa-basi.

"Kalau ini mengenai calon tunanganmu itu, aku sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya." Elak Sasuke seketika. Mendengar hal itu pun Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Itachi kenal betul dengan tabiat Sasuke yang egois. Sikapnya memang terkesan dingin, tapi itu semua adalah cara untuk menutupi kelemahannya sendiri.

"Berapa usiamu Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi dengan pandangan bingung. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang sekiranya tepat ditanyakan pada saat seperti ini, Sasuke tahu pasti ada sesuatu dibalik pertanyaan itu.

"Tahun ini tepat 18."

"Bukankah itu usia yang tepat untuk melakukan pernikahan muda?"

"Sayangnya aku tak ingin melakukan itu. Apalagi aku tak ingin melangkahimu karena kau sendiri belum menikah di usiamu yang sudah hampir menginjak 23 itu."

"23 itu masih angka yang muda lho.. aku sih tak keberatan kalau kau memang mau menikah duluan. Asalkan wanita itu mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya."

Sasuke hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. Semua yang diucapkannya terdengar konyol begitu saja. Meski Sasuke sedang tak _mood_, tapi ia masih bisa menjaga emosinya saat ini.

"Kudengar kau sudah punya pacar?"

". . ."

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah merenung. Ia teringat akan kejadian saat ia mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar. Itu semua adalah kebohongannya agar Sakura menyerah akan perasaan sukanya.

Karena ia tak tahu lagi cara apa yang tepat untuk membuat gadis itu membencinya dan kalau bisa menjauhinya. Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia menahan sakitnya mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sedekat itu dengan Sakura sampai-sampai ia menceritakan semua hal tentangku kepadamu." Balas Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum ramah, "Kau ini bukan anak kecil yang sedang merajuk bukan?"

"Sudahlah, _Niichan_. Aku sudah tak ingin lagi berurusan dengannya, dia itu calon istrimu. Memang kau tak cemburu melihatnya dekat dengan pria lain?"

"Karna itu kau, kurasa kalau bisa aku akan membaginya denganmu~"

"Cih, jangan bercanda."

"Sasuke, seingatku terakhir kau dekat dengan wanita, adalah saat kau tinggal bersama Sakura. Apa itu artinya pacarmu adalah—"

"Bisakah kau hentikan omong kosong ini, _Oniichan_?" Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya. Itachi sekali lagi hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

"Sasuke, kalau kau tak jujur pada perasaanmu… maka kau tak akan pernah bisa _move on_, jangan karena bayang masa lalumu lantas kau mengorbankan masa depanmu."

"Kalian memang berjodoh. Sama-sama suka mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"Aku mengatakannya karena aku peduli padamu. Lihatlah, karena kau menutup hatimu kau jadi tak bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain kepadamu."

"Aku hanya tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi."

"Apa kau pikir dengan alasan itu lantas kau bisa lari dari kenyataan?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam tak menanggapinya. Sepertinya luka lamanya yang sangat ingin dilupakannya, akan diungkap ulang sejak Sakura datang. Sungguh, masa lalu yang telah membentuk kepribadian dan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Jangan salahkan dirinya, ia sendiri tak ingin menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, _Niichan_." Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Ketika kau mengorbankan seluruh yang kau miliki untuknya, dan ketika kau sudah mendapatkannya… Lingkungan tak mendukungmu."

"Rasa sakit ini, tentu kau yang paling memahaminya… tapi bukan berarti untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri dari rasa sakit itu, kau menyakiti yang lainnya."

"Aku tak melindungi siapapun. Aku melakukannya demi kebaikan kalian."

"Sasuke, pikirkan dengan kepala dingin." Itachi berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Dengan dalih 'melakukan demi kebaikan', kau menghancurkan harapan Sakura. Apa dengan ini kau pikir aku pun akan bahagia menikahi Sakura nantinya? Melihat adikku dan istriku nanti akan jadi seperti apa?"

"Tapi… aku pun masih belum bisa melupakannya. Sudah terlalu lama dirinya menempati pikiranku. Aku tak bisa berhubungan dengan gadis lain dengan perasaan setengah-setengah seperti ini." Sasuke masih mencoba mengelak dari perasaannya.

"Apa Sakura pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu?"

Pertanyaan Itachi sekali lagi membuat Sasuke terdiam. Keheningan mendominasi di sana, tak ada yang ingin memecahkannya. Itachi pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh perlahan. Ia ingin memberikan waktu untuk adiknya ini berpikir.

"Tapi tak apa. Kuhargai keputusanmu itu, kalau begitu biar aku yang menjaganya. Toh Sakura tak terlalu buruk juga, aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku dalam waktu singkat."

Sasuke terdiam melihat ke arah sang kakak. Tatapan serius dan kilatannya yang tajam membuat Sasuke melongo memandangnya. Sasuke paham betul arti pandangan itu, pandangan sang kakak ketika ia akan serius terhadap satu hal.

"Kau persiapkan dirimu saja untuk menyesal ketika kau melihat Sakura memakai gaun putih dan bersanding di altar bersamaku."

Blam.

Dengan kalimat-kalimat itu, Itachi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Di balik pintu itu Itachi tersenyum penuh arti, sepertinya ia memang berencana membuat sang adik semakin frustasi. Yang jelas semua ini sudah ia ketahui akhirnya, Itachi sudah memperhitungkan hal itu.

Itachi bergumam, "Pikirkan hal itu baik-baik, Sasuke. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesali keputusanmu nantinya."

Di dalam sana Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kenangan akan usaha Sakura terngiang di kepalanya, namun sekali lagi sesuatu menyangkalnya. Sesuatu di masa lalu yang membuatnya ingin menjerit menahan sakit hatinya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka, masakan kesukaan Sasuke yang dibuat oleh Sakura, acara belajar bersama, kejadian terungkapnya identitas asli Sasuke, semuanya seperti _flashback-flashback_ yang menghantuinya.

"_Pemilik mansion ini adalah kakakku."_

"_Aku bukanlah tunanganmu. Itu jelas?"_

"_Aku sudah punya pacar."_

"_Karna aku tak ingin banyak berurusan dengan calon tunangan Itachi."_

Sasuke seperti mendengar suaranya sendiri yang begitu dingin kepada Sakura, dengan sekali gerakan ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Niatnya adalah mencari Sakura, entah untuk apa dan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah bertemu nanti, itu dipikir belakangan.

Saat Sasuke telah berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dan mengintip ke bawah. Ia melihat ekspresi panic Sasuke yang memang sudah direncanakan Itachi.

"Aku bukannya jahat ya, hanya saja kalau tak begini anak itu tak akan sadar." Itachi sepertinya puas sekali mengerjai Sasuke, karna bagaimanapun seorang kakak tentu ingin adiknya bahagia juga kan.

"Tapi mengerjainya memang menyenangkan sih, jangan salahkan aku~ ho ho ho." Itachi pun masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas perusahaannya yang tertunda.

-ooOoo-

Sementara itu dikediaman yang jauh dan asing, burung berkicauan membangunkan para pengguna dunia ini. Langit terlihat bersiap memperjelas warna birunya. Dan mentari muncul menyapa hari yang baru.

Sakura tengah tertidur lelap. Tapi tak lama saat mentari mengintipnya malu-malu, Sakura mulai menunjukkan reaksi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Otot-otot matanya seperti terkena lem yang sulit sekali untuk dibuka. Membuatnya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Engh~"

Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ingatannya semalam berakhir dengan gelap gulita dan sebuah gendongan hangat yang dirasakannya. Namun mengapa kini yang ia rasakan hanya dingin saja? Seingatnya semalam ia merasa hangat.

Mengingat kejadian semalam, yang ada didalam bayangannya adalah sosok Sasuke. Orang yang membuatnya sempoyongan hingga pingsan di pinggiran kota. Kemudian ingatan itu berakhir di sana begitu saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura terduduk di atas ranjang. Ia mengamati sekitarnya, sungguh ia tak mengenal tempat ini. Ini bukanlah di rumahnya maupun di mansion Uchiha, lantas dimana ia sekarang?

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Sakura melirik sebuah gantungan baju yang berantakan, ia mengerjapkan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya ia mengenai pakaian yang digantung itu. Lalu di sebelah baju itu ada baju lainnya yang tak dikenalinya, dari ukuran dan modelnya sepertinya itu baju laki-laki.

Sakura menguap sambil berpikir bahwa mungkin ia sedang kelelahan hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah pulang ke rumah dan melepas segala pakaiannya.

Tunggu. Kalau baju Sakura ada di sana, lalu…

Sakura sontak membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati dirinya telanjang bulat. Setahunya meski ia sedang dalam keadaan gerah sekalipun ia tak akan membuka pakaiannya, karena menurutnya risih sekali tidur tanpa menggunakan apapun.

Sakura kembali membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar dengkuran di sebelahnya. Ia melirikkan ekor matanya, dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, di sebelahnya tertidurlah seorang laki-laki dengan kulit pucatnya yang terpampang polos dan rambutnya yang lepek.

'Oh Kami-_sama_… katakan ini bohong.' Batin Sakura menjerit.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan seorang pria tak dikenalinya tertidur di sampingnya dimana keadaan mereka yang sama-sama telanjang bulat?

'_Kaasan… Tousan_… maafkan Sakura~' sekali lagi batinnya hanya bisa menjerit.

Padahal selama ia tinggal dengan Sasuke, hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi. Jangankan tidur bersama, berada di ruangan yang sama selama lebih dari 1 jam saja belum pernah. Biasanya kalau mereka kebetulan berada di ruangan yang sama dalam waktu lama Sasuke selalu beralasan akan pergi ke tempat kursus. Kemudian ia akan kembali ketika malam telah larut dan Sakura telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Engh~" sebuah lenguhan pun terdengar, Sakura dengan refleks langsung menutupi tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut.

Pemuda asing itu merentangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menahan rasa takutnya. Dengan tiba-tiba sang pemuda bangkit terduduk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Sungguh, sepertinya pemuda itu sedang setengah tidur melakukannya. Sampai-sampai sepertinya ia tak menyadari ada seorang gadis telanjang di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana ini~" Sakura hanya bisa merengek. Mendengar rengekan itu, pemuda pucat itu berhenti seketika.

Dengan gerakan pelan pemuda itu berbalik, matanya masih terlihat setengah tidur. Tak lama pun ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah cengo. Namun selisih waktu beberapa detik saja…

"Hwaaaaaaa!"

BRAK.

Pemuda pucat itu berteriak sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Sakura yang awalnya ingin mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, kini hanya bisa kembali ke posisi awal sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

Pemuda itu terlihat semakin pucat sambil membelalakan matanya bulat-bulat melihat sosok Sakura. Pemuda itu sama-sama terlihat syok mendapati seorang gadis duduk tanpa busana di atas ranjangnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu telah sadar sepenuhnya setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"K—kau—siapa?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" tanya pemuda itu dengan gugup sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mana kutahu, saat membuka mata aku sudah berada di sini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kamu?!" elak Sakura dengan nada kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak, ini pastilah sebuah lelucon. Mana mungkin kau membawa pulang wanita yang tak kau kenal, kalau tak ada alasan lain yang macam-macam kan?

Keduanya sama-sama bingung. Pemuda itu pun nampaknya tak mengerti kenapa Sakura dan dirinya bisa berada di tempat yang sama. Apalagi ia juga baru menyadari bahwa mereka berdua pun sama-sama tak mengenakan selembarpun pakaian.

Sungguh kalau berani sumpah Sakura tak mungkin masuk diam-diam ke kamar apartemen orang lain dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya lalu tidur di samping pemuda asing.

Meski ia pernah tinggal bersama Sasuke—yang saat itu merupakan seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalnya—tapi ia tak pernah lancang mengendap-endap tidur bersama Sasuke dengan tubuh telanjang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kalau sang pemilik kamar juga tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mungkinkah mereka di jebak? Tapi oleh siapa?

Dan lagi hal yang lebih memprihatinkan adalah kejadian yang saat ini menimpa mereka. Apa yang akan mereka katakan ketika ada orang lain yang melihat kejadian ini?

"Kau…"

-TBC-

Ya udah deh segitu dulu Fict-nya…  
Tebak-tebakan lagi yah~ siapa dia? He he.

Maaf yah, Shera cepet-cepet nulisnya, soalnya di desak jam pelajaran.

Review me plizzz  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	4. Day 4

~Balasan Reviews~

**Guest : **wah,, singkat sekali.. Siapa Sai? Sai Siapa? ha ha ha #mendadakamnesia

**Miharu : **_Arigatou_ kalo gitu buat review-nya ya~ :)  
Masa sih? Makasih banget yah~ Seneng deh liat kamu penasaran..ha ha #evil

**Alifa-chan : **Wuupz... mereka cuma 'tidur' kok.  
Nggak ngelakuin apa-apa.. ntar dibuktiin deh sama Sasuke. :3

**Makino-chan : **Astaga~ Shera salah nulis yah? Gomennasai~ u_u"  
Sasuke suka nggak yah~ Suka iya, enggak juga iya kali yah~ :D

**Hikari-chan : **Wah...tebakan kamu...*piiip*  
cari tau di Fict ini deh.

**Hamster-pink : **Sasuke luarnya emang kejam, aslinya lembut kok~ :)  
Sai bukan yah~ cekidot~

**Gadis polos : **wah wah, sehari sekali nih? ok dah.  
Oh ya, karena kamu 'gadsi polos' mungkin setelah baca chap ini kamu udah nggak polos lagi yah.. XD  
#warning dibaca yah jangan lupa.

**Sami-chan : **Sami sekarang nggak aktiv akun lagi? males login yah?  
Sakura baik-baik aja kok, nggak ada secuil pun yang ilang~ :3  
Sami jangan mati dong, kalo mati nggak ada yang nyemangatin Shera lagi.. :o #Dzig!

**Minri : **oke lah kalau begitu... :D

**hanazono yuri : **iya syukurlah dia sudah insyaf, berkat Itaschi juga kan. :)

**natsumo kagerou : **waduh, udah Shera duga pasti banyak typo-nya.  
nggak sempet ngecek sih.. u_u  
he he, akhir-akhir ini Shera kecanduan komik shoujo sih, mungkin jadi inspirasi kali yah.  
tapi sebisa mungkin Shera buat real kok.. :o  
Pssst, kalo ngetik di rumah nggak bakal keburu. Targetnya kan tiap hari update. u_u  
Sankyu atas review-nya, bermanfaat deh~ ^^

**uchiharuno susi : **oke deh~ update-nya abis buka puasa yah~ ^^

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**LOVE PROPOSAL**"

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Day 4 : Oh My God!**

**(Hari keempat : Ya Tuhan!)**

* * *

.

(**Warning!** Hard Lemon inside! Baca setelah buka puasa ya~)

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Di sini lah Sakura berada sekarang. Di sebuah caffee dengan nuansa jepang tradisional, dan ditemani seorang pemuda asing yang pagi ini berada satu ranjang dengannya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, semalam saat Sakura sepertinya terjatuh di pinggir kota. Pemuda pucat ini menemukannya dan tanpa sadar dibawanya ke apartemen. Sungguh dalam mimpi pun Sakura tak pernah berharap hal ini akan terjadi di kehidupannya.

Kala ia ingin melupakan seorang pria yang menghantui pikirannya dan melukai hatinya. Kala ia ingin menyerah atas perasaannya, justru malah datang pemuda asing yang kehadirannya sebenarnya tak diharapkan oleh Sakura.

"Tadi… kau bilang… siapa namamu?" Sakura bertanya sambil meneguk jus _cherry_-nya.

"Aku Shimura Sai. Kau cukup memanggilku Sai. Aku tak menyangka lho Haruno muda sepertimu berkeliaran di jalanan malam-malam." Pemuda itu sepertinya merupakan type yang ceplas-ceplos.

"Aku…hanya mencari udara segar."

Sai terlihat manggut-manggut, "Oh…hujan deras begitu kau dapat udara segar? Atau saking segarnya kau sampai demam dan pingsan?"

Sakura merengut mendengar adanya nada mengejek di kalimat pemuda pucat itu. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya tersenyum jahil sambil meneguk minumannya.

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan damai. Setidaknya 'damai' untuk hati Sakura. Ternyata semalam saat Sakura tengah bergalau ria, ia terjatuh pingsan di pinggir jalanan. Beruntung ia bertemu Sai dan ditolongnya. Namun yang sangat disayangkan ternyata saat itu Sai juga sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Kejadiannya memang sangat aneh, bisa dirinci yang sebenarnya terjadi mereka berdua sendiri tak menyadari telah melakukannya. 'melakukan' bukan dalam arti mesum ya. Mereka hanya tidur di ranjang yang sama—meski dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

"Tapi kau yakin kalau tak melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadaku kan?" Sakura menatapnya curiga. Sai yang awalnya sedang meneguk kopinya kini tersedak.

"Uhuk…Aku tak melakukannya! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tak melakukannya? Para pelayan sudah menjelaskannya kan." Sai mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan kopi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku tak akan semudah itu percaya omonganmu."

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau bisa pingsan di tempat seperti itu? Kalau saja bukan aku yang membawamu, mau jadi apa kau?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, tuan Shimura Sai. Saya beruntung bisa bertemu dengan anda dan maaf telah merepotkan."

Sai merengut mendengar nada ejekan dari Sakura, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa pingsan saat itu? Pelayanku bilang kau dalam keadaan demam tinggi, mungkinkah kau memiliki…"

Sai menggantung kalimat akhirnya. Membuat Sakura menghentikan minumnya dan menatap Sai di hadapannya. Sakura melancarkan pandangan 'apa yang mau kau katakan?' kepada Sai, membuat sang empunya akhirnya menjawab juga.

"Kau punya penyakit?"

Uhuk!

Sakura hampir saja menelan es batu yang berada di dalam gelasnya bulat-bulat mendengar ucapan Sai. Ia tak pernah merasa sakit atau didakwa menjadi seseorang yang mengidap penyakit mematikan. Jangan bilang pemuda itu sedang menyumpahinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Enak saja~ Aku ini anak sehat!"

Sai hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapinya.

Dengan ini Sakura menambah daftar orang asing dalam hidupnya. Sai yang merupakan seorang pelukis amatir. Namanya baru mengembang di perfektur sekitar sana saja, tapi sudah lumayan terkenal.

Sakura juga merasa sangat lega karena ternyata diantara mereka tak terjadi apapun, dan yang melepaskan pakaian Sakura adalah para pelayan perempuan Sai. Semua telah dibuktikan dengan pernyataan beberapa pelayan di apartemen itu.

Sakura berbincang-bincang dengan Sai. Entah mengapa ia bisa bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kehidupannya yang mendadak berubah drastic kepada pemuda asing itu. Tapi Sai pun sepertinya tak keberatan mendengarkannya, sesekali Sai juga menceritakan mengenai kehidupan pribadinya yang apes.

"Kau sih masih bisa dilogika mengenai perjodohan itu, sedangkan aku sama sekali tak masuk akal!"

Sakura nampak penasaran, "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tak tahu 1001 kesialanku bukan?" Sai memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik.

Sakura sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar cerita Sai yang diangapnya konyol. Dimana ia akan menggambar sebuah pemandangan dari atas gedung pencakar langit, yang ada malah seluruh peralatan lukisnya diterbangkan oleh angin kencang.

Belum lagi mengenai cinta pertamanya data kelas 3 SD yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si cewek dengan alasan 'kamu suka ngupil kalo kita lagi ngobrol, aku jijik!'.

Pertemuannya dengan Sai sepertinya cukup untuk membuat bayangan Sasuke menghilang…setidaknya untuk sementara.

-ooOoo-

Di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan sebuah lambang kipas. Lambang Uchiha. Sepulang dari caffee bersama Sai, Sakura entah mengapa memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sasuke.

Tapi kini ia terjebak di depan kamar mansion Uchiha. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan 3 minggunya bersama pemuda Uchiha.

Sakura masih mengingatnya, hari dimana ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Hari dimana ia akan meraih gagang pintu itu dan melihat seorang pemuda telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan gaya mengantuknya.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, "Saat itu aku penasaran kenapa ia bisa bangun sesiang itu? Padahal saat bersamaku tak pernah ia bangun lebih siang dariku."

Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan seseuatu menyesak, menyayat hatinya. Sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Meninggalkan luka yang mungkin akan sulit baginya bangkit kembali.

"Haaahh… untuk apa lagi aku ke sini sih~" Sakura mendesah frustasi.

Ia ingin melupakan Sasuke, tapi semakin dilupakan yang didapatnya hanyalah stress dan frustasi. Sakura bermaksud untuk mengingat segala kenangan bersama Sasuke, namun ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Kini Sakura akan berusaha untuk hidup sendiri tanpa bayangan Sasuke. Setidaknya ia datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tok Tok Tok.

Ketukan pertama tak mendapatkan jawaban, dan ketukan selanjutnya pun masih tak mendapatkan jawaban. Akhirnya merasa putus asa, Sakura berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Sakura…?"

Tepat saat Sakura berbalik, sosok yang dicarinya berdiri di sana. Sasuke menatapnya seakan tak percaya.

"Sasu—"

Belum selesai Sakura memanggil namanya, Sasuke sudah berlari kencang meraih tubuh Sakura dan menariknya. Pelukan erat pun dapat Sakura rasakan. Matanya membulat sempurna tak mempercayainya. Sasuke memeluknya seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Sakura…Sakura…" gumam Sasuke. Pelukkannya pun semakin mengerat. "Maafkan aku…"

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura sepertinya kebingungan akan tingkah Sasuke yang berubah 180 derajat itu.

"Maaf~"

Merasa sedikit tenang, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan masuk ke dalam mansion. Sasuke terduduk di sofa, sedangkan Sakura mencoba mengambilkan air putih untuk membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa tenang.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menerima uluran gelas berisikan air dari tangan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau terlihat pucat,… apa kau kurang sehat?" dari nada bicaranya Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menatap Sakura. Melihat ekspresi cemas Sakura entah mengapa membuatnya terkekeh sendiri. Sakura semakin bingung dibuatnya, jarang sekali melihat Sasuke se-ekspresif ini.

Tak lama pun Sasuke berhenti tertawa, wajahnya menunduk sehingga beberapa helaian rambut ravennya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Sakura mendekat dengan hati-hati. Ia duduk di sofa sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasu…?" Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, saat itu juga ia merasakan suhu Sasuke yang tinggi.

"Sasuke kau demam? Astaga."

Sakura terlihat sangat panic menyadari hal itu. Namun saat ia akan bangkit mengambilkan obat-obatan yang setidaknya bisa menurunkan suhu Sasuke, tangan Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. Sekali lagi tubuh mungil Sakura direngkuh erat oleh Sasuke.

Sakura tak bisa berpikir lagi. Mendadak otaknya eror dan menolak untuk berpikir. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia memutuskan untuk melupakan dan menyerah atas perasaannya, pemuda raven itu memeluknya seerat ini.

"Aku tahu aku sudah banyak melukaimu, dan aku juga tak banyak berharap kau mau memaafkanku."

Sakura bisa mendengar nada parau Sasuke, tubuhnya juga banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Nafasnya yang terengah pun membuat Sakura berpikir, mungkinkah Sasuke buru-buru pulang atau ia sedang tergesa-gesa terhadap sesuatu?

"Tapi kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku sekali ini saja." Sasuke berucap perlahan tepat di telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura merinding geli. "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Demammu pasti terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai kau bicara ngelantur seperti ini." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan kembali mengecek kening Sasuke.

"Demamku ini karena aku lelah mencarimu semalaman."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. Rona merah pun menghiasi kedua pipinya seketika, wajahnya bahkan memerah melebihi merahnya wajah Sasuke. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke kembali terkekeh.

"Kau memang lucu sekali. Gampang marah, gampang ngambek, gampang tertawa, tak pernah membuat bosan." Sahut Sasuke di sela tawanya. Sakura sampai harus menundukkan kepalanya menutupi hal itu.

"Sasuke… kau serius kan? Kali ini kau tak mencoba menjahiliku?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya aku memang ingin mengerjaimu sedikit lagi, tapi berhubung kepalaku pusing jadi kutunda dulu." Penjelasan Sasuke langsung mendapatkan sambutan cubitan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke! Kau jahat sekali~ Menyebalkan!"

"Hey hey, Sakura. Kau ingin aku mati muda ya~"

Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak mencubitnya lagi. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat, menyebarkan pesona yang dimiliki masing-masing. Membuai satu sama lain. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari baik Sasuke maupu Sakura saling menutup matanya.

Kecupan manis pun mendarat di sana. Memaut bibir bertemu dengan bibir, mengecap saliva yang mengalir jatuh.

"Mmmh~" Sakura bergumam.

Ciuman itu hanya seperti bibir yang menempel selama 3 detik lamanya. Karena sebenarnya ini ciuman pertama bagi mereka, tentu saja keduanya merasa canggung. Ditambah lagi mereka sudah cukup lama tak saling bertemu dan berbicara. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, sedangkan Sasuke juga ikutan tersipu.

Namun tak lama bagi mereka untuk segera menyesuaikan diri, Sasuke kembali mengambil inisiatif. Didekatkannya lagi wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang tak ingin menolaknya mencoba memejamkan mata agar dirinya tak terlalu gugup.

"Emmmngh~" Sakura mengerang saat merasa nafasnya terhenti. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Mukanya pun sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ahh~Emmn…" Sakura kembali melenguh saat Sasuke menekan tubuhnya ke sofa, sehingga kini Sakura bersandar pada sisi sofa.

'Jantungku bisa meledak.' Sakura semakin memejamkan matanya, ia hanya bisa merasakan bibir basah Sasuke yang melumat bibirnya dan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menekannya.

Bruk.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya saat suara itu terdengar, namun ia merasa aneh ketika menyadari bibirnya sudah tak merasa 'basah' lagi. Dan tubuhnya mendadak didorong keras ke sofa.

'Itu suara apa ya?'

Merasa penasaran, Sakura membuka matanya. Dan kali ini ia kembali dikejutkan oleh kondisi Sasuke yang dengan muka merah padam terlihat lemas di pelukannya. Sasuke sepertinya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan demamnya yang meninggi drastic.

"Sa—Sasuke! Bertahanlah~"

-ooOoo-

Selalu ada saja badai yang lain muncul setelah badai lainnya berlalu. Sakura hanya bisa berjaga-jaga akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi lagi di kehidupannya. Tapi ada hal baik juga yang didapatnya kini. Sakura telah mengatakan kepada keluarganya bahwa ia memilih untuk bertunangan dengan Sasuke, Clan Uchiha pun menerimanya.

Namun sayangnya saat ini Sasuke sedang terserang demam, jadi belum bisa dipastikan kapan tanggal pertunangan resminya. Seperti biasa, Sakura kadang merasa kesal dengan sikap _Kaasan-_nya yang kelewat bersemangat. Sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin segera meresmikan hubungannya itu dengan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya demam Sasuke tak akan turun untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau kau menikah nanti, segeralah punya anak yah~ _Kaasan _yakin kalau kau memiliki anak dari Sasuke pasti akan menghasilkan bibir unggulan(?) yang kualitasnya terjamin~ Kyaaa~"

"_Kaasan~_" Sakura _sweet drop _sendiri mendengar _Kaasan_-nya bercerita sesuatu yang menurutnya belum saatnya untuk diceritakan saat ini.

"Oh iya, kalian berencana akan berbulan madu dimana? Di Amerika? Prancis? Spanyol? Italy? Ah! Ataukah seperti _Kaasan _dan _Tousan _yang berbulan madu di Hawai?"

"_Kaasan, _berhentilah~" Sakura kini merengek kepada ibunya yang sedang mengkhayalkan mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga Sakura dan Sasuke yang bahkan belum terlaksana.

"Sssst! Kau ini~ Ibu sedang menerawang kehidupanmu." Bela sang _Kaasan._

"Menerawang? Oh…yang benar saja. Memangnya ibu ini peramal?" Sakura kini mulai merasa kesal.

Di sela perdebatan ibu-anak itu, Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia menepuk pundak Sakura, memberikannya kode bahwa mereka perlu berbicara berdua. Sakura mengikuti langkah Itachi yang membawanya menjauh dari keramaian.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Itachi mengawali pembicaraan.

"Demamnya masih cukup tinggi, tapi sudah lebih turun dari kemarin." Sakura menanggapinya dengan santai, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai menemukan kecocokan sebagai keluarga.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kau terlihat cukup segar hari ini." Sahut Itachi setelah beberapa saat mengamati Sakura secara keseluruhan.

"Ah, benarkah? Mungkin karena aku tidur cukup nyenyak semalam."

"Memangnya selama ini kau tak tidur nyenyak?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku mengalami bencana sehingga aku tak bisa tidur memikirkannya." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela teras.

"Bencana?" sepertinya Itachi bisa mencium keanehan itu. Sakura pun mau tak mau hanya bisa menjelaskan rincinya.

"Uh~ tapi…jangan katakan hal ini kepada Sasuke ya… Suatu saat aku pasti akan mengatakannya sendiri kepada Sasuke, tapi sementara ini rahasiakan dulu darinya~"

"Aku janji."

"Em… sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Sasuke menolakku untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku pergi ke pusat kota. Ingat saat kau menemukanku sendirian di pinggir jalan?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura kembali meneruskan kalimatnya, "Di sana aku jatuh pingsan, lalu seorang pria menyelamatkanku."

"Pria kau bilang?" Itachi meneguk gelas berisikan _wine_ yang terlihat mahal itu perlahan. "Biar kutebak kalau begitu…"

Sakura hanya bisa melirik ke arah Itachi, ia merasa berdebar-debar juga memikirkan apa reaksi Itachi kalau mengetahui hal yang terjadi. Tapi tidak… mereka tak melakukan apapun, jadi seharusnya Sakura tak perlu merasa tak enak.

"Kau dibawa ke mansionnya dan saat kau terbangun kau sudah berada satu ranjang dengannya? Benar begitu?"

"Ah! Tepat. Darimana kau bisa mengetahui hal itu? Jangan bilang kau membuntutiku?"

"Ha ha ha, tidak. Itu adalah cara lama untuk menggaet nona muda sepertimu." Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura merasa sedikit diremehkan. "Jadi kalian…melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Tentu tidak! Kami tak melakukan apapun!" elak Sakura sekuat tenaga.

"Benarkah? Tak mungkin ia hanya membawamu pulang tanpa melakukan apapun terhadapmu. Memang sih itu hanya berlaku jika ia normal dan bukan Homo."

"_Niichan_! Memang sih aku tak sepenuhnya yakin dengan pernyataannya, tapi aku tak merasakan perubahan berarti dalam tubuhku. Jadi kupikir memang tak terjadi apapun diantara kami saat itu."

"Hmm… baiklah baiklah, Sasuke yang akan membuktikannya nanti pada saat 'malam pertama' kalian." Sahut Itachi dengan nada setengah bercanda. "Oh ya Sakura, meski kalian belum resmi tunangan, dan karena mungkin nanti saat acara resminya aku tak bisa hadir maka aku akan memberikan hadiah pertunangan kepada kalian lebih dahulu."

"Hadiah pertunangan?"

Tanpa menjawabnya Itachi segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sepasang kunci dengan gantungan lambang Uchiha. Itachi meraih tangan Sakura dan menaruh kunci itu di genggaman Sakura.

"Mansion Uchiha dimana kalian pertama dipertemukan… sepertinya akan menjadi tempat bersejarah bagi kalian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya sebagai hadiah dariku."

Sakura melongo tak percaya, kunci itu adalah kunci mansion Uchiha. Sakura refleks segera memeluk calon kakak iparnya itu.

"_Arigatou, Oniichan~_" sahut Sakura bahagia.

Itachi sempat kaget melihat Sakura yang mendadak berlaku manja kepadanya. Ia kemudian hanya bisa mengusap-usap rambut merah muda gadis mantan calon istrinya dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon istri adik kandungnya. Alias.. calon adik iparnya.

Setelahnya Sakura berpamitan kepada Itachi untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sasuke. Itachi pun mengangguk. Ditatapnya sosok merah muda itu yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Mungkin sedikit banyak Itachi juga menaruh hati kepada gadis itu.

-ooOoo-

Tepat seminggu Sasuke terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang karena demamnya, dan genap seminggu pula Sakura bersusah payah bolak-balik dari sekolah ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengurusnya.

Dalam mengurus Sasuke, Sakura terbilang sabar. Biasanya Sakura merupakan anak manja yang ingin segala kemauannya terpenuhi secara singkat. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin pertunangannya dengan Sasuke diadakan secepat mungkin, tapi beberapa bulan terakhir sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengembangkan sikap kedewasaannya.

Sekarang mereka telah memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah baru mereka. Sebuah mansion yang menjadi tempat pertama pertemuan mereka dan akan menjadi tempat terakhir bagi mereka bersama selamanya. Setelah Sasuke memulihkan kembali kesehatannya, mereka segera mempersiapkan perpindahan mereka. Karena sepertinya pasangan muda ini sudah tak sabar ingin hidup bersama.

"Fuaaahhh~ Senangnya bisa kembali ke tempat ini~" seru Sakura girang sambil membuka jendela balkon mansionnya. Udara sore dan sinar mentari senja menyambutnya dalam suka cita.

Tak lama Sakura merasakan sebuah rengkuhan lembut melingkar di perutnya. Mendekapnya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan, tanpa menolehpun Sakura tahu siapa orangnya. Bahkan ia menyambut rengkuhan tangan itu.

"_Kaasan_ bertanya kapan kita akan melangsungkan pertunangan?" suara baritone itu mendesir di telinga mungil Sakura.

"Kalau Sasuke sendiri, ingin melaksanakannya kapan?" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa ia kini menjadi wanita paling bahagia melebihi siapapun.

"Kapanpun tak masalah." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, ia mencium pucuk rambut merah muda Sakura yang dihiasi warna senja. "Karna sekarang, bagiku, kau bahkan telah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku."

Sakura membuka matanya ketika mendengar rayuan Sasuke itu. Meski mungkin ia ingin mengatakan 'gombal', tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia bahagia. Merasa bahwa segala yang dibutuhkannya ada pada diri Sasuke. Ia merasa bisa melakukan apapun asalkan Sasuke berada di sisinya.

Perlahan Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura, membuatnya menatap pesona yang dimilikinya. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Sakura, menyentuh setiap senti wajahnya yang begitu indah kala itu.

Entah bagaimana kelanjutannya, Sasuke telah mengklaim bibir Sakura. Rona merah mempercantik wajah Sakura, tangannya pun melingkar di leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Ennngh~mmm~" Lidah Sasuke tak ingin pasiv saja, ia mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Sakura dan menghisap salivanya sampai habis. Seperti orang yang sedang menikmati makanan terenak di dunia.

"Sas..emm~eenngh~" Sakura melenguh saat merasakan tubuhnya semakin terhimpit ke pagar balkon, rok pendeknya pun sedikit tersingkap naik.

"Emmngh~eenn~emmh~Sa…emmm~" Sakura meremas kaos yang dipakai Sasuke. Sasuke semakin liar dalam mulut Sakura, membuat Sakura kewalahan sendiri menghadapinya.

"Emm…Fuaah~" merasa Sakura menahan nafasnya, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciuman itu. Sasuke menghapus tetesan saliva yang berceceran di bibirnya, ia juga membersihkan bibir Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Sasu~ kenapa kau jadi seliar ini?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, nafasnya sudah hampir hilang kalau saja Sasuke terlambat melepaskan ciuman maut itu.

"Maaf…tapi aku selalu menahannya, dan kini aku sudah tak bisa lagi…" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan menundukkan kepala malu akan ucapannya sendiri. Sakura mendesah tak percaya, ternyata ia bisa melihat sisi manis dan sisi liar Sasuke di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu menahannya lagi mulai sekarang."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, sungguh Sasuke pun merasa bahagia bersama Sakura. Memang awalnya ia hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura yang saat itu masih menjadi calon istri Itachi—kakak kandungnya.

Sebelum kembali mendekatkan bibirnya. Sakura memejamkan mata, bersiap merasakan keliaran Sasuke kembali pada bibirnya.

"Engh~!"

Sakura melonjak kaget saat ternyata Sasuke tak lagi melumat bibirnya, daerah jajahannya beralih ke leher jenjang Sakura. Menggigitnya kecil-kecil sehingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang cukup banyak.

"Sasuke~Enghh~eenn~" Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan bagian bawahnya juga tak diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Sebelah kaki Sasuke menerobos masuk di antara kedua paha Sakura, menggesek bagian basah di bawah sana dengan lututnya.

"Emm~" Sasuke menderukan kecapannya, seakan ingin memberikan kesan bahwa ia sedang menikmati tubuh Sakura itu.

"Aaahh~Engh~Sasu~tidak~eeenghhh…jangan di sini~eeennn~" Sakura mencoba mengendalikan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia sadar bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di balkon mansion Uchiha, dan bukannya tak mungkin bagi mereka untuk dilihat oleh penginap yang lain.

"Sakura…kau pikir aku berani melakukan ini tanpa tahu situasi? Jangan remehkan Uchiha."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah mengosongkan mansion khusus pada hari ini. Jadi kumohon~" Sakura merinding melihat seringai di wajah Uchiha bungsu ini. "Biarkan aku menikmati makananku."

"Kyaaaa~"

Dengan sekali gerakan tubuh Sakura dibopongnya menuju kamar mansion. Sakura pun mau tak mau kini hanya bisa mempersiapkan dirinya saja menghadapi serangan Sasuke.

Suara pintu yang tertutup dan tubuhnya yang diturunkan di atas ranjang membuat degup jantung Sakura semakin berdetak kencang. Sasuke merangkak naik, dibelainya lembut rambut panjang Sakura. Sakura semakin merasa gugup akan suasana ini.

"Kau takut?" nada Sasuke terdengar sangat lembut. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa ini yang pertama kalinya bagi Sakura, jadi ia ingin memberikan kesan yang bagus untuk gadisnya itu.

"Aku…tak tahu harus melakukan apa." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat, melihat hal itu Sasuke segera meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau lakukan, kau cukup menikmatinya saja." Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura perlahan, Sakura pun mengikutinya. Tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Tapi…benarkah ini tak apa? Aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa~"

Sasuke mendengus. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang cemas dan gugup membuatnya semakin gemas dan ingin segera melahapnya. Sasuke sendiri tak habis pikir, Sakura yang biasanya cerewet dan selalu mencari perhatiannya ternyata bisa semanis ini bila dihadapkan dengan hal-hal berbau 'sex'.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah tak membuatku kecewa." Dengan jahil Sasuke menarik kaos Sakura dan melepasnya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat bahkan sebelum Sakura menyadari hal itu.

"Ehh?! Ta—tapi tadi kau bilang aku tak perlu melakukan apapun?!" Sakura kini terlihat ingin menangis saking paniknya. Ia bahkan tak bisa melawan ketika Sasuke menyibak roknya di bawah sana.

"Ssstt~ Aku memang mengatakan kau tak perlu, tapi aku yakin kau ingin melakukan sesuatu di tengah-tengah kegiatan nanti." Sasuke kembali memamerkan seringainya.

"Tapi Sasu~Aaaah~! Engg~" tanpa mendengar alasan Sakura lagi Sasuke segera melahap salah satu gundukan di dada Sakura. Membuat sang empunya menggeliyat geli.

"EmnghhHhh~ Sas~eennnh~" karena dibilang tak perlu melakukan apapun, Sakura mencoba meredam gerakannya dengan meremas ranjang dan menutupi mulutnya.

Sasuke semakin dibuat gemas dengan sikap Sakura itu, ia menggigit-gigit kecil pucuk kemerahan puting Sakura, sebelah tangannya memainkan dada yang lainnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus-elus paha mulus Sakura.

"Aaa~aahh~eenn~engh~ngggg~hhh…" Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia masih menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk menikmatinya, Sakura pun mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, ia ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi gadis yang akan sebentar lagi akan diubahnya menjadi wanita itu. Wajah Sakura yang merona dan usahanya dalam mengikuti ucapan Sasuke sungguh membuat Sasuke sendiri kehilangan kendalinya.

"Kyaaa~Sasu~!"

Sakura memekik kencang ketika Sasuke mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk melepaskan celana dalam yang merupakan kain satu-satunya yang menghalangi vaginanya itu. Sasuke melemparnya sembarangan, ia segera menahan kedua paha Sakura yang menghimpitnya.

"Kyaaa, Sasu~ engh~ Jangan~"

Sakura mencoba mendorong kepala Sasuke yang kian mendekat ke arah kewanitaannya itu. Namun tenaga Sasuke tentu saja lebih kuat darinya, dengan mudah Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dan lidahnya pun menyusup ke dalam lorong basah itu.

"Aaaaaa~Ennnghhhh~! Ah…enn..ahh~"

Sakura menjerit saat kewanitaannya terasa digelitik oleh lidah hangat Sasuke. Tak hanya menjilatnya, kedua tangannya juga ikut andil. Sebelah tangannya memainkan klitoris Sakura, sebelahnya lagi memasukkan jarinya ke lorong itu.

Sasuke mendecak dalam hati, rasa manis menjalari lidahnya dan sebagian menetes membentuk jalur di lehernya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah klimaks, Sasuke pun bangkit untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Ia sempat berpikir, mengapa Sakura tak menjerit atau setidaknya mendesah panjang saat klimaksnya yang pertama.

Sasuke terkekeh ketika mendapati jawabannya. Tentu saja Sakura tak ingin kalah meski dalam hal seperti ini. Mungkin baginya mendesah merupakan bentuk kekalahan, makanya ia mencoba meredamnya dengan menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke merangkak menaiki tubuh Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya yang berlinang. Sepintas rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati Sasuke, ia iba melihat tangan Sakura yang memerah akibat gigitannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja kan?" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura itu, ia mengelusnya dan menciuminya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa, dan lagi kau juga bilang bahwa di tengah-tengah kegiatan aku pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu kan? Aku… aku hanya takut. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sasuke~"

Mendengar rengekan Sakura yang manja itu darah kembali mendesir dalam diri Sasuke. Satu lagi fakta yang baru saja diketahui oleh Sasuke, ternyata ia baru menyadarinya bahwa pikirannya jauh lebih mesum dari yang dibayangkannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku melakukannya perlahan saja ya…" Sasuke kembali memposisikan dirinya. Sakura yang masih tak tahu harus melakukan apa kini terlihat lebih pasrah.

Sebenarnya dengan sikap Sakura ini bukan berarti ia tak mengetahui hal-hal mengenai 'sex', Sakura sudah cukup memahami kegiatan suami-istri itu. Tapi apa yang pernah dilihat atau apa yang pernah didengarnya itu terkadang jauh lebih simple daripada saat kita melakukannya secara 'live'.

"Ingatkan aku ketika kau akan klimaks ya.." sahut Sasuke dengan nada isengnya. Sakura pun mendecih kesal mendengarnya.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kali ini ia akan segera mendapatkan keperawanan Sakura. Jantung Sasuke berdetak tak kalah cepatnya, karena bagaimanapun ia tak ingin melukai gadis merah muda itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya saat pertama kali keperawanan diambil pasti akan merasakan sakit bukan?

Kalau saja ada cara lain untuk meredam rasa sakit Sakura, pasti Sasuke akan mengupayakannya. Setidaknya ia tak ingin membuat Sakura trauma dalam berhubungan seperti ini dengannya.

"Aku mulai." Sasuke menunduk dan mulai melumat bibir Sakura, ia berharap dengan ini ia akan mengurangi rasa sakit Sakura. Dengan satu dorongan keras pun Sasuke berhasil menyatukan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Ennghh~!"

Pekikan Sakura tertahan oleh lumatan Sasuke. Tangan Sakura yang gemetar dapat dirasakan Sasuke kala tangan itu melingkari lehernya. Tangan Sasuke meremas-remas lembut dada Sakura bergantian, bibirnya juga belum berhenti melumat. Semua itu dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di selangkangan Sakura.

"Engh~eennmm…eem~" mendengar Sakura yang mulai mendesah teratur Sasuke pun menggerakan pinggulnya. Desahan Sakura keluar senada dengan gerakan _in-out_ pinggang Sasuke.

"Sssh~" Sasuke mencoba meredam desahannya sendiri, bagaimana tidak, lelaki mana yang kuat menahan jepitan kencang wanita pada bagian kejantanannya.

Merasa sudah tak kuat menahannya lagi, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan itu. Membuat ranjang mereka berdecit dan bergoyang keras, Sakura mendesah dengan liar. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah ke negri mana bersama kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Sasuke menahan kedua paha Sakura untuk tetap terbuka, sehingga ia bisa melihat gerakan keluar-masuknya sendiri. Melihat sebagaimana kewanitaan Sakura menjepitnya dengan keras. Sesekali Sasuke menggunakan jarinya untuk memainkan klitoris Sakura, hal ini membuat jepitannya semakin mengencang.

"AaahH~ Aaaah…Aaah~ Sasu…aku~ aaaaaaahhhh~"

Mengerti akan kode yang diberikan Sakura, Sasuke segera menghentikan kegiatan jahilnya dan menusuk Sakura lebih dalam lagi. Membuatnya mencapai titik kenikmatan secara bersamaan.

"Aaaaaakhhh~!"

Dengan jeritan kencang dari Sakura, Sasuke pun menyemburkan sperma-nya di permukaan kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke sadar, ia tak ingin cepat-cepat menjadi seorang ayah, tapi ia ingin cepat-cepat meresmikan Sakura menjadi istrinya. Membayangkan ketika tiap malam mereka melakukan itu sampai beberapa kali…

Sakura melirik, "Sasuke~"

"Hn? Tidurlah, besok kau harus berangkat pagi kan? Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau nanti aku lapar." Sasuke terkekeh dengan ucapan jahilnya sendiri.

"Kalau lapar masih ada sup tomat di lemari kok, kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja lagi. Karena itu jangan bangunkan aku sampai aku yang lapar dan bangun sendiri, ok?"

Sasuke hanya bisa cengo mendapatkan balasan dari calon tunangannya itu. Ingin sekali ia menarik kembali tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya dan menyerangnya sampai ia benar-benar tak bisa berdiri lagi keesokan harinya. Tapi melihat Sakura yang kini sudah terlelap di sampingnya membuatny tak tega juga. Yah, setidaknya ia masih harus bersabar sampai hari dimana ia akan memiliki wanita itu secara resmi.

Drrrrrrt! Drrrt! DDdrrrrt!.

Deringan suara telepon yang kencang segera membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari apa yang baru saja dikhayalkannya.

'Kenapa pikiranku bisa semesum itu?'

Dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Terlihat nama Itachi tertera di layarnya. Ia pun menekan tombol penjawab dan menempatkan dirinya duduk bersandar di ranjang.

"_Moshi-moshi_… ada apa Itachi-_nii_?"

"_Wah, sudah selesai ya?"_ pertanyaan Itachi di seberang sana membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Namun suara kekehan samar-samar yang ditangkap Sasuke membuat Sasuke menyadari arah pembicaran ini.

"Oh… Ya..seperti yang kau tahu, cuma aku bisa membuat Sakura tertidur lelap sampai seperti ini…" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

Wajah pulas Sakura terlihat cantik dengan lampu reremangan di sana, tapi bagaimanapun sepertinya Sasuke akan selalu menganggap Sakura cantik. Perlahan dibelainya rambut panjang Sakura yang terurai. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam menyembunyikan permata emerald di dalamnya.

"_Benarkah? Yah, kau memang adikku sih.. jadi kau pasti mendapat sebagian dari kehebatanku… ha ha ha"_

"Apa maksudnya itu? Aku jauh lebih hebat darimu!"

"_Ya ya ya."_

"Oh ya, _Niichan…_" Sasuke terdiam sejenak memandangi wajah Sakura. "_Arigatou_ ya~ Semuanya jadi seperti ini berkat bantuan dari _Niichan_."

"_Hmm… Sepertinya aku menyesal telah membantumu, bagaimana ini?"_

"_Niichan_!"

"_Ha ha ha. Tapi sepertinya belum saatnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku." _Kini nada bicara Itachi terdengan serius, Sasuke pun menyadari perubahan itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"_Ini bukanlah masalah besar kalau kau memang sudah menetapkan hatimu, tapi…aku mengatakannya demi kebaikan Sakura juga."_

Sasuke kini terdiam. Tangannya telah berhenti membelai Sakura, ia hanya menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

"_Sepertinya gadis itu telah pulang…"_

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Wah wah, Shera bakal berdosa nih kalo ada yang baca pas masih puasa.  
Makanya Shera update-nya pas jam buka puasa, nggak apa kan?

kalo sekarang tebak lagi siapa gadis itu ada yang bisa nggak ya? :3

Oh ya, ada yang ngasih saran kemaren sama Shera..  
#lupanamanya, gomen~  
Katanya gimana kalo Shera update-nya 2 hari sekali aja.  
Gimana menurut kalian?

Ok, itu dulu aja dari Shera.  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	5. Day 5

~Balasan Reviews~

**Qren : **wah, kalo cerita tanpa konflik kayak sayur tanpa bumbu dong? anyep, ha ha.  
Iya deh Shera usahain konfliknya cepet selesai yah~

**hanazono yuri : **iyahhhhh~ xO

**cherryhotandcold : **iyah deh rebess-eh,beres mksudnya.

**East Robo : **iya nih, cabang kemana-mana ea... xD  
Waduh, selingkuh semua dong? Adil juga sih~ #evilmode

**julia : **wah udah bukan pihak ketiga lagi, tapi keempat. :D  
he he, ini sebenernya cinta segi4 lho, tapi pairnya nggak Shera sebutin ah~ :3

**alifa-chan :** iyap! itu si mantan masa lalu Sasuke is back!  
Kira-kira siapa ya dia? Kalo kamu sering baca Fict Shera, pasti tau siapa char cwe ke3 fav Shera. :3  
Owh, okke deh~ Lemon cuma peng-asem doang kok. Nggak dibaca ya nggak begitu mempengaruhi cerita. He he

**hikari matsushita : **iyap, si mantan ayam dateng~ :3

**zhao mei mei : **Berpaling? Seperti kata Itachi lah,  
kalo hatinya udah tetap, ini bukanlah masalah. :)

**natsumo kagerou : **wah, masih aja ada typo yah?  
Shera perbaiki lagi deh~  
Waduh, tuh lemon masih aja kurang greget katanya. xD  
#perverttingkatdewa

**charlotte Helene d'Orleans : **wah, kalo mengenai keperawanan Sakura,  
Shera lebih menekankan ke 'sakit' yang dialami Sakura itu sendiri.  
Soalnya jujur aja, kalo nulis sambil mengbayangin darah perawan tuh... rasanya ngeri, bukan so sweet. T.T  
#takutdarah

**shfly9734 : **wah, ganti beneran nih, karna nggak polos? ha ha :D  
oke deh, ditunggu PM-nya yah?  
dia yang mana nih? mantan si Sasu? lumayan penuh deh~ he he, tapi dia cuma muncul di beberapa chap doang kok.  
Wah, aku kurang clue yah? Tapi tebakan kamu... *piiiip*  
I'm a girl. Muslim. :D  
Line? udah nggak punya. he he.  
Saknyu for all.

**Sami-chan : **hm... Sami-chan pasti tau dong char cwe ke3 fav-ku? :3  
he he he.

**Guest : **InoSai itu sebenernya cuma sub-pair aja, tapi pasti ada kok.  
Jadi maaf kalo terlalu berpusat sama SasuSaku yah~  
nanti Shera coba perbanyak scene-nya deh.

**hazuki fujimaru : **Sankyu, Shera juga suka kamu... xD #mendadaknembak  
Cewek mantan Sasu siapa yah~ he he tebak deh~  
Salam kenal juga, hazuki-chan. :)

**sasusakueeeee : **hmm.. ia dia mantannya Sasuke. Udah mantan lho yah, jadi Saku lovers jangan pada cerumbu-eh, cemburu.  
Pas buka puasa yah? Shera juga rencananya begitu sih, nanti kalo ada komplain baru diubah lagi jadwal update-nya. :)

**hamster-pink : **iya dong, Sasu emang egois, tapi dia nggak jahat kok.  
Wah, emang agak antagonis sih, apa itu juga bisa dibilang antagonis yah.

**widhy : **hmm... nggak rumit kok.  
Biasanya kalo ada konflik, ntar diselesaiin dulu baru muncul konflik lainnya.

**tsurugi de lelouch : **he he iya tuh Sasu protektif.  
waduh, typo yah? Shera kurang cermat nih.  
Lain kali Shera coba teliti~ sankyu atas koreksinya. :)

**makino yukito-chan : **he he, sebenernya nggak niat maen tebak-tebakan.  
Pas Maki-chan nebak, jadi kepikiran buat bikin akhir chap-nya jadi tanda tanya. he he  
Waduh, emang Karin rendah yah?  
Di anime-nya emang Shera nggak suka ama dia, tapi dy cocok banget buat jadi peran semi-antagonis. he he

**guest : **hy hy, iya nih Shera's back!  
keep dukung Shera yah~ sankyu~ :)

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**LOVE PROPOSAL"**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Day 5 : The One I Loved The Most**

**(Hari kelima : Orang yang paling kucinta)**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Hari pertunangan telah ditentukan. Sakura kini sedang melingkari kalender di kamarnya dengan bentuk hati dan sepidol warna merah, menandakan bahwa hari itu merupakan hari penting baginya. Dan… tentu saja bagi Sasuke juga.

"Sakura!" panggilan pagi yang terdengar sangat tak mesra itu membuat lamunan Sakura terbuyar. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar dan bergegas menuju dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

"Ya, sayang~" dengan nada manjanya ia menyambut seorang pemuda berambut raven pantat ayam-_style_ yang balik menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tomat-tomatku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menginterogasi. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah senyum-senyum sambil berjalan mendekati sang pemuda.

"Karena warna tomat itu sepertinya sudah mulai membusuk, jadi aku membuangnya. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan segera membelikanmu yang segar."

Mendengar hal itu bukannya senang, Sasuke malah melepaskan pelukan Sakura di lengannya dan menatapnya sangar. Sakura yang tak menyadari hal itu—karena sedang dimabuk cinta—hanya menatap polos ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tau, NONA MUDA HARUNO SAKURA." ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kalimatnya. Sakura kini mulai menyadari bahwa sepertinya ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Oh, kau masih belum mengerti rupanya, Sakura… ini bukan sekedar 'salah', namun 'sangat salah'.

"Bahwa tomat-tomat itu adalah produk langka yang khusus didatangkan dari luar negri hanya untukku!"

Sakura hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mendengar seruan Sasuke. Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah itu. Bagaimana tidak, sejak Sakura tinggal bersamanya di mansion yang diberikan Itachi untuk mereka itu, yang dilakukannya adalah memberikan ke-stress-an berlebih pada Sasuke.

"Ma—maaf~" Sakura menunduk menyesali perbuatannya. Ini lah yang membuat Sasuke selalu mencoba bersabar dalam setiap kesalahan Sakura. Sikap manis Sakura yang bahkan bisa meluluhkan hati beku Sasuke. Seperti Cleopatra yang dengan kecantikannya bisa meluluhkan raja mesir, bukan?

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." Sasuke pun akhirnya mengalah dan menutup kembali kulkas yang tadi dibukanya.

"Eum…itu…bagaimana kalau sebagai permohonan maafku, aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu?"

Sasuke menoleh, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan tawaran Sakura. Berhubung satu-satunya kemampuan yang mungkin diakui oleh Sasuke hanyalah bahwa masakan Sakura memang pas di lidahnya. Meski memang bukanlah masakan yang selezat makanan dari restoran berbintang, tapi Sasuke menyukainya. Itu pun sudah cukup.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tak menerima kesalahan lagi kali ini, _deal_?"

"Ok!"

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendengus sambil menyembunyikan senyumannya. Namun sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Mengenai percakapannya dengan Itachi beberapa waktu lalu.

Sasuke beranjak masuk ke kamarnya—atau mungkin sebenarnya bisa dibilang kamarnya dan Sakura. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan merogoh salah satu saku jaketnya. Ada selembar foto dan surat di sana. Sasuke terdiam melihatnya.

"Apa benar kau kembali?"

-ooOoo-

Cinta memang bisa membuat lupa akan segalanya. Bahkan melupakan sahabatmu yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar dengan semangatnya. Menyadari hal itu, gadis rambut pirang yang awalnya semangat bercerita kini mengerutkan dahinya sebal.

"Hey, _forehead_!"

Tak.

Jentikan keras mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura, membuat Sakura—untuk kedua kalinya pada hari yang sama—tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Hey, _Piggy_! Itu sangat sakit!" keluh Sakura sambil mengusap-usap dahi lebarnya. Ino pun mendengus menanggapinya.

"Apa karena kau tunangan lantas persahabatan kita menjadi korban?"

"Heee? Apa yang kau katakan? Meski mukamu _Piggy_ tapi aku masih menganggapmu sahabat terbaikku kok sampai sekarang." Sahut Sakura sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Hmph~ Tidak, terima kasih, _Fore-head_." Tolak Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pahitnya. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong kapan hari pertunangan kalian? Apa sudah ditentukan?"

"Hm…" Sakura mengangguk semangat menyetujuinya. "Acara utamanya kira-kira minggu depan. Kau datang ya~"

"Aku dapat kartu VIP kan?"

"Kau dapat VVIP."

"Sip!"

-ooOoo-

Sakura membuka pintu kamar mansionnya dengan riang. Sesekali bibir mungilnya bersenandung riang menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Setelah memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya, ia segera bersiap menuju dapur.

"Hari ini masak sup tomat lagi ah~"

Sudah tiga hari berturut makan malam yang dibuatnya adalah sup tomat, dan alasan mengapa ia belum juga bosan adalah karena dengan siapa ia memakannya. Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat, dan Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Itulah alasannya.

Suara tomat dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang dipotong-potong, suara air mendidih, dan suara senandung Sakura mendominasi di sana. Tak lama pun terdengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka.

"Ah!"

Sakura yang menyadarinya segera membasuh kedua tangannya hingga bersih dan melepaskan celemeknya besiap menyambut orang yang datang itu. Sakura membenarkan rambutnya dan segera berlari keluar menuju pintu.

"Sasuke-_ku_—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terhenti menyadari bahwa orang itu bukanlah Sasuke. Melainkan seorang gadis.

Gadis dengan warna rambut merah darahnya yang menyala, dan kulit putihnya yang bersih. Sakura sampai berdecak kagum melihatnya, seperti melihat boneka hidup. Namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengaguminya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis merah itu. Sakura menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kamu? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke ruangan ini?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Ah, maaf. Perkenalkan namaku Shirayuki Karin." Sahutnya sambil menunduk memberi hormat. "Kau bisa memanggilku Karin."

"Ah, aku Haruno Sakura." Balas Sakura berusaha menahan pertanyaannya dan berlaku sesopan mungkin. "Mari, silahkan masuk ke dalam…"

Karin perlahan mengikuti Sakura masuk. Dalam diam Sakura mengamati sikap Karin yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Karena sepertinya Karin sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut seakan memastikan semuanya yang ada di sana.

"Em…silahkan duduk, mau minum apa?" tawar Sakura lagi.

Namun bukannya mengikuti apa kata Sakura, Karin malah berjalan menuju meja kecil di sana. Ia mengamati hiasan-hiasan meja dan beberapa foto yang dipajang di atasnya. Seketika senyuman muncul di bibir Karin, membuat Sakura makin curiga saja.

"Ternyata ia masih belum berubah ya…"

Ucapan Karin sungguh membuat Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya. Namun sekali lagi ia berusaha memendamnya, ia pun beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

Saat Sakura sedang berkutat di dapurnya, Karin masuk ke sana. Sakura hampir saja menjerit kaget saat merasa seseorang datang mendekat. Sekilas Sakura berpikir bahwa Karin kurang ajar sekali menjelajahi rumah orang sembarangan seperti itu.

Merasa tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Sakura bertanya, "Maaf nona, sebenarnya siapakah anda ini?"

"Ah, maaf aku lancang. Aku hanya teman dekat Sasuke-_kun_, aku juga hanya mampir sebentar saja ke sini."

'Oh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ada embel-embel –_kun_ di belakang nama Sasuke?' Sakura mengalihkan matanya.

"Kau ini… tunangannya, benar?" terka Karin yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura. "Wah, selamat ya. Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

"Kami hanya pacaran sebentar, karena awalnya kami dijodohkan."

"Dijodohkan? Benarkah? Jadi hubungan kalian itu didasari oleh perjodohan?" nada bicara Karin mendadak berubah seketika. Sakura merasa terganggu akan hal itu.

"I—ya sih. Tapi sekarang kami sudah memantapkan hati kami."

"Wah, baguslah~ Aku turut senang. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu saja ya, sebentar lagi Sasuke-_kun_ akan pulang dari kursus dan kau harus segera menyelesaikan sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke itu kan? Maaf sudah lancang dan mengganggu, permisi."

Blam.

Suara pintu tertutup menandakan Karin yang telah berlalu. Sakura melongo mendengar ucapan Karin itu. Sungguh kalimat panjang itu pasti mengandung suatu makna tersembunyi yang membuat Sakura gusar.

Semuanya seperti Karin mengetahui banyak hal dari Sasuke. Bisa jadi karena Karin merupakan 'teman dekat' Sasuke, tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Dan sepertinya dalam kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Karin menandakan bahwa ia ingin mempertegas hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" pekik Sakura kencang sambil menggebrak meja makan di hadapannya.

Cklek.

Pintu terdengar terbuka sekali lagi.

"_Tadaima~_" kali ini terdengar suara baritone yang dikenal Sakura. Segera Sakura bergegas menyambut kedatangannya.

"_Okaerinasai, _Sasuke-_kun~_" Sakura dengan sigap berdiri di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil melepaskan sepatunya, ia memperhatikan raut muka aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh calon tunangannya itu. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. Namun tak lama ia melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggilnya, dan Sakura pun menoleh.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman singkat yang lembut mendarat di bibir Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat rona merah menghiasi seluruh wajah Sakura. Sakura sendiri sampai berdiri mematung sambil menutupi mulutnya yang masih tak percaya.

"Sa—Sasuke…"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Terjadi sesuatu kah?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Memang rasanya ia ingin mengatakan mengenai wanita yang baru saja datang ke rumahnya itu, tapi ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti sedang lelah sekarang. Ia juga tak ingin membuat Sasuke marah. Kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kalau Uchiha marah?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok… Sasuke-_kun_ kau lapar? Aku sedang menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia pun berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sakura terdiam, banyak perasaan berkecambuk di dalam hatinya. Membuatnya menghela nafas panjang.

-ooOoo-

Sakura masih tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari wanita cantik berambut merah itu. Sosok wanita dewasa yang entah mengapa mengganggu pikirannya. Ia sungguh penasaran, namun bukan berarti ia menyukai sesama jenis atau sebagainya. Hanya rasa penasaran karena wanita itu sepertinya memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Sasuke.

"Ah!"

Sakura tersentak. Sepertinya sebuah pikiran melintas di otaknya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka. Nafasnya tersengal, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyadari siapa wanita itu sebenarnya.

"Mungkinkah dia—"

"SA-KU-RA!"

GUBRAK!.

Sakura mendapatkan _combo hits_ yang sangat keras tepat di punggungnya. Membuatnya merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat. Duga lah siapa yang menjadi pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat setianya yang selalu ada di saat tak terduga.

"Ino~" rintih Sakura sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Ups~" itulah ucapan penyesalan Ino. Ia pun segera menempatkan posisinya duduk di depan Sakura, mengabaikan sang gadis merah muda yang kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Pertunanganmu tinggal menghitung hari lagi kan? Apa semuanya telah dipersiapkan?" lagi-lagi tanpa memperhatikan kondisi Sakura, Ino dengan entengnya bertanya. Sakura pun mendecih kesal.

"Yah~" jawab Sakura asal. Ino mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Hei, sesuatu terjadi?"

Sakura memalingkan matanya menatap Ino. Hal yang sama pernah ditanyakan juga oleh Sasuke kepadanya semalam. Apakah semudah itu raut mukanya terbaca. Mungkin juga. Bukannya menjawab Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya.

Ino pun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung.

-ooOoo-

Malam mulai menjelang, namun saat ini hanya ada Sakura seorang di kamar. Itu semua karena Sasuke menelpon bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah temannya untuk mengadakan diskusi club. Sakura menghela nafas, ia bahkan tak tahu kalau Sasuke mengikuti club.

"Club seperti apa yang diikutinya? Club orang-orang cuek? Atau Club pemuda berhati dingin?" sahut Sakura sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sakura sudah duduk di sana memandangi keluar jendela selama 2 jam. Jujur saja ia bosan, namun apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Masak…Sakura tak perlu memasak banyak karna hanya dia yang akan memakannya. Beres-beres… mansion sudah rapi sejak ia masuk ke dalamnya sepulang sekolah tadi. Nonton televise… tak ada acara yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Haaahhh~ Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kalau Sasuke tak di sini." Keluh Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia memutuskan untuk main ke rumah Ino melepas bosannya. Atau mungkin ia berencana untuk menginap di sana. Sakura beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Ia membuka-buka lemarinya dan mencari jaket merah kesayangannya yang digantung di lemari. Saat tangannya tak sengaja meraba jaket Sasuke, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam saku jaket itu. Sakura memasukkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda itu.

"Ini…"

Sakura terdiam saat melihat bahwa itu adalah selembar foto yang sudah dilipat-lipat dan terlihat lecek. Di sana juga ada sebuah kertas surat yang ditulis tangan. Sakura terkejut saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah foto si gadis berambut merah—yang mengaku bernama Karin—dan Sasuke berada di sebelahnya.

"Tak mungkin…"

Sakura membaca isi surat itu, tak banyak tulisan di dalamnya. Namun Sakura yakin ini mempunyai makna penuh. Seperti De javu, Sakura teringat akan perkataan Itachi saat mereka mengadakan pertemuan dua keluarga besar beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Kau pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng, Sakura?"_

**Dear Sasuke-**_**kun**_**,**

**Aku tahu kita sudah berjuang bersama-sama selama ini.**

"_Ini adalah dongeng singkat, mengenai jalan asmara seorang pangeran Uchiha."_

**Pertemuan kita bagaikan sebuah keajaiban. Untukku bertemu sosok pangeran sepertimu, sungguh sesuatu yang tak bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku.**

"_Dahulu kala, tinggal lah seorang pangeran yang kesepian. Terkurung dalam dinginnya dinding istana, dan hartanya yang berlimpah. Seluruh keinginannya dapat tercapai hanya dengan jetikkan jari."_

**Hari dimana aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku memasuki duniamu, aku menyadarinya… bahwa kau pun mulai menjelajahi duniaku.**

"_Suatu hari seorang gadis biasa datang ke istana itu. Awalnya itu hanyalah kunjungan biasa, kerena sang gadis adalah anak dari salah satu kepala pelayan di Clan Uchiha… Namun semua berubah sejak saat itu, keadaan yang tercipta mengharuskan mereka untuk sering bertemu atau setidaknya berpapasan."_

**Saat menatap matamu…**

"_Dan tanpa disadari, panah Cupid meluncur di antara mereka. Meninggalkan bekas cinta yang cukup dalam, lebih dari yang terlihat."_

**Saat itulah aku jatuh cinta.**

"_Namun sekali lagi karena status keluarga mereka yang terpaut terlalu jauh. Membuat hubungan mereka tak mendapatkan restu. Segala cara diupayakan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya sang gadis meninggalkannya dan dikirim ke luar negeri."_

**Tapi kini kurasa cerita dongeng ini harus lah segera berakhir. Meski bukan akhir yang bahagia seperti kisah **_**Cinderella**_**, aku mengakuinya ini akan jadi kisah terindah yang akan kuceritakan kepada anak-anakku nantinya.**

Sakura merasakan lemas menghampirinya, membuatnya perlahan jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang gemetar. Sebelah tangannya pun menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Matanya membulat menunjukkan ekspresi ketidak percayaannya dan rasa terkejutnya.

Sakura masih belum siap untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Belum ia dan Sasuke meresmikan pertunangan mereka, sudah datang badai sehebat ini untuk menghalaunya. Apakah takdir memang sedang bermain-main dengannya?

**Suatu saat aku akan kembali lagi kepadamu. Karna itu… tunggulah.**

Sakura menutup kembali surat itu. Ia bangkit dan mengembalikan surat beserta foto itu ke dalam saku jaket Sasuke dengan buru-buru. Ia sungguh masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

Sakura berlari hendak keluar dari mansion itu, namun saat berada di depan pintu.. sudah ada Sasuke berdiri sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Sasuke diam memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Dengan matanya yang berlinang, tangannya yang mengepal, nafasnya yang terengah, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, perlahan ia pun mendekati Sakura. Namun dengen refleks Sakura malah melangkah menjauh.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi kepadamu? Akhir-akhir ini kau tak seperti biasanya…" Sasuke semakin memperdekat jaraknya, Sakura kini terpojok tak bisa mundur lagi saat punggungnya sudah menempel tembok.

Plak.

Tamparan keras mendarat di tangan kanan Sasuke saat ia mencoba meraih pipi Sakura. Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya, dan Sakura juga terkejut dengan gerakan refleksnya.

"Sakura…"

Meski tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada wanitanya itu, tapi Sasuke berusaha sesabar mungkin memahaminya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura kini hanya bisa terdiam tak bergerak. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari keluar mencari udara segar.

Hal yang biasa dilakukannya ketika perasaannya sedang kacau.

-ooOoo-

"Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke sini…" ratap Sakura lirih.

Saat ini hanya reremangan lampu taman yang menemaninya. Ia duduk di salah satu ayunan yang disediakan di sana untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Entah sudah pukul berapa sekarang, ia tak peduli. Bahkan ia belum sempat meminta izin kepada Sasuke, mungkinkan Sasuke kini sedang mencari-carinya?

"Kemungkinannya tak cukup besar…" sahutnya lagi entah pada siapa.

"Sakura?"

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara memanggil namanya, Sakura pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Sai?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

Sai yang kebetulan lewat di sana ternyata melihat Sakura sedang duduk sendirian, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendekat dan menyapanya. Setelah meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya, ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di ayunan sebelah Sakura.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Sai sambil mengayunkan dirinya itu perlahan.

"Kau kira aku bersama siapa?" balas Sakura dengan nadanya yang dibuat kesal.

"Ha ha, kupikir nantinya pacarmu yang gagah akan mendramatisir suasana dengan tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan 'jangan ganggu pacarku!' atau 'dia milikku, pergilah!'. Kan kalau begitu nanti tak lucu dilihatnya." Jawab Sai asal sambil memperagakannya.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sai itu. Namun tak lama wajahnya berubah mendung kembali.

Sakura berbisik, "Ya… andai saja itu benar terjadi."

Sai melirik ke arah Sakura, ia merasa sesuatu yang tak benar sedang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ia bukanlah orang yang berhak ikut campur di dalamnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Sai hanyalah menghibur Sakura.

Sai menegadah ke langit, berpikir cara apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghibur gadis kesepian di sampingnya itu.

"Hm… Sakura."

Sakura menoleh saat Sai memanggilnya, dan tepat saat itu juga sebuah benda yang sangat dingin menempel di pipinya. Membuat Sakura sampai tersentak kaget dibuatnya.

"_Ice Cream_?" sahut Sakura saat menyadari benda apa itu.

"Eee? Tak usah menggunakan bahasa asing seperti itu kenapa~ Cukup katakan es krim saja kan?" keluh Sai sambil menyodorkan es krim itu.

"Ha ha ha, baiklah." Sakura tersenyum kembali dan menerima es krim itu.

Namun bukannya rasa segar atau manis yang menghampiri lidah Sakura saat memakannya. Namun rasa pedas yang amat sangat membuatnya sampai menjulurkan lidahnya yang perih akibat rasa pedas itu sendiri.

"Fuah~ Apa ini?!" pekik Sakura kencang.

"Pwa ha ha ha~ itu adalah jebakan andalanku. Namanya _Ice Cream Hit_! Es krim rasa pedas yang hanya dijual di supermarket belakang bukit. Ha ha ha tak ada yang bisa lolos dari seranganku yang satu itu!" ucap Sai dengan bangga sambil tertawa licik.

"Akh! Sial~ rasanya…aaaaahh~ pedass~" Sakura merutuki es krim itu. Sebelah tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan lidahnya yang panas.

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya setengah mati kepedasan itu membuat Sai tak tega juga. Karena ia sendiri memakan es krim yang paling manis, makanya ia berniat untuk memberikan es krim itu kepada Sakura.

"Hei, ini… makan ini." Sahut Sai sambil menyodorkan es krimnya. Sakura pun langsung menyambar es krim itu dan memakannya dengan sekali telan. Namun spertinya itu masih kurang untuk memadamkan bara pedas yang mengganggu indra pengecapnya.

"Hua…hiks…pedas~" Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang sudah mau meledak itu.

Sai yang merasa bersalah kini mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Sakura, tenanglah…lihat aku tenang lah~" Sai memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan membukanya perlahan, memperlihatkan raut wajah Sakura dengan lebih jelas.

Dheg.

Sai tersentak saat melihat ekspresi Sakura di hadapannya. Matanya yang berlinang menatap lurus ke arahnya, tangannya gemetar, bibirnya merah merekah, lidahnya menjulur keluar, dan nafanya terengah. Sungguh seperti ekspresi yang erotis. Tentu saja lelaki mana yang bisa menahannya, hal ini juga membuat Sai sadar bahwa tadi mereka melakukan _indirect kiss_ alias ciuman tak langsung dengan memakan es krim sisa Sai tadi.

Glup.

Sai dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menarik kembali kesadaran kepada dirinya. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dan segera meraih sebotol air mineral dari tas belanjaannya untuk diserahkan kepada Sakura.

"Ahhh~" setelah meneguk habis sebotol air mineral yang diberikan Sai, Sakura akhirnya bisa merasa lega.

Sementara Sai kini terdiam. Sakura bingung atas perubahan mendadak dari sikap Sai, ia tak sadar bahwa Sai sedang menahan perasaannya yang kacau karena baru saja melihat wajah 'erotis' Sakura.

"Sai?"

"Hwaaa!"

Mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya membuatnya sontak berteriak. Wajah Sai kini sudah sangat merah pekat, karena tak ingin Sakura menyadari hal itu akhirnya dengan terburu-buru Sai meraih kantung belanjaannya dan berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya(?).

"Eh?" Sakura pun hanya bisa cengo melihatnya. Sekali lagi ia ditinggalkan sendiri, namun ia tersenyum. Sepertinya berkat Sai ia bisa melupakan kesedihannya dan merasa lega. Sakura pun bangkit, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansionnya.

-ooOoo-

Akhirnya tiba juga hari H-1. Besok adalah tepat hari dimana yang seharusnya Sakura nantikan, namun saat ini suasana yang terjadi malah canggung dan kaku.

Selama acara makan pagi tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai selesai dan berangkat sekolah. Sakura sendiri bukannya tahan dan bersabar dengan kondisi ini, tapi ia tak tahu harus mulai bicara darimana.

"Haaah~"

"Pagi-pagi sudah menghela nafas, kau bisa mengundang sial." Kali ini perkataan Ino yang mendapat 'kacangan' dari Sakura. "Hei Sakura, besok kau tak batal tunangan kan?"

"Enggaklah!" jawab Sakura tegas.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, nanti tiket VVVVVIP-ku bisa terbuang sia-sia."

"Hei Ino…"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar batal tunangan?"

"Ha? Kenapa? Kau sudah mulai mencintai orang lain?"

"Akh~ Bukan begitu. Aku memang bertemu dengan seorang pria semalam, tapi bukan berarti diantara kami ada hubungan yang seperti itu…"

"Hah?! Kau bertemu pria semalam?! Apa saja yang sudah terjadi?! Sakura! Kenapa kau tak cerita apapun padaku?!"

Sakura sungguh menyesali perbuatannya karena telah mengatakan hal itu kepada Ino sekarang. Lihat saja, ke-kepo-an Ino kambuh lagi.

"Namanya Sai, dia bukan siapa-siapa kok…"

"Kalau bukan siapa-siapa kenapa kau menemuinya malam-malam? Atau kah…" Ino memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. Kilatan matanya berubah mesum ke arah Sakura. "Oh…ho ho ho. Ternyata kau nakal juga ya~"

"Ini bukan hal seperti itu, _Piggy_!" Sakura akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran juga. "Kami hanya berteman saja, tak lebih."

"Oh, baiklah baiklah. Lalu masalahmu dengan Sasuke apa?"

Sakura terdiam, Ino masih menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Sepertinya seseorang di masa lalu Sasuke datang kembali untuk merebutnya dariku."

Kali ini ucapan Sakura lah yang membuat Ino terdiam mengunci mulutnya. Ia tak habis pikir sahabatnya bisa mengucapkan kalimat pesimis seperti itu. Ino mengerutkan bibirnya, ia sepertinya harus memikirkan suatu cara untuk membuat suasana antar SasuSaku ini _fresh_ kembali. Kalau tidak kartu khusus yang diperolehnya untuk acara pertunangan Sakura benar-benar akan jadi _useless_ nantinya.

"Hei Sakura, kau sudah menanyakannya langsung kepada Sasuke mengenai hal ini? Apa Sasuke memang sudah seperti akan berpaling darimu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan menjawab pertanyaan Ino itu.

-ooOoo-

Di sisi lain Sakura sedang galau mengenai wanita merah—Karin—yang datang tiba-tiba dalam kehidupannya, Sasuke juga sedang gundah akan sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya tak tahan dengan keadaan berdiam diri seperti ini, apa lagi besok seharusnya merupakan hari paling membahagiakan bagi mereka. Kalau seperti ini terus, entah bagaimana jadinya hubungan mereka ini.

"Akh~ wanita memang sulit dimengerti." Rintih Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Drrrt ddrrtt Drrrt.

Getaran di ponselnya membuatnya dengan malas meraih ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang tertera di layarnya. Ada panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenal, Sasuke ragu antara ingin menjawabnya atau tidak. Tapi begitu ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja itu telpon dari Sakura, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

Sasuke membulatkan matanya seketika. Ia kenal betul dengan pemilik suara ini. Suara dari masa lalunya yang dengan menggunakan _time capsule_ melesat menuju kehidupannya sekarang. Tangannya melemas, namun bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk tak menjatuhkan ponselnya itu.

"_Sasuke…aku ingin bicara denganmu."_

-ooOoo-

Sakura kini dengan gontai berjalan pulang. Hitungan mundur waktu untuk menuju hari esok semakin singkat. Itu artinya waktu untuknya berbaikan dengan Sasuke semakin berkurang. Sakura sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Namun sepertinya ia memang harus mengikuti saran Ino untuk menanyakan langsung kepada Sasuke. Meski Sakura takut hubungannya malah akan menjadi tambah rumit, tapi kalau berdiam diri saja tak ada yang bergerak maka seumur hidup tak akan ada kemajuan.

"Ah… aku memang harus menanyakannya."

Saat Sakura sedang bergumam sendiri, ia mendadak seperti mendengar suara yang dikenalinya.

"Lumayan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Merasa penasaran, Sakura mempertajam pendengarannya dan berjalan mendekati sumber suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke sedang bersama dengan Karin di sebuah gang sepi. Sontak Sakura segera bersembunyi untuk memata-matai mereka.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Kau tak banyak berubah ya, Sasuke-_kun~_ masih saja tampan seperti dulu." Sahut Karin dengan nada ramahnya.

Rasa cemburu tentu saja ada dalam hati Sakura, tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Melabrak mereka? Yang benar saja.

"Sasuke… apa kau mulai terbiasa dengan ketidak-hadiranku?" tanya Karin masih dengan nada ramahnya. "Apa tanpa aku pun kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam tak menjawabnya, matanya menatap lurus ke dalam pancaran mata wanita merah itu. Bayangan-bayangan mengenai masa lalu mereka ter-_flash back_ di dalam pikiran Sasuke dan menjadi cambuk baginya.

"Dulu kita sering pergi ke taman di rumahmu dan bermain air di kolamnya… apa kau ingat itu?" Karin masih mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanan Sasuke. "Apa taman di sana masih terawat seperti saat aku yang merawatnya? Pasti kolam itu juga tak ada yang merawat sehingga kotor ya?"

Sakura yang bersembunyi dan melihat kejadian itu diam-diam hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat meredam api cemburu yang mulai menyulut di dadanya.

"Saat itu kita—"

"Tolong hentikan cerita mengenai apa yang telah terjadi dulu." Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Karin. Memberikan sedikit keterkejutan kepada Karin.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu sejujurnya merasa sedikit lega juga karena kalau sampai Sasuke bersikap baik kepada gadis itu, makan mungkin ia akan meloncat keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kau masih seperti dulu… masih saja—"

"Aku... berterima kasih kepadamu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan Karin. Dengan sorot mata tajamnya Sasuke menatap Karin. Karin pun hanya terdiam seakan terhanyut dalam pesona Uchiha itu.

"Tanpamu mungkin tak ada 'Uchiha Sasuke' seperti yang kau lihat di depanmu saat ini."

Karin menyadari arah pembicaraan ini, ia menundukkan kepalanya seketika. Melihat hal itu Sasuke menjadi diam dan tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Mungkinkah masih ada rasa iba tertinggal di hatinya? Atau mungkin rasa yang lain?

"Sasuke… apa kau tahu mengapa aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu?" seperti yang diduga, pertanyaan Karin tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke. Karna mungkin tanpa dijawab pun Karin sudah mengetahuinya.

"Itu karena aku memiliki kanker."

Dheg.

Mendadak helaian angin terasa mengencang menerpa. Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Sakura di lain pihak pun merasa mendapat guncangan yang hebat. Sakura mencoba menahan berat badannya dengan bersandar pada dinding. Sedangkan Sasuke bediri mematung tak bergerak.

"Kau tak tahu itu kan?" kini Karin menegadah menatap mata Sasuke. "Aku sadar bahwa kisah kita tak memiliki akhir yang baik, jadi aku tak ingin memberikanmu sejarah hidup yang menyedihkan."

Sasuke masih tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

"Tapi seiring waktu berlalu, ternyata aku memang tak bisa kalau bukan denganmu." Karin kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memiliki perasaan yang buruk, ia bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan ingin sekali rasanya ia melesat untuk menghentikan Karin. Namun ia masih ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Dan sekarang aku kembali kepadamu, Sasuke. Aku menepati janjiku kepadamu."

Kini jarak Sasuke dan Karin hanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Semakin Karin mendekat, Sasuke mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menghindar.

"Sasuke… aku selalu mencintaimu. Kembalilah kepadaku sekali lagi."

Sakura semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya. Tak peduli dengan kuku-kukunya yang mulai menggores luka pada telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Kekasihmu sudah memiliki segalanya. Harta, kecantikan, kepandaian, apapun yang diinginkannya bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah. Aku hanya memilikimu, Sasuke."

Sakura sudah tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Akhirnya dengan sigap ia berlari menuju ke arah mereka dan berdiri di antara keduanya. Sakura dengan lekat mengahalangi Sasuke dengan tubuhnya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menggumamkan namanya saat melihat tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ya!" pekik Sakura kepada Karin yang masih terpaku.

Karin perlahan meredupkan sorot matanya dan menatap Sakura. Sasuke pun mulai mengendalikan lagi dirinya seperti semula.

"Segala yang didapatkan dengan mudah maka mudah untuk disia-siakan." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan. "Oleh karenanya sesuatu yang 'benar-benar diinginkan' tak akan mudah untuk didapatkan."

Baik Karin maupun Sasuke terdiam memberikan kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Ataukah mungkin Sakura yang tak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bicara atau menyela ucapannya.

"Saat ini yang sangat kuinginkan adalah 'Uchiha Sasuke', besok ia akan resmi menjadi milikku. Karena itu aku takkan semudah itu menyerahkannya kepadamu!"

Ucapan Sakura bagaikan sambaran petir bagi Sasuke dan Karin. Mimpi pun tak akan Sasuke kira Sakura akan mengucapkan hal senekad itu.

Dalam diam Sasuke terkekeh. Ia berjalan maju perlahan menuju Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya Karin yang bisa melihat hal itu, dan hal yang membuat baik Sakura maupun Karin terkejut adalah saat Sasuke dengan lembut memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Benar. Aku adalah miliknya." Sahut Sasuke mempertegas. Sakura menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"Sasuke~" Sakura ikut melingkarkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke.

"Kau memang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupanku, Karin. Tapi bagaimanapun… kau adalah bagian dari masa laluku." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sakura.

"Saat ini… hanya dia lah yang paling kuinginkan. Dan mulai besok hingga seterusnya dia akan jadi satu-satunya yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

Ucapan Sasuke diakhri dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di pucuk rambut Sakura. Sungguh Sakura merasa sangat bahagia hingga tanpa sadar air mata menetes di kedua pipinya. Sasuke dengan lembut menghapus air mata Sakura itu.

Sementara itu Karin terdiam melihat suasana yang ada di hadapannya itu, sebuah senyuman pun tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ternyata begitu ya…"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh menatap Karin. Keduanya merasa bersalah saat itu juga. Karin pun menyunggingkan kembali senyumannya.

"Sebaiknya kukatakan kalau kalian tak perlu merasa bersalah." Ujar Karin dengan senyu—mungkinkah itu seringai?

"Eh?" baik Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya saling bertukar pandangan bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku tak memiliki penyakit apapun kok. Aku sehat walafiat."

Keadaan semakin membingungkan dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau memang sudah tak terpuruk lagi." Kini nada Karin kembali berubah ramah. "Sejujurnya aku tak menyesali keputusanku untuk meninggalkanmu, hanya saja perasaan bersalah menghantuiku. Kupikir kau mungkin tak akan bisa bangkit lagi karena aku."

Karin mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menatapnya lekat.

"Tapi ternyata saat datang aku malah disambut oleh malaikat baru dalam dirimu." Karin tersenyum.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi, kalian juga saling mencintai. Aku berdoa agar kalian bisa hidup bahagia bersama."

Dan dengan itu pun kesalah pahaman usai. Karin segera pulang setelah berpamitan. Dan tanpa terasa pun malam mulai menjelang. Kini suasana makan malam tak seperti tadi pagi yang sunyi senyap dan dingin. Meski mereka masih sama-sama berdiam diri, tapi suasana yang ada adalah suasana canggung yang malu-malu.

Ini semua karena mereka teringat akan perkataan mereka sendiri sore tadi saat bersama dengan Karin. Sungguh kata-kata yang diluar dugaan.

Drrrrt Drrrt Drrrt.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sasuke bergetar di atas meja, sontak baik Sasuke maupun Sakura melihat ke arahnya. Dan sekali lagi nomor tak dikenal tertera di sana. Kali ini bukanlah telepon, namun sebuah MMS. Sasuke bertaruh ini pasti dari Karin.

"Apa isinya? Cepat buka!" sahut Sakura tak sabar.

"Iya iya."

Klik.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat membukanya ada sebuah foto bayi kembar 3 dengan sebuah text yang berisikan:

**Hey, Sasuke, Sakura.**

**Ini adalah anak-anakku… bagaimana? Mereka malaikat kecilku yang lucu bukan? Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya untuk bisa 'membuat' yang seperti ini kan?**

**Nah aku menunggu seperti apa 'hasil' kalian nanti. ^,  
**

"Apa-apaan itu?!" pekik Sakura kesal sambil menahan malunya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura itu mendadak memamerkan seringainya. Ia bangkit dan memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh menatap Sasuke.

"Hey, mari kita buktikan kalau kita bisa 'membuat' yang bahkan 'hasil'nya bisa lebih hebat dari itu."

Greb.

Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Sakura digendong _bridal style_ oleh Sasuke.

"Kyaaa…Sasuke! Turunkan aku sekarang! Sasuke!"

Dengan senandung kecil Sasuke mengabaikan rintihan Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar. Dengan sebelah kakinya ia menutup kamar itu. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai istrinya. Padahal mereka harus menghadiri acara pertunangan yang pasti akan melelahkan besok.

Tapi yah…jiwa muda. Tak akan pernah lelah untuk bercinta~

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Aih, aih~ Shera terharu nih~ T.T  
Kalian readers bisa aja bikin Shera seneng~

Shera udah dheg-dheg-an karena update time nya digeser jadi abis buka puasa,  
Soalnya bakal banyak 'ehem'nya yang mungkin nggak pentes dibaca pas puasa.  
Shera pikir readers pada kecewa semua~ :'(

Abis liat reviews kalian yang menjulang banyaknya dan juga pujian-pujian dari kalian,  
Shera jadi semangat lagI~ ToT  
Sebenernya Shera pingin update pagi-pagi, tapi Shera harus sekolah dulu jadi nggak sempet.

Btw, makasih banyak atas dukungan kalian yah~ :')

Review me plisss~  
Keep Trying My Best!

Shera.


	6. Day 6

~Balasan Reviews~

**Ridafi-chan : **he he he, iya sih emang alurnya nggak begitu hard dan bisa dipahami oleh remaja ato kaum muda.  
Tapi yang bikin ini ke rate M itu yah itu itu... ehem.. tau kan? #grrrr  
Sai ngapain Sakura yah? kalo itu tunggu aja aksi Sai. ha ha ha  
kalo baju Sai kebuka... aduk maaf, Shera nggak liat kejadiannya langsung n belum sempat tanya,.. #lho?

**Hikari Matsushita : **He he he, emang Hika-chan maunya SadEnd yah? :o

**Nice Reviewers : **Wah, mainstream banget yah?  
Waduh, Shera dibilang lebay? T.T Ini emang sebernya garis besarnya udah umum banget, tapi Shera coba nge-mix beberapa ide mainstream itu biar jadi Fict yang baru.  
tapi bumbu-bumbu mainstream-nya masih berasa kah?  
Ok, Sankyu buat koreksinya.

**Neko Darkblue : **Wah, masa sih? Awalnya Shera smepet kepikiran buat bikin Karin jadi antagonis.  
Tapi Shera yakin, pasti ada juga Karin Lovers yang nggak suka Shera bikin begitu terus.  
Nggak lah, kalo Sasuke balik sama Karin ini Fict nggak akan HappyEnd kan akhirnya~

**Julia : **he he he, Sasuke emang raja mesum yah~  
Tapi itu daya tariknya kan? :3

**Ah Rin : **So sweet apa so sweat? Ha ha :D  
iya no problem, yang penting kamu baca dan suka sama jalan ceritanya.  
Makasih juga udah nyempetin review…

**Miharu : **wah, kamu suka sama alur yang Shera buat?  
Sai suka nggak yah? Chap ini bakal memperjelasnya deh.  
Iya, pair-nya aja SasuSaku sama SaiIno. Pasti cinta segiempatnya mereka dong.

**Aguma : **makasih~ :3 khe khe khe

**Cibiua : **ok, I will! :D

**Shin Mitsuna : **Iya, Shera juga berpikir sama kayak kamu.  
Nggak baik kan bikin char yang paten jadi antagonis.  
Sesekali gantian deh~  
Semangaaaatttt! Fighting~ ^^

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **iya nih, sayangnya nggak ada lagi tebak-tebakan pas lewat chap 4.  
tapi Shera masih berusaha bikin tanda tanya di akhir chap, jadi bisa bikin penasaran. :3

**Sami-chan : **iya sih masalah ini selesai, tapi Fict-nya lum kelar lho~  
Itu artinya, masih ada masalah lainnya. Ha ha ha #evil

**Shfly9734 : **iya nih, padahal Shera mau bikin tebakan lagi…tapi berhubung tokohnya udah pada keluar smeua jadi susah bikin tebakannya.  
Line umur toh? Haduh~ Shera nggak bisa bilang nih…itu rahasia perusahaan. Ha ha  
Yang jelas clue-nya Shera masih 'unyu-unyu'. Nah nebak yang ini mau? :3

**Alifa-chan : **Yoy, Shera insya Allah nggak bakal update telat nih.  
Semoga aja timing-nya mendukung yah~ jadi Shera bisa update tiap hari.  
he he, jadi malu nih~ *garukgarukkepala  
Kalo ending sih udah kerancang, tapi abis konflik yang satu ini.  
Emang udah mw end sih, makanya tetep dukung Shera sampe saat terakhir yah~

**Widhy : **aku juga terhuraa—plak—terharu maksudnya.  
Wah, bertengkar mereka kecil-kecilan kok. Tapi kecil-kecil lama-lama jadi besar lho?  
Wah, semoga mereka nggak batal tunangan aja dah~

**Hazuki Fujimaru : **okkeh, dukung Shera terus yah~ sankyu~ :3

**East Robo : **he he, emang awalnya dugaan kamu kayak apa sih?

**SoulHarmoni : **waduh, awas tuh ntar barang-barang pada pecah kepencak kamu. :D  
Enggak dong, niatnya baik kan?  
Izin fav? Kamu nggak udah bilang pun aku senang banget diFav. xO  
Sankyuu~

**Natsumo-san : **wah kalo itu…karena MS word-nya, sensei~ ToT  
Kadang nggak Shera tulis besar pun udah auto correct begitu.  
tapi Shera coba perbaiki deh~ Sankyu koreksinya~  
Masalah lemon…Shera nggak ngerti yang sexy~ soalnya Shera kan masih polos~ xD #dzig,dibantai  
Natsu contohin dong ke Shera~ ;3

**Uchiharuno susi : **he he update on~! :3

**Hanazono yuri : **ok deh, sekilat yang Shera sanggup~ ^^

**QRen : **iya nih, tinggal Sai.  
Wah, tujuan dia kan emang misahin SasuSaku, tapi nggak pakek trik-trik jahat kok~  
Cekidot yah~

**Hamster-pink : **Sai? Tentu saja! dari awal emang itu lah tujuannya main di Fict ini. He he he

**Faith and hopeless : **iya, I'm trying to! ^^

**Charlotte Helene d'Orleans : **Kalo Sai buat kamu… trus Ino-nya sama siapa?  
Masa nggak kasian sih, dia sendirian nggak ada temennya? #pukpukIno

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**LOVE PROPOSAL"**

* * *

.

Warning! HARD LEMON INSIDE!  
Baca pas udah buka puasa yah~

.

* * *

**Day 6 : Love Confession**

**(Hari keenam : Pernyataan Cinta)**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba juga. Suasana meriah membanjiri aula gedung Uchiha itu. Dekorasi mengambil tema tradisional Jepang, jadi jangan heran kalau para tamu yang datang menggunakan _kimono_.

Diantara mereka berdiri seorang lelaki gagah dengan wajahnya yang bosan. Di sekelilingnya gadis-gadis berkumpul meneriakan namanya. Padahal ini adalah hari pertunangannya, tapi bukannya memberikan ucapan selamat, gadis-gadis itu malah menyerukannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"Kyaa…Sasuke-_kun~ _jangan~"

"Tidaaakk~ Sasuke-_kun~_"

"Aku tak rela tidaaaakk~!"

Yap, bintang utama kita, Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya kepopulerannya tak menurun bahkan saat terdengar kabar ia akan bertunangan. Sasuke memang hanya diam tak menanggapi jeritan mereka—yang menurutnya sendiri sangat konyol itu, tapi bukan berarti ia mendengarkannya.

Tiga jam telah berlalu sejak acara ini dinyatakan dibuka, tapi sampai saat ini sosok Sakura belum juga terlihat. Hal ini membuat Sasuke dan keluarga besar lainnya gelisah.

Saat ini situasi Itachi tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Sekelilingnya juga dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis yang memintanya untuk menikahi salah satu dari mereka. Tapi tanggapan Itachi berbeda dengan Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke memasang wajah ketidaksukaannya, Itachi hanya tersenyum formal saja.

"Hey.." Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Kenapa Sakura belum turun juga? Apa dia belum selesai berdandan?"

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Aku belum sempat menengoknya tadi, dia juga mengatakan untuk tak menemuinya saat ia sedang bersiap." Jawab Sasuke melampiaskan kekeluhannya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau jemput dia."

"Baiklah."

Tap.

Namun saat Sasuke berbalik, tepat saat itu terdengar sebuah teriakan kagum. Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi sontak melirik ke arah suara itu.

Kakak beradik Uchiha itu sungguh sudah kehilangan sikap dingin mereka. Betapa tidak, kini mereka menunjukan ekspresi keterkejutan yang tak elit. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka yang menunjukkan ekspresi itu, seluruh tamu undangan bahkan sampai kedua keluarga besar juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Itu kan…"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Menatap seorang gadis—meski kusebut 'gadis', sebenarnya ia sudah menjadi 'wanita'—yang dengan anggunnya berjalan menuruni tangga. _Kimono _merahnya mempertegas warna kulitnya yang putih. Rambutnya diikal dan dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Mata emeraldnya berkilauan, dan senyuman terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Puk.

Itachi sekali lagi menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk menyadarkan adiknya itu dari keterkejutannya. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti arti tepukan itu, ia pun berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terdiam melihat kekasihnya datang menjemput. Saat mereka berhadapan, sebuah uluran tangan datang menyambut Sakura. Dengan lembut Sakura meraih tangan itu. Mereka bergandengan menuju altar dimana kedua keluarga besar telah bersiap diatasnya.

"Hadirin… ini merupakan hari bersejarah bagi kedua klan terbesar yaitu Uchiha dan Haruno." MC menyerukan ucapannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya saling berpandangan. Memancarkan pesona yang mereka miliki untuk meluluhkan satu sama lain. Membuat para gadis yang hadir mengepalkan tangan merasa kalah telak setelah melihat sosok calon tunangan Sasuke. Siapa sangka Sakura bisa jadi secantik itu.

"Kini mari kita resmikan pertunangan mereka. Silahkan saling bertukar cincin."

Sakura meraih sebuah cincin yang disodorkan oleh Itachi sebagai pihak ketiga. Itachi memberikan kedipannya kepada Sakura entah untuk apa, Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh malu-malu. Dengan perlahan pun Sakura menyematkan cincin itu di jari Sasuke.

Kini giliran Sasuke, namun saat ia akan menyematkan cincin di jari Sakura, seorang pemuda berdiri dan berteriak.

"HENTIKAN!"

Suasana yang hangat itu pun berubah seketika. Dengan teriakan itu, seluruh perhatian pun dicurinya. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang sekilas mirip sepertinya itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

Namun bukannya menjawab pemuda itu malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat beberapa langkah menuju altar itu. Ketika yang lain sedang bertanya-tanya mengenai pemuda misterius itu, Sakura malah membulatkan matanya dan menutupi mulutnya karena terkejut.

'Itu… Sai?!' batin Sakura menjerit. 'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?'

Sai berdiri menatap tajam ke arah sang mempelai pria. Sasuke yang merasa tertantang dengan tatapan itu juga terlihat tak mau kalah. Sementara Sakura sudah mengerutkan dahinya karena cemas akan apa yang terjadi.

Itachi pun berinisiatif untuk turun dari altar dan menjauhkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu sebelum Sasuke atau para _security_ yang datang dan menyeret paksa dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak berbuat aneh, anak muda." Bisik Itachi di telinga sang pemuda.

Sai mendecih, "Aku hanya meminta sedikit waktu. Kujamin ini takkan lama kalau tak ada yang menggangguku."

Itachi terdiam menatap pemuda itu. Ia sepertinya melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di sorot matanya yang memandang lurus ke depan. Itachi bahkan menghentikan para _security_ yang hendak menyingkirkan pemuda itu.

"Sakura." Panggilan Sai kepada Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin terlihat geram.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku…aku…dia…" Sakura gugup sendiri saat akan mendiskripsikan mengenai sosok Sai. "Aku dan dia berteman cukup akrab."

Sai melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku memang hanyalah temannya, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?!"

"Tak banyak."

"Cepat katakan dan setelah itu kupersilahkan keluar."

Sai menarik nafasnya, ia beralih memandang Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh sahabat barunya itu. Tapi ia memiliki firasat buruk akannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Ino yang sedang membawa _wine_ dan beberapa potong kue menatap ke altar. Ia melihat suasana ricuh dan aura kaku di sana. Ia juga melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat berdiri di depan Sakura.

Ino bergumam, "Hmm…mungkinkah itu pemuda yang diceritakan Sakura saat itu?"

Sasuke masih terlihat menahan emosinya. Terang saja, siapa yang tidak emosi kalau acara penting dalam hidupnya diganggu begitu saja.

Suasana semakin menegang saat Sai tak membuka mulutnya kembali. Namun itu hanya beberapa saat saja. Sai kembali menarik nafasnya, ia bahkan memejamkan mata beberapa detik seakan memberikan kekuatan kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian sorot mata itu kembali memandang keelokan sang wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu, Sakura. Aku menyukaimu."

JRENG.

Pernyataan Sai membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu histeris. Para tamu undangan berbisik-bisik menggumamkan sesuatu. Kedua kepala keluarga juga nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru mereka lihat, namun sepertinya mereka tak ingin ikut campur di dalamnya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya sambil kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Ia memutar pandangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke, mengatakan bahwa ia tak tahu apapun mengenai hal ini.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Sasuke yang geram akhirnya meloncat turun dari altar dan menghampiri sang pemuda. Saat itulah Itachi bertindak dengan menjadi penengah antara kedua pemuda yang berjiwa panas itu.

"Sasuke, tahan emosimu. Kau sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertunanganmu sendiri." Itachi berbisik ke telinga adiknya itu.

Sasuke menggeram, "Aku tak tahu siapa kau dan aku tak ingin tahu. Tapi biar kukatakan padamu satu hal. Sakura adalah milikku."

Kini Sai yang menggeram kesal, ia akhirnya dipaksa keluar oleh para petugas dan Itachi menyarankan kepada Sasuke untuk meneruskan acara. Para tamu undangan pun terlihat masih syok meski mereka akhirnya kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya.

Ino yang memperhatikan sosok Sai dari jauh hanya bergumam tak jelas dan kembali meneguk _wine_ di tangannya. Ia sepertinya kagum akan keberanian pemuda itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya di acara pertunangan wanita yang disukainya sendiri.

-ooOoo-

Para tamu undangan telah pulang, aula yang semula dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan pengusaha itu kini telah kosong. Itachi menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berisitirahat di kamar mereka dan menyerahkan tugas lain kepadanya.

Tapi kini Sakura hanya bisa canggung, ia berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke juga tak terlihat membalikkan tubuhnya, sejak kejadian tadi sepertinya _mood_-nya langsung memburuk dan ia bahkan tak mau bicara sama sekali.

Sakura merasa tak enak hati. Ada saja kejadian yang membuat hubungan mereka merenggang seperti ini. Padahal jujur saja ia tak tahan bila berdiam-diaman dengan Sasuke. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bahkan sudah membayangkan banyak hal yang akan dilaluinya bersama dengan pemuda itu.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sakura meneguk ludahnya melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang horror. Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan _make up_-nya.

"Haaahh~ Kenapa suasana seperti ini terjadi lagi~? Aakhh~!"

Sakura segera membasuh mukanya dengan air. Saat ia menatap cermin, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat bayangan Sasuke berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia sampai hampir saja menjerit ketakutan, pikirannya sudah parno seperti adegan di film horror.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat dan langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di sudut leher Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia Shimura Sai, pelukis amatir yang baru tenar. Aku sungguh tak ada hubungan seperti itu dengannya, Sasuke. Percayalah padaku~"

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa menyatakan perasaan kepadamu kalau kau hanya berteman dengannya? Kapan kalian bertemu? Dan seberapa dekat hubungan kalian?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, "Kami bertemu pertama kali… saat aku pingsan di pinggiran kota. Dia menolongku."

"Pingsan?"

Sontak Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura melalui pantulan cermin. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, masa iya saat ini ia harus menceritakan hal itu kepada Sasuke. Tapi justru akan lebih mencurigakan lagi kalau Sakura terlalu berlama-lama menutupinya.

Perlahan Sakura berbalik agar bisa menghadap sang pemuda raven itu. Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura dan mengangkat dagu mungilnya.

"Saat itu aku stress sekali karena ditolak olehmu, jadi kupikir aku akan menenangkan diri ke kota. Ternyata saat itu hujan besar dan aku kena demam, saat itulah dia menolongku. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Sialnya saat itu ia juga sedang dalam keadaan mabuk."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu… kalian…"

"Tidak, tidak, Sasuke! Tidak! Kami tak melakukan apapun!" Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Meskipun aku mendapati bahwa aku dan dia berada di satu ranjang tanpa busana~"

"Apa?! Tanpa busana?"

"Ta—tapi Sasuke, sungguh~ Aku berani bersumpah aku tak melakukan apapun seperti yang kau pikirkan itu."

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sepertinya juga cukup kaget dengan pengakuan Sakura. Bagaimana ia akan bereaksi sekarang ketika mendapati wanita yang 'baru saja' menjadi tunanganmu langsung mengatakan bahwa ia pernah tidur tanpa busana satu ranjang dengan pria asing.

Ditambah lagi pria itu datang saat acara pertunangannya dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Ini benar-benar menyayat hati meskipun hati seorang Uchiha terbilang kaku dan dingin.

"Sasuke~" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan bersiap menetes.

Sasuke sendiri tak tahu harus bicara seperti apa, ia hanya bisa meremas wastafel dan menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Sakura semakin dibuat merinding dengan reaksi tunangannya itu. Ia menggigit jarinya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa tegang.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura di hadapannya sejenak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik tengkuk wanita merah muda itu dan membawanya dalam sebuah kecapan panas. Meski bukan hal yang asing bagi pasangan itu, tapi Sakura merasakan adanya emosi dalam ciuman mereka.

"Emmmphh~ enghmm~mmmh~Saasssuu~"

Sakura mencoba mendorong lemah pundak Sasuke. Berusaha memberikan perlawanan meski sebenarnya ia juga menikmati keberingasan Sasuke kepadanya. Matanya yang berlinang akhirnya menumpahkan cairannya. Membasahi pipinya dan terus turun ke lehernya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, seakan tak ingin melihat sang permata emerald yang berkaca-kaca itu dan bersiap menggoyahkan pertahanannya. Nafasnya memburu seiring hisapannya pada bibir bawah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengerang dan meremas pakaiannya.

"Enghhh~hhaaa…emmm~ Sasuke~eeenm,..hh.."

Sakura beringsut jatuh, namun tangan kekar Sasuke sempat menahannya. Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah. Sakura berpegangan pundak Sasuke agar tubuhnya tak terjatuh, sebelah tangannya memegangi bibir yang dirasa perih itu.

Sasuke masih menatapnya dalam diam, selain bibirnya yang terbuka karena sedang mengatur nafas, tak ada lagi kata yang keluar. Sasuke perlahan kembali menarik tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya di wastafel. Sakura sama sekali tak bisa melawan kala energinya telah habis.

Sasuke akhirnya menatap mata Sakura, "Ini semua salahmu, jangan salahkan aku akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini."

Kalimat itu terucap seakan sebuah gertakan yang membuka hubungan intim mereka. Sakura kembali diserang bertubi-tubi. Tak hanya bibir yang kini harus mengulum lidah basah Sasuke, dadanya sudah dimainkan oleh salah satu tangan pemuda itu, tak lupa juga bagian bawahnya yang tak terbengkalai oleh Sasuke.

"Aaahhh~Sasuuu~eeengh~aaahh…HaaaAAaaaahhh~"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat jari Sasuke menekan titik kenikmatannya. Celana dalamnya sudah basah bukan kepalang, namun sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tak beringinan untuk menelanjangi gadis malang itu.

Sakura kini hanya bisa menatap pasrah saat Sasuke beringsut turun dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke selangkangannya. Pahanya pun dibuka lebar-lebar hingga terlihatlah dengan jelas 'surga kenikmatan' itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, bukan karena rangsangan yang diterima dari perlakuan Sasuke. Tapi justru karena Sasuke tak melakukan apapun selain memandangi daerah-nya yang berdenyut itu.

"Sasuke~"

Sakura kini bersuara manja, sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidak sabar ingin dijamah oleh Sasuke. Tapi dasar Sasuke memang ingin mengerjai Sakura, jadi ia tak ingin buru-buru menjamahnya. Meski tak dipungkiri juga bahwa hasratnya ingin segera melahap cairan putih yang mengalir membasahi bibir vaginanya dan turun ke pantat itu.

Sasuke baru ingat, kalau beberapa waktu yang lalu ia menemukan benda menarik di kamar kakaknya. Ia juga berinisiatif untuk menggunakan benda itu, awalnya ia memang bingung kapan dan bagaimana ia akan menggunakannya tapi sekarang ia mendapatkan ide.

"Engh~?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya saat perlahan tubuhnya digendong Sasuke menuju kamar. Sakura didudukkan di pinggir ranjang dan Sasuke perlahan berjalan menuju lemari kecilnya.

Sorot mata Sasuke berkilat nakal melirik Sakura yang sudah merah padam menanti aksi selanjutnya dari pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi tunangannya itu. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat kembali. Ia berdiri di hadapan Sakura, melihatnya dengan tatapan nakal.

"Sasuke-_kun~_ennnghh~"

"Sakura…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Sakura, "Kuharap kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu."

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Namun Sasuke sepertinya tak berniat menunggu Sakura untuk mengerti, ia segera berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Sebuah benda bulat kecil dikeluarkannya, Sakura semakin tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura dan melebarkan kedua pahanya, Sakura tak sempat memberontak. Sesuatu dirasakannya masuk ke selangkangannya, sesuatu yang tidak begitu keras tapi juga tak begitu lunak. Sakura mengerjang, kepalanya terangkat naik.

"AaaahhH~ Sasuke~aaaAAaaaahhh~"

Sakura meremas ranjangnya, ia sudah seperti mabuk kepayang. Sasuke semakin menyunggingkan seringainya melihat reaksi Sakura. Sesaat Sakura sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke telah memasukkan 'itu'-nya ke dalam kewanitaannya, namun saat ia melihat Sasuke duduk manis di kursi di sebelah ranjangnya ia baru sadar kalau dugaannya salah.

"Sa…suke…?"

Sasuke hanya terenyum membalas tatapan Sakura. Saat itu pula Sakura merasakan kewanitaannya bergetar hebat, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sesuatu di dalam selangkangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Huaaa…AAaaaahhh~ Aaaakhh~Haa…Sasu~ Aaaahhh~"

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya seiring getaran yang dirasakannya. Matanya kembali berlinang dan genggamannya mengerat. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seperti melihat sebuah pertunjukkan erotis tunangannya sendiri.

Memang tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa 'adik'nya sudah menegang di balik lembaran celana yang dipakainya, tapi ia masih belum puas kalau tak melihat Sakura menderita karena menahan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh vibrator itu. Sesekali Sasuke juga terkekeh mendapati pandangan memohon dari wanita bersorai merah muda itu.

"Sasuke…hiks~ Aaaahhh~ Enghh~ Hah hah~ enghh~"

"Hm? Kau mau lebih, nona Haruno?"

"Sasuke…enghh~ kumohon~ hhaahhh…ahhh~"

Kaki Sakura sudah terbuka lebar, seprei ranjang pun sudah terlihat basah, keringat bercucuran di pelupuknya, matanya pun berlinang. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi tak tega juga. Ia bangkit dari kursi penontonnya perlahan, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sungguh Sakura merasa malu sekali dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia menangis sesenggukan, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Tak menyangka dirinya akan dikerjai seperti ini oleh tunangannya sendiri.

"Kau menangis?"

Sakura menggeleng. Sudut mata Sasuke menoleh, sepertinya ia sadar kalau sudah cukup keterlaluan. Ia menaiki ranjang dan menarik tangan Sakura perlahan. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas raut wajah wanitanya yang telihat berantakan. Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Sakura, ia membenarkan rambut yang menutupi wajah kekasih hatinya itu.

"_Gomenne~_" lirih Sasuke sambil mencium kening lebar Sakura. Perlahan tangisan Sakura meredam, ia juga mulai menyambut pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, sepertinya kesalahan seperti apapun yang dilakukan oleh wanita berambut senada dengan namanya itu pada akhirnya ia selalu bisa menerimanya kembali. Pemuda itu merengut merasakan pinggangnya digelayuti oleh sesuatu dan mendapati itu adalah kedua kaki Sakura. Pelukan Sakura pun terasa mengencang.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Sakura juga sedikit banyak mengeluarkan suara-suara penggoda iman kaum adam. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah elok di bawahnya itu.

Sasuke menyernyitkan alis, "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ini semua salah Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang aku tak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau belum bertanggung jawab."

"Hm? Bertanggung jawab apa?"

"Uhh~ lihat~" Sakura menunjuk ke 'bagian bawah'nya yang sudah basah itu. "Sudah jadi sebasah itu gara-gara siapa coba? Lalu siapa juga yang akan membersihkannya?"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Ia sama sekali tak kepikiran kalau Sakura akan merajuk dan mengatakan hal seperti itu tepat secara langsung di depannya. Pikirnya _cherry blossom_ satu ini akan ngambek seharian dan tak mau bicara dengannya, malahan ia meminta Sasuke melakukan 'lebih'.

"Hmm… gimana ya~" Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, mencoba berpura-pura berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau aku ambilkan kipas angin dan kuletakkan di depan sana, jadi kau hanya tinggal menunggunya sampai kering."

"Ha-ha-ha, lucu!" ketus Sakura. "Kenapa tak kau gantung saja aku di jemuran dan membiarkanku kering karena sinar matahari."

"Kau tak lihat, sekarang mendung. Mana ada matahari."

"Terserah!"

Sasuke tertawa renyah mendengar kekesalah tunangannya itu. Ia puas sekali bisa mengerjai Sakura habis-habisan. Sakura malah mendengus kesal dan memukul-mukul pundak Sasuke. Sasuke mengelap air matanya yang hampir menetes karena tertawa, ia menatap mata Sakura—yang berada di bawahnya itu.

Seketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu, menghasilkan irama detakan jantung dalam kesunyian dimana hanya mereka sendiri lah yang bisa mendengarnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura bisa mencerna maksud tindakan pemuda itu. Ia meresponnya dengan menutup mata. Sasuke semakin mendekat, memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Saat Sasuke memejamkan mata, sensasi lembut itu dirasakannya.

"Emng~mmmh~"

Meski bukan hal yang asing aksi 'ciuman' bagi mereka itu, tapi kalau kau melakukannya bersama orang yang kau cintai pasti akan ada rasa nikmat. Kecanduan hingga kau tak bisa melepaskannya, atau mungkin tepatnya tak ingin kau lepaskan. Malah Sasuke semakin mendorong ciumannya.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, memberikan pijatan-pijatan elektris sebagai pengganti kata-kata nikmatnya. Sasuke meresponnya, ia melumat ganas bibir Sakura. Membuat rona merah tak bisa ditahan untuk muncul di kedua pipi wanita itu.

"Sasu…engh… kumohon masukan cepat~ kau tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menahannya~" rengek Sakura manja.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Belum ada 1 jam, aku pastikan itu."

"Sasuke~!"

Tanpa membalas perkataan Sakura lagi, Sasuke bangkit dan segera melepaskan celana dalam Sakura. Sakura merasa sangat malu sekarang, seperti diperkosa oleh tunangannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menutupi apapun lagi dari hadapan Sasuke—atau tepatnya tak ada lagi yang bisa ditutupinya.

Sakura sudah telanjang bulat kini, hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 5 menit bagi Sasuke untuk menelanjanginya. Sasuke sudah menempatkan posisinya di antara kedua paha Sakura yang terbuka. Ia baru ingat, kalau vibratornya masih ada di dalam sana. Sasuke mencoleknya, dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan~?"

"Aku tak mungkin memasukkannya kalau di sini masih ada ini kan?"

"Aww~"

Sasuke segera mengambil vibrator itu perlahan. Ia bisa melihat cairan putih kental milik Sakura yang membasahi permukaannya. Sasuke terkekeh melihat itu, ia memamerkannya kepada Sakura, namun Sakura mendengus menanggapinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat~"

Pemuda raven itu sudah cukup lama mengamati sudut kewanitaan Sakura, membuat wanita itu mengerang karena gusar. Sepertinya Sasuke tertarik dengan 'kawah merah muda' yang berkedut di hadapannya. Seperti mengumandangkan dirinya untuk segera menerjang masuk.

Namun Sasuke ragu, apa dulu yang harus dilakukannya. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka menjilatinya dulu, tapi berhubung Sakura sudah terlalu basah di bawah sana..Sasuke tak ingin membuat wanita itu kelelahan hingga tertidur di tengah kegiatannya nanti.

"Sasuke~! Apa sih yang kau lihat? Tak pernah ya melihat 'barang antik' seperti ini?! Kalau kau tak segera beraksi maka akan kuberikan kepada orang lain!"

Sepertinya nona Haruno muda ini sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya, bahkan berani sekali ia mengancam seorang Uchiha. Sasuke mendengus, seperti itulah gadis yang disukainya. Berani menantang sesuatu yang ditakuti oleh yang lainnya.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera memuaskan tunangannya itu, ia mengarahkan dirinya untuk masuk. Sakura meremas ranjang kembali, matanya terpejam merasakan Sasuke mulai memasuki dirinya.

"Aaaahh~"

Sasuke melenguh saat sepenuhnya ia berada di dalam tubuh Sakura. Segera saja ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya menggenjot Sakura, tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

Drrrrtt Drrrtt.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon berdering, Sasuke hanya meliriknya tanpa mengambil tindakan lain. Tapi Sakura sepertinya malah keenakan sehingga tak mendengarnya.

Drrrrtt Drrrrttt Drrrtt.

Ponselnya berdering sekali lagi, Sasuke merasa kesal juga bila harus diganggu di saat seperti ini. Akhirnya ia meraih ponsel itu, ternyata yang berbunyi adalah ponsel milik Sakura. Ada nama _Shimura Sai_ tertera di layarnya. Melihat hal itu tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera mematikan ponsel itu.

"Engh~ hah…hah…enghh~ Sasuke…engghhhh~"

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya meminta Sasuke untuk mendekapnya. Sasuke menuruti hal itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Sakura bisa memeluknya. Pinggangnya semakin cepat menggenjot wanita itu, membuatnya tak berhenti menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'desahan'.

Ddddrrrtt Drrrt.

Lagi-lagi telepon berdering. Karena ponsel Sakura sudah dimatikan, berarti kali ini adalah ponsel Sasuke. Ia mencoba meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya di saat seperti ini. Ada sebuah panggilan nomor tanpa nama di sana, Sasuke menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Sasu…enghH~Hhaaah~Aaaahhh~ eenghhh~"

"Ssst, Sakura coba kecilkan sedikit suaramu." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu tanpa berhenti bermain dengan Sakura, pikirnya mungkin itu dari rekan kerjanya. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Uchiha Sasuke, ini aku."_

Dheg.

Sakura masih mencoba menahan desahannya di bawah sana, namun ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke mendadak memperlambat gerakannya. Sakura hendak bertanya, namun ia akan menanyakannya setelah Sasuke selesai di teleponnya nanti.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam mematung, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Hm… Siapa ya?"

Toeng.

Seorang yang menelponnya sampai jatuh tersungkur mendengar jawaban dari tuan muda Uchiha satu ini. Sempat ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke mengenalinya—itu karena adanya perubahan nada kaget dan jeda lama—tapi tak disangka ia ternyata tak mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"_Ehem, sialan. Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya, ini aku! Aku! Shimura Sai."_

Gerakan _in-out_ Sasuke yang awalnya memelan, kini malah berhenti sama sekali. Menyisakan tanda tanya untuk Sakura.

"Oh." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura sejenak, ia menyunggingkan seringainya. Sakura sampai merinding melihat hal itu. Namun sekali lagi tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menggenjot Sakura dengan cepat bahkan berkali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Aaaaahhhh~!"

Sakura sampai kaget atas perlakuan beringas pemuda di atasnya itu. Kedua tangannya dikunci di atas kepala oleh sebelah tangan Sasuke. Pinggangnya terasa mau copot saat Sasuke menekan-nekan dan memasukkan lebih jauh 'adik'nya yang mengeras itu.

"_Grrrr, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?! Aku bisa mendengar rintihannya!"_

Sasuke semakin menyeringai, "Kau yakin kau mendengarnya? Atau…" Sasuke memberikan jeda di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang mendekat, masih dengan ponsel yang dipengangnya di telinga. Sasuke tersenyum sambil meneruskan kalimatnya, "Perlu kuperjelas 'rintihan' yang kau maksud itu kepadamu?"

"Aaahhh…Sasuke…engh…hah..hah…enghh…hah…hah…enn…"

_"…"_

Terdengar nada hening di seberang telepon itu, Sasuke semakin menyeringai puas. Sepertinya Sai di ujung sana sudah mendengar bahkan sangat jelas apa yang disebutnya 'rintihan' tadi.

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel itu di samping Sakura, ia kembali men-_servise_ kekasihnya itu dengan pijatan _plus-plus_ yang membuat Sakura menggeliyat keenakan. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga mungil Sakura. Menjilatinya untuk memberikan sensasi lebih pada kegiatan ini.

"Panggil namaku lebih keras lagi, Sakura~"

"Sasuuu~HAaaaahhh~eenghh…Sasuke…! ..ah~"

Dengan senyuman kemenangan mengembang di bibirnya ia meraih ponselnya kembali dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Bagaimana, tuan Shimura? Apa rasa penasaranmu sudah terpenuhi? Atau…mungkin aku malah membuatmu menjadi 'kelewat penasaran' sekarang?"

"_Sialan kau Uchiha! Awas saja, kali ini aku kalah… tapi lain kali kupastikan Sakura akan jatuh ke pelukanku!"_

"Oh ya? Tapi maaf, aku tak akan membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja."

Klik.

Dengan dinginnya Sasuke mematikan ponsel itu. Ia melemparnya ke sofa dan kembali berpusat pada wanita musim semi yang menggeliyat manja di hadapannya. Pinggangnya bergerak beraturan dengan irama yang cepat, sampai kaki Sakura terasa pegal dan pinggangnya ngilu.

"Enghhh~ sedikit~ enghhh…hah,.,.hah…lagi…hahhh~"

Sasuke memberikan dorongan terakhirnya sampai masuk ke dalam rahim Sakura, sayangnya mereka melupakan 'sabuk pengaman' yang seharusnya mereka gunakan sebelum beraksi. Akhirnya saat Sasuke merasakan hampir mencapai klimaks-nya, ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura.

"AaaaakhhH~ Sasuke~~! Aaaahhh~aaaakkhhH~!"

-ooOoo-

Menjadi tunangan seorang Uchiha tentu saja menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Banyak yang merasa kecewa dan tak sedikit juga yang mendukungnya. Sakura sendiri merupakan primadona sekolah yang dipuja kaum adam karena kecantikannya. Meski Sakura tak menyadari hal itu karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan keluarga dan akademisnya.

Dan Sasuke yang merupakan siswa pindahan yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian seluruh gadis di sekolah dengan gelar 'pangeran es'-nya juga tak kalah populer. Baru saja masuk ke kelas 11, ia langsung mendapatkan rekomendasi ke Universitas Internasional. Tentu saja banyak yang mengaguminya.

Kini dengan mereka yang diikat oleh tali pertunangan, lahirlah sudah pasangan yang akan mendominasi dunia di sekolah. Bukan hanya akademis, kepopuleran, keserasian, memang sih hal ini bisa mempermudah jalan mereka sehingga nantinya akan semakin sedikit halangan yang muncul.

Sudah beberapa kali Sakura tersenyum malu-malu menghadap ke luar jendela. Ino yang melihatnya jadi cengo sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, aura-aura pink—alias cinta—itu sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi dari sudut pandangan Sakura. Tentu saja pusat perhatiannya adalah sang pujaan hati, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino mendengus, "Hey Sakura, kalau kau melakukannya lagi dihadapanku aku ingin kita putus persahabatan."

Sakura menoleh, ia memandang Ino dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kalau kau terus memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan itu, kau seperti singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya, kau tahu?"

"Ino~ masa sih? Aku hanya ingin memperhatikannya lebih lagi~"

Ino menepuk dahinya, sejak kapan sahabatnya jadi begitu terbuai dengan cinta begitu. Sesuatu yang bahkan Ino sendiri belum pernah merasakannya.

Jujur saja mungkin selama bersahabat dengan Sakura, Ino selalu merasa iri. Sakura seperti memiliki segalanya, kepandaian, kecantikan, kekayaan, tak ada yang kurang dari sang putri musim semi itu. Sedangkan Ino bukanlah sekalangan dengannya, meski ia adalah pewaris perusahaan _dress corp_—Yamanaka.

Ino kembali mendengus, ia sudah lelah menghadapi sahabatnya yang kelewat 'edan' karena cinta.

"Sakura, minggu depan akan ada libur kan. Kau mau ikut denganku liburan?"

Sakura menoleh, "Liburan? Kemana?"

"Tebak~" Ino memberikan nada jahil pada kalimatnya.

Sakura memandang kedua mata Ino bergantian. Ia lalu mendapati sesuatu, Ino menggerakan alisnya memberi kode. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang…"

"Korea!" sahut mereka hampir bersaman.

"Kyaaa…kyaa~ kau serius?! Yakin?!"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, "Serius! Aku juga tak percaya saat pamanku memberikan tiket pesawat kepadaku. Saat kulihat tujuan penerbangannya, ternyata itu ke Korea!"

"Serius?! Serius?! Serius?! Ya Tuhan~ Astaga~ Aaaaakhh~!"

"Kyaaaaa~!"

Sekarang mereka malah tak peduli dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabat konyol ini. Sakura dan Ino saling bergenggaman tangan dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas menyerukan 'serius' dan 'Korea' dengan lantang.

Awal mula mereka bisa menjadi akrab adalah karena kesukaan mereka dengan fashion orang Asia—terutama Korea. Pernah ada pemeran busana di pusat kota, dan kebetulan saat itu mereka bertemu. Sama-sama berteriak, sama-sama histeris, sama-sama senang sampai menangis, itulah yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba merasa akrab.

Saat sedang seru-serunya bergembira, tiba-tiba saja Sakura terdiam. Ino ikut terdiam perlahan. Gadis pirang itu kembali bingung atas tingkah sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut~" sahut Sakura dengan nada sedihnya. "_Gomenasai~_"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau ada acara minggu depan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Seperti biasa, _Kaasan_ berkeinginan aneh-aneh lagi dan memaksaku menurutinya."

"Memangnya _Kaasan_-mu ingin apa lagi sih? Sekarang bukan tentang kau harus segera menikah kan? Padahal tunangan saja baru 10 hari yang lalu."

"Bukan kok, _Kaasan_ juga memberikanku tiket liburan."

"Liburan?" Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ya, hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. _Kaasan_ bilang ingin segera menimang cucu, dan memberikanku dua tiket. Apa yang harus kulakukan~? Aku ingin ke Korea dan melihat pameran busana di sana. Tapi aku juga ingin pergi berlibur bersama Sasuke~"

Ino kembali menggaruk kepalanya, "Gimana ya~ Aku juga nggak tahu sih. Kau sendiri maunya gimana?"

"Hweee~ Kalau bisa aku ingin membelah diri saja~"

"Memangnya kau _amoeba_!" sahut Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sakura. "Ya sudah, kalau saranku sih mending kau liburan saja sama Sasuke. Kan jarang tuh kalian bisa berduaan saja tanpa ada campur tangan keluarga. Masalah pameran busana, nanti kurekamkan deh."

"Emm… iyah. _Arigatou _ya, Ino-_piggy_~!" Sakura segera menarik tubuh Ino dan memeluknya erat, membuat sang gadis pirang itu terbatuk-batuk karena pelukan Sakura yang mencekiknya.

Sekarang mungkin kalian boleh bersenang-senang, tapi tentu saja semua tak akan berjalan sebegitu mulusnya. Karena cerita ini belum berakhir sampai di sini~

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Hay kawannnn~  
Met buka puasa nih semuanya~  
:3

Gimana nih sama pernyataan Sai?  
Kalian berani nggak senekad dia yang bisa ngungkapin perasaan di depan umum?  
Juju raja Shera salut kalo liat orang yang kayak gitu.  
Menurut Shera sih keseriusan seseorang itu bisa diukur dari tingkat kenekatan mereka.

Iya nggak?  
Oh ya, kalo mau tebak-tebakan, haio tebak apa yang akan terjadi di liburan SasuSaku nantinya?  
Review Shera yah~

Keep Trying My Best!  
Shera.


	7. Day 7

~**Balasan Reviews**~

**Widhy : **Wah, masalah mereka keliatannya udah selsai..  
tapi sebenernya belom lho~  
Karin masih merencanakan sesuatu, Sai juga. Jadi tunggu aja aksi mereka... :3

**ridafi chan :** wah, Ino bakal sama Sai nggak yah?  
itu sih tergangung perasaan mereka berdua aja nanti.. :3  
maunya happy end apa sad end?

**hanazono yuri** : ini udah sekilat mungkinnn~ ;)

**East Robo : **ha ha ha, Karin nggak sejahat itu kok~  
Wah kalo dihitung-hitung sih, sebenernya Sai itu orang ke-4 lho~  
#setelahKarin

**Makino Yukito-chan : **wah, iiah nggak apa kok~  
Yang penting kamu masih sempet buat nge-review chap 6. :)  
Dan yang paling penting lagi, kamu bisa baca Fict ini... :D  
Wah, gangguan apa lagi nih kira-kira yang didapet Sakura yah? :3

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **wk wk wk, itu mah Sakura udah dari awal siapnya. ha ha ha  
enak dong~ mana ada sih yang menolak liburan bareng si dia? khe khe khe

**shfly9734 : **Wah, kalo itu jangan ditanya dah~  
Sukaaaa banget. Tapi nggak semua juga sih~ he he kamu suka juga?  
Hmmm... kalo soal pengganggu, siap lagi kalau bukan si.. *piiiip*  
Pair di Fict ini cuma SasuSaku n SaiIno ajah, sayang banget nggak ada pair lain lagi~  
Lemon nya ada di chap ini lagi lho~

**Natsumo Kagerou : **wah, iya deh nanti Shera baca kalo udah nggak puasa.. :D  
Wah, pengen juga nih digandrungin begitu sama Natsu-san~  
Ntar deh Shera belajar pelan-pelan yah~ :)  
Ohh, biar lafalnya jadi keren makanya pakek 'gomenna' yah? Ok ok #catet  
Wah~ bisa diambil juga nih sarannya~  
Shera pakek tema pantai deh yah, meski nggak ada adegan yang maen-maen di pantai juga~ #dzig

**Miharu : **Wah, kalo bau ya Shera nggak mau lah~ xD #lho?  
Shera suka lagu-lagu sama drama-nya aja, soalnya bisa bikin inspirasi tersendiri buat Shera. he he  
kamu juga suka? siapa idola kamu? #kepo  
Wah, SasuSaku nggak liburan ke Korea kok.. tapi...  
hampir bener tuh tebakan kamu, ha ha. Hebat, hebat. :Dd

**Sami-chan : **He he, lemon di chap ini juga ada lho~  
#lagimesumtingkatdewa  
Sai pastinya nggangguin dong, kan dia mau ngerebut Sakura dari Sasuke. :3

**khoirunnisa740 : **Sai jadi char yang tegas ya di sini, tapi sayang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.. #emangbisa?  
Masih ada Ino yang bersedia kok~ Sai-nya aja yang nggak sadar. ha ha

**uchiharuno susi : **Wah, bisa-bisa...hampir betul. emang sebenernya betul sih, cuman kurang mendetail.  
wk wk, oke deh sankyu~ :)

**hamster-pink : **iya lho, Sai orang yang hebat.  
Kadang kala kita gengsi untuk nyatain perasaan, padahal yang menghambat jalan kita itu justru gengsi itu. :o  
wow, hampir~ :3

**hikari Matsushita : **hampir tamat kok~  
Sedikit lagi~ :o  
Wah, gara-gara itu nggak jadi nyatain perasaan? Terus kamunya jadian nggak tuh? :D  
#kepengentau, kepo!

**hazukiFujimaru : **makasih banyak udah mendukung Shera selalu yah~  
ToT, ganbatte!

**Ah Rin : **yeaaappp~!  
bakal semangat ganda kalo udah didukung kamu deh~ xD he he

**Sasusakueee : **wah, halangan sih pasti menghadang mereka...  
tapi nggak sampe pesawat jatoh juga kan~ T_T  
Ntar cerita end di kejadian tewasnya SasuSaku dong?  
lemon? ayayy~ so pasti dong~ XD

~**Enjoy Reading**~

* * *

"**LOVE PROPOSAL"**

* * *

.

**WARNING! LEMON INSIDE!**  
**baca setelah Adzan Maghrib berkumandang ea~ :D**

.

* * *

**Day 7 : Hide and Seek ?**

**( Hari ketujuh : Petak Umpet? )**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Bisa dibilang beruntung, bisa juga tidak. Kini yang jelas Sakura merasa menyesal sekali lahir di keluarga Haruno. Banyak hal yang dikorbankannya untuk memenuhi tuntutan keinginan sang _Kaasan_ yang kadang-kadang 'abnormal' itu.

Sakura telah selesai mengepak pakaiannya di dalam koper, kini ia akan bersiap pergi berlibur berdua saja dengan Sasuke—tunangannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menolaknya, ia mengatakan tak memiliki waktu untuk liburan karena akan segera mengikuti Ujian Akhir Semester.

Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke tak akan bisa menang melawan rengekan seorang Haruno bukan? Akhirnya mereka berencana pergi hari ini.

"Kau masih lama?"

"Ah, Sasuke. Tunggu, aku akan membawa kopernya ke mobil. Kau tunggu saja di bawah."

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menyisiri rambutnya, ia mendengus sebelum akhirnya bergerak untuk mengambil koper Sakura. Ia menyernyitkan alisnya saat merasakan koper yang terlihat kecil itu ternyata sangat berat.

"Kau bawa batu ya, Sakura? Kenapa berat sekali. Lagipula kita hanya menginap 3 hari saja kan?"

Sakura menoleh, "Tapi kita menginap di dekat pantai lho, Sasuke. Aku tak akan melewatkan permainan pantai yang menyenangkan itu, jadi aku bawa sebanyak yang aku bisa. Lagipula sebagian besar isinya itu pakaian dalam lho~"

Suasana langsung menghening. Sakura sebenarnya berniat untuk sedikit menggoda Sasuke, namun sepertinya Sasuke tak berespon banyak terhadap hal itu. Merasa canggung, Sakura kembali beralih ke cermin untuk menyisiri rambutnya. Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau tak harus membawa pakaian dalam sebanyak ini." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura melirik ke arahnya.

Dengan seringai Sasuke meneruskan, "Karna mungkin aku akan membuatmu tak menggunakan satupun dari pakaian dalam itu di sana."

Setelah mengucapkannya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamar. Sakura kini hanya bisa bersemu merah menahan malu mendengar tunangannya berkata begitu. Seakan mendeklarasikan perang kepadanya, wajahnya sudah mendidih membayangkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke saat liburan nanti.

-ooOoo-

Sementara itu Ino yang sedang bosan di rumah memutuskan untuk pergi mencari suasana lain di kota. Ia berniat pergi ke sebuah kaffe dimana ia bisa bersantai di sana.

Tak lama Ino pun sampai, ia mencari tempat duduk di pojok agar menghindari keramaian. Kemudian dipesannya jus jeruk dan sebuah _cake._ Sambil menunggu, Ino menopang dagunya memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Karena ini adalah hari Sabtu—yang berarti _weekend_, banyak sekali pasangan yang lewat tepat di depan kafe itu.

Tak hanya di depan kafe, ternyata di dalam kafe pun banyak sekali pasangan. Karena memperhatikannya, Ino jadi menyadari kalau dirinya hanyalah satu-satunya orang di sana yang duduk sendirian. Semuanya memiliki pasangan dan mengobrol, kalau begini terlihat sekali kalau Ino sedang jomblo.

"Gawat, seharusnya aku tak ke sini sejak awal." Pikirnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Tap.

Tak lama ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang berhenti di sebelahnya. Awalnya ia mengira itu adalah pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya, namun saat ia menoleh ia sadar kalau dugaannya salah.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di sana. Ino membulatkan matanya, ia mengenali pemuda itu. Itu adalah pemuda yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya saat ia sedang menyatakan perasaan kepada Sakura di acara pertunangannya. Pemuda itu menempatkan dirinya duduk di hadapan Ino.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kuduga itu memang kau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Namaku Shimura Sai, aku sempat melihatmu di acara pertunangan Sakura. Jadi kuyakin kau juga mengenalku, bukan?"

"Maaf, aku tak kenal."

TOENG.

Padahal Sai sudah bersikap formal dan memandang Ino lurus, memberikan kesan bahwa dirinya keren pada kesan pertama. Tapi ternyata imej-nya itu langsung ditepis begitu saja oleh Ino. Sai mendengus kesal, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Aku memang tak mengenalmu, tapi aku tahu kau siapa." Tambah Ino. "Lalu ada urusan apa dengaku?"

Sai berusaha mengambil kembali sikapnya, "Karena kau datang ke acara itu, kau pasti setidaknya mengenal Sakura kan?"

"Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil."

"Nah kebetulan! Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal mengenainya kepadamu." Sai kini benar-benar terlihat berlainan dengan imej yang diinginkannya, seperti sedikit kekanakan di mata Ino.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Meski berteman dengannya sejak kecil, tapi ada juga hal-hal yang tak kuketahui tentangnya. Seperti _size_ bra-nya, lingkar pinggangnya, posisi tidurnya, apa yang membuatnya terang—"

"STOP!"

Sai menyekap mulut Ino yang sedang ngoceh itu dengan tangan kanannya. Mukanya sudah sangat kemerahan mendengar hal-hal yang disebutkan oleh Ino. Ino sendiri malah kaget atas perilaku tak terduga pemuda ini. Dengan cepat ia segera melepaskan tangan Sai.

"Apa-apaan kau ini~!" jerit Ino dengan muka merahnya.

"Aku memang menyukainya." Sai terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku _stalker_."

Ino kaget melihat sorotan mata Sai yang menatapnya. Ia seakan menegaskan, bahwa perasaannya kepada Sakura bukanlah sesuatu remeh atau mesum yang bisa direndahkan. Saat Ino sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, ia segera memalingkan mukanya.

"A—anu, ini pesanan anda~"

Mereka menoleh bersama, ternyata di sebelah mereka sudah ada seorang pelayan yang membawakan pesanan Ino. Mereka juga baru menyadarinya kalau ternyata seluruh pengunjung kafe itu memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Dengan muka yang sama-sama memerah, mereka menunduk canggung.

Sai pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Baiklah lain kali aku akan bicara lagi dengamu. Ini kartu namaku, kalau ada hal yang bisa kau informasikan kepadaku tolong hubungi aku."

Ino masih melongo melihat pemuda itu. Wajahnya sudah bersemu, tapi ia tetap berusaha terlihat sekeren mungkin. Baru kali ini Ino melihat ada pria seperti itu. Biasanya ia berpikir bahwa yang namanya keren itu adalah anugrah. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kau dapatkan kecuali kau berbakat. Tapi setelah melihat pemuda itu sepertinya ia akan sediki merubah pemikiran itu.

Ino meraih kartu nama itu. Ia bisa melihat ada nama Shimura Sai dan juga ada nomor ponselnya. Ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikannya, kemudian ia meraih jus jeruknya dan meminumnya.

"Cowok yang menarik~"

-ooOoo-

Setelah mengambil penerbangan dini hari dan berada di atas awan lebih dari 3 jam, Sakura dan Sasuke sampai juga di Bali. Mengapa mereka memutuskan pergi ke pulau Dewata di Indonesia itu? Karena mereka pikir bisa tenang di sana menikmati sajian panorama laut yang indah.

"Fuaaaaa! Lauuuut~" sorak girang Sakura sambil melentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati angin yang menerpa. "Sasuke, Sasuke, ayo cepatlah~"

Di belakangnya Sasuke sedang kesulitan membawakan barang-barang Sakura. Ia mendecih melihat semangat '45 Sakura yang seperti anak kecil. Dengan sikap bosannya, Sasuke membawa koper itu dan meletakannya di bawah sebuah payung pantai besar. Ia pun duduk di sana dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung meninggalkan pantai dan bergegas menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo cepat main bersamaku~! Tadi kutemukan kerang yang indah lho~ Ayo, ayo cepat~" rengek Sakura sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke untuk menuju pantai.

Sasuke mendecih kelelahan, "Sakura, yang benar saja kau ini! Aku capek sekali dan kau menginginkanku untuk bermain sekarang?! Aku sudah menuruti keegoisanmu untuk pergi, jadi jangan paksa aku menurutinya lagi!"

Ckit.

Sakura kaget atas pernyataan Sasuke itu. Ia terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, gandengan tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah, namun memang itu kenyataannya. Akhirnya ia membawa kembali koper-koper mereka dan menuju hotel yang telah disewa.

Sakura mau tak mau kini mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka hanya saling diam, Sakura pun berjalan dengan menjaga jarak. Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke langsung menuju kamar mandi, ia ingin melepas lelah—katanya. Sementara itu Sakura membereskan koper dan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Sakura masih merasa bersalah atas keegoisannya, namun ia juga sedikit syok atas ucapan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia pun memutuskan keluar kamar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Padahal pantai seindah ini…"

Sakura berdiri di pantai. Melihat deburan ombak yang saling bertautan. Merasakan angin yang beraroma khas lautan. Sakura merenung, mungkin benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia seharusnya tak memaksanya ikut ke rencana liburan ini. Meski ini saran dari _Kaasan-_nya, tapi bisa saja mereka menolak.

Sementara sedang bergalau ria dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba terlihat seorang pemuda menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu seperti mengenali Sakura, ia yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan langsung menyerahkannya kepada pelayan yang lainnya.

"Permisi, tolong gantikan aku sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Eh? Hey, tunggu!"

Tanpa memperdulikan jeritan pelayan itu, sang pemuda berlari menuju Sakura. Ia memang sepertinya kenal betul dengan gadis merah muda itu. Beberapa langkah darinya, pemuda itu mendekat perlahan. Seakan tak ingin mengganggu sang wanita. Tak lama Sakura menyadari kehadirannya, ia pun menoleh dan membulatkan mata melihatnya.

"Sakura?"

-ooOoo-

Sasuke kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi tadi sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara mengenai ucapannya, tapi ia saat itu ia sudah tak melihat Sakura di sana.

"Dasar, dia ini lincah sekali. Tak bisa diam di satu tempat untuk waktu yang lama."

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ravennya. Ia kembali menatap datar ke langit-langit kamar itu. Ia memang bukan bermaksud untuk melukai perasaan Sakura, hanya saja emosinya naik saat ia sedang capek dan suasana yang panas.

Sebenarnya juga Sasuke tak menolak saran ini karena ia pun ingin menikmati liburan berdua saja dengan Sakura. Meski mereka baru saja bertunangan bulan lalu, tapi setelahnya mereka harus menempuh Ujian Akhir Semester di depan mata. Itu sungguh sangat menyita waktu mereka untuk berduaan saja. Apa lagi Sasuke masuk program 'acceleration' yang memungkinkannya untuk lulus SMA dalam 2 tahun. Ini adalah masa penting untuknya.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal itu.."

Tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas keluar untuk mencari Sakura. Sesampainya di pantai ia tak menemukannya di sana, yang ada malah gadis-gadis di pantai menghampirinya dan memintanya berfoto. Mungkin mereka adalah anak-anak SMA lain yang sedang _study tour_ ke sini.

Tak lama berkeliling, Sasuke tetap tak menemukannya. Rasa lelah dan haus membuatnya mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Dan ia menemukan sebuah pondok makan di sudut pantai.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan Sakura sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda. Yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu adala Shimura Sai, dan Sakura terlihat tertawa di sela obrolan itu. Padahal Sasuke berpikir mungkin Sakura sedang sedih entah di mana.

Tanpa pikir panjang pun Sasuke segera mendekati mereka. Ia mengabaikan para pelayan yang menanyakan pesanannya dan pengunjung lainnya yang memperhatikan pesonanya.

"Ha ha ha. Yang benar? Kalau aku sih—"

Grep.

Ucapan Sakura sudah dipotong karena Sasuke kini menariknya dan menggendongnya di pundak. Sakura sampai kaget dibuatnya, ia tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di sana. Sai pun sepertinya juga demikian, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Sakura terlihat bingung dan membenarkan posisinya di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sai saling bertatapan, seperti singa jantan yang sedang bersiap menerkam singa jantan lainnya untuk memperebutkan seekor betina. Mereka terlihat seperti akan saling bunuh—bila perlu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau Sakura milikku, bukan?" Sasuke terlihat menggertak.

Sai mendecih menanggapinya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku hanya mengambil 'milikmu' yang tak kau jaga. Aku menemukannya di pinggir pantai sendirian, awalnya kupikir salah lihat, tapi setelah kupastikan memang benar itu Sakura. Lalu saat Sakura bisa dengan mudahnya direbut oleh orang lain, dimana kau?"

Sasuke terlihat geram. Sepertinya ia kalah telak dengan ucapan Sai. Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Saat di pertunangannya saja ia langsung menjadi 'santapan' makan malam Sasuke karena Sai menyatakan perasaannya di depan semua tamu undangan.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Sai, kini Sasuke berbalik dan berniat membawa Sakura kembali ke hotel. Sai yang melihat hal itu tentu saja tak ingin tinggal diam. Meski kini mereka menjadi tontonan seluruh pengunjung yang ada, Sai sudah tak peduli lagi.

"AYO KITA BERTARUNG!"

Seketika Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura memandang Sai dengan tatapan 'apa yang kau lakukan?', ia tak ingin membuat keributan lebih dari ini. Sasuke melirik ke arahnya tanpa membalikkan badan. Tatapannya seakan memancarkan kebencian.

"Apa pertarungan yang kau inginkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, sepertinya ia menyetujui deklarasi perang Sai. Sakura semakin dibuat pusing oleh tingkah kedua pemuda ababil ini.

Sai terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Pertarungan ini akan menjadi penentu bagi status mereka. Sai menatap Sakura sejenak, bagaimanapun entah apa yang dimiliki oleh gadis merah muda itu, tapi Sai sudah terpikat olehnya.

Sakura meneguk ludah di tenggorokannya. Ia takut kalau-kalau Sai memilih jenis perlombaan yang berbahaya. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin salah satu diantara mereka terluka.

"Petak umpet."

TOENG.

Sakura sampai kehilangan keanggunannya. Wajahnya kini terlihat kaget sekaligus cengo menatap Sai. Memang sih Sakura berharap Sai tak memilih pertarungan yang berbahaya, tapi kalau petak umpet.. bukannya itu 'terlalu' tak berbahaya.

"Ini adalah pertarungan dimana Sakura dipertaruhkan." Sai meneruskan kalimatnya. "Sakura akan bersembunyi di tempat yang tak bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun. Dan kita berdua akan mencarinya. Siapapun yang duluan menemukannya, maka dia lah yang berhak bersama Sakura."

Sasuke menyeringai tanpa diketahui siapapun, "Baiklah. Apapun hasilnya nanti, pastikan kalau yang kalah harus menjauhi Sakura."

"Baik!"

Dengan itu pun deklarasi perang mereka telah disetujui. Dan perlombaannya akan diadakan besok pagi-pagi batas waktunya sampai malam hari. Setelah bangun pagi tanpa membangunkan Sasuke, Sakura harus sudah bersembunyi dan menunggu untuk ditemukan.

Sakura tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka berdua bisa kekanakan seperti itu. Sementara itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung di pondok itu memperhatikan mereka. Wanita itu hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil menyeduh kembali jus jeruknya.

-ooOoo-

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 5 dini hari. Sakura sudah bangun dari tidurnya, atau mungkin tepatnya ia tak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia bangkit dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ada perasaan takut kalau-kalau nanti Sasuke tak bisa menemukannya, dan kalau ia harus berpisah dengan tunangannya itu.

"Sasuke, kau pasti akan menemukanku kan?"

Dengan perasaan ragu dalam hati Sakura, ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan muka.

Saat pintu kamar mandi itu terdengar tertutup. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, rupanya ia sudah bangun bahkan sejak Sakura masih tertidur. Ia melihat jaket Sakura yang tergeletak di atas ranjang, sepertinya Sakura akan memakai jaket itu.

Ia pun kembali ke posisi awal dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melirik Sasuke kembali. Memastikan Sasuke masih terbuai dalam alam mimpinya. Ia pun meraih jaketnya dan memakainya.

Blam.

Suara pintu tertutup itu kembali membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Namun itu tak lama, ia hanya bergumam entah pada siapa.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

-ooOoo-

Akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Sepertinya pemuda satu ini sudah bersiap untuk berburu. Berburu seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Sai terlihat bersemangat sekali kali ini.

Niatnya datang ke Bali adalah untuk membantu di kafe milik sepupunya, sekaligus juga melepas stress karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Ternyata ia malah menemukan Sakura di sini. Beruntung sekali—pikirnya.

"Yosh! Kali ini akan kupastikan Sakura menjadi milikku!"

"Kau tak malu teriak-teriak begitu?"

Sai langsung menolehkan mukanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ia mengerutkan alis melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian renangnya—yang dibalut jaket—berkacak pingang menatapnya. Sai berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ia mengenali siapa gadis ini.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sai. Sai terlihat bingung sejenak, namun kemudian ia baru mengetahui nama gadis itu.

"Ah! Kau yang waktu itu!"

"Waktu itu kapan? Kalau mengingat seseorang, ingatlah dengan jelas, Shimura-_san_."

"Teman Sakura itu?" jawab Sai ragu-ragu. "Tunggu dulu. Lagipula saat itu kau tak memberitahu namamu padaku, bukan?!"

"Kau tak bertanya."

"Ah, benar juga." Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Ino menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kalau diandaikan, mereka ini seperti pasangan SasuSaku yang terbalik kepribadiannya. Ino merupakan tipe jahil tapi dia cukup tenang dalam berhadapan dengan pria. Sedangkan Sai bertebalikannya, ia bukan tipe yang mudah bergaul dengan wanita.

'Menarik sekali.' Batin Ino sambil melihat ekspresi Sai yang berganti-ganti.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? Berlibur." Jawab Ino sekenanya. "Awalnya aku akan pergi ke Korea, tapi berhubung tak seru bila pergi sendirian jadi aku memutuskan untuk men-_stalk_ pasangan baru itu."

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sai jadi ingat kalau ia harus mencari Sakura dan segera menemukannya.

"Ah, Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi setelahnya."

Dengan itu Sai melambaikan tangan untuk izin pergi. Ino hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Padahal ia sendiri tahu apa yang telah terjadi di pondok pantai saat itu, tapi mau tak mau ia harus merahasiakannya dulu. Ino melepas kepergian Sai, dan ia sepertinya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja."

-ooOoo-

Tak terasa waktu semakin berlalu. Matahari semakin meninggi dan sampai pada ujungnya. Di saat itulah Sasuke baru bangun dari tidurnya. Entah sebenarnya ia serius atau tidak menanggapi tantangan Sai, tapi baik Sakura dan Sai sendiri sama-sama sudah mengambil perannya.

Sasuke merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia sepertinya masih setengah sadar, rohnya belum terkumpul rupanya. Ia pun bangkit, ia melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja namun ia segera mengabaikannya.

Cuuurrr.

Sasuke membasuh mukanya untuk mempercepat pemulihan kesadarannya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menatap lurus seakan menatap lawannya, sama seperti tatapannya terhadap Sai. Kemudian ia pun tertawa.

"Tatapan itu pasti sudah bisa meyakinkannya." Entah sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke. "Sesekali boleh juga memberikan keduanya pelajaran."

Sementara Sasuke sedang bergumam aneh, Sakura sedang menunggu di balik sebuah goa besar. Sepertinya hampir seharian ia menunggu di sini. Dari tempat ini pun ia bisa melihat matahari yang mulai akan tenggelam. Sakura bingung, mungkinkah ia benar-benar bersembunyi di tempat yang tak diketahui siapapun?

Sakura yang gelisah mulai merasa dingin. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku untuk menghangatkan diri. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, mendapati sesuatu di dalam sakunya. Sepengetahuannya ia tak memasukkan apapun di sana sebelum pergi.

Ternyata itu adalah ponselnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Dan saat ia berpikir akan menghubungi Sasuke, ia menghentikan aksinya. Kalau ia melakukan hal itu sama saja dengan ia berlaku curang, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bisa jadi Sasuke yang memasukkan ponselnya di dalam saku jaket.

"Kalau begitu dia yang curang dong?"

Drrrrtt.

"Hyaaa~"

Sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, membuatnya menjerit kaget. Sakura melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layarnya, tanpa pikir panjang pun ia segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Sasuke? Dimana kau sekarang? Aku ada di—"

"_Sakura."_ Panggilan Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura pun mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan Sasuke di seberang sana.

"_Aku tak akan mencarimu."_

Dheg.

Mendadak Sakura terdiam. Tentu saja ia kaget atas ucapan Sasuke itu, ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu. Kalau begitu kenapa Sasuke menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku jaketnya, apa mungkin untuk mengatakan hal ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke? Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini."

"_Aku tak mengatakan akan mencarimu kan, Sakura?"_

"Tapi—"

"_Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan Sakura? Aku masih berada di kamar hotel, kalau kau menginginkanku, datanglah."_

Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya satu ini. Kalau untuk mengerjainya, sepertinya ini sungguh keterlaluan. Sakura sampai hampir menangis saat ini juga, rasanya suara Sasuke begitu dingin. Sedingin udara pantai yang mulai menyapa tubuhnya.

"_Tapi kalau kau tak menginginkanku, maka tetaplah di sana sampai pemuda itu menemukanmu dan aku tak akan ada di sini ketika kau kembali nanti."_

Klik.

Sasuke benar-benar seperti iblis. Tek hentinya ia mengerjai Sakura, padahal Sakura sudah menaruh harapan besar kepadanya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan air mata menetes begitu saja.

Sakura terisak dalam diam, beberapa menit dilaluinya begitu saja. Ia berpikir, mungkin selanjutnya keisengan Sasuke akan terus berlanjut. Padahal awal mereka bertemu Sasuke begitu pengertian, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Sakura merasa seperti dipermainkan. Ia jadi ragu akan perasaan Sasuke.

Tapi meski begitu, ia masih menyayanginya. Setidaknya ini seharusnya menjadi liburan berharga untuk mereka berdua, apa jadinya kalau mereka harus kandas di liburan berdua seperti ini. Sakura pun perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kau lama sekali."

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara Sasuke di sana. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berada tepat di sebelah mulut goa itu. Sakura sampai tak sempat mengedipkan matanya karena terkejut. Lagi-lagi ia tak menyangka apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan gaya kerennya bersandar di sana. Ia memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku. Perlahan Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Dan ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sakura yang berantakan itu. Melihatnya, tangisan Sakura pun semakin pecah sudah.

"Kau ini! Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan~? Sejak kapan kau berada di sana? Kenapa kau memintaku menemuimu? Dan kenapa kau bilang kau tak akan mencariku? Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku mendengar hal itu!"

Sambil terisak Sakura berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke langsung memeluk gadisnya itu. Memberikannya ketenangan dan kehangatan yang dirindukan Sakura. Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dan mengecupnya.

"_Gomenna~_ Aku hanya kesal saat melihat kau tertawa bersama pria lain. Lagipula ini juga bisa jadi kesempatanku untuk benar-benar menjauhkanmu dari orang itu. Maaf~"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak langsung menemuiku? Kenapa kau mengatakan aku yang harus menemuimu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengusap pipi Sakura lembut, "Aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku, percayalah pada perasaanku. Dimanapun kau sembunyi, aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Makanya kau tak akan bisa lari dariku."

"Apa-apaan kau setelah melakukan hal seperti ini padaku~?" rengek Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura pun menoleh mencoba menatap wajah Sasuke meski kini senja sudah berlalu dan membiarkan bulan menggantikannya. "Mulai sekarang kau milikku, dengar? Aku ini tipe pria yang tak kenal ampun lho, jadi kalau kau berani dekat-dekat dengan pria lain lagi…"

Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tersenyum namun rasanya terlihat sedikit horror. Dan lengan Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura, mendekatinya hingga kini wajahnya bisa menyentuh permukaan kulit Sakura.

"Aku tak akan mengampunimu."

"Enghh~" Sakura melenguh saat Sasuke mulai menjamah lehernya. Menggigitinya dan meninggalkan bekas _kissmark_ yang cukup tebal di sana.

"Sejak awal, aku yang sudah menemukanmu. Atau… biar kusebut kau yang datang kepadaku?"

"Enghhh~ aaahhh~hhhnnnn~"

Ucapan Sasuke mungkin sudah tak terdengar lagi oleh Sakura, ia sudah sibuk melenguh karena tangan Sasuke yang meraba-raba punggungnya. Mulutnya sedang bermain-main dengan leher Sakura, memberikan banyak sekali tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Sasu…engh..hah…emnghh~"

Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman rely panjang. Melumatnya penuh rasa, tubuh Sakura dihimpit ke dinding goa itu. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan berpegangan dengan pundak Sasuke. Panorama alam yang dilihat mata emerald-nya membuat hasratnya entah mengapa meningkat.

"Fuuu…Aaaahh~ Saaa…SUKE!"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia melirik wajah Sakura yang terengah dan pipirnya yang kemerahan. Mulutnya pun terbuka mengambil pasokan nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bawah Sakura, ia melihat cairan putih membasahi paha sampai ujung kakinya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi melihatnya.

"Secepat itu kah kau keluar? Apa ini karna kau sudah menahannya sejak tadi?"

"Sasuke~! Aku hanya sedikit kedinginan, dan sekarang kau membuatku—"

"Kepanasan. Benar kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya menahan malu ditatap oleh seringai Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke pun tak ambil pusing melihatnya, ia kembali menyerang daerah-daerah 'rawan' Sakura. Mulai dari dadanya, hingga ke selangkangannya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya di bagian tinggi dari goa itu. Setelah Sakura ditelanjanginya, Sasuke segera mengambil posisi di bawahnya dan membuka lebar kedua paha Sakura. Pemandangan di depannya itu seperti air terjun kenikmatan yang siap disantapnya.

"Mmnh~"

"AAAhhhh~ Sasu~ engh~ hah hah~ Aaaahh~ ahh~ AAhhh~"

Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kenikmatan dan menjambak-jambak rambut raven Sasuke gemas. Sasuke selalu mengartikan sikap Sakura itu seperti reaksi ingin meminta lebih.

Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke segera mengatur posisinya dan bersiap menyatukan diri dengan Sakura yang melihatnya merasa ngeri juga, akhirnya ia memeluk Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhartiannya. Sasuke pun berusaha untuk memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Sakura, namun ternyata ia cukup kesulitan karena tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Emm… Sakura. Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sebentar."

"Eh?"

Sedetik saat Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya, Sasuke langsung menerjangnya. Sakura tersentak, ia bahkan belum siap untuk itu, akibatnya ia merasakan sedikit nyeri pada bagian bawahnya. Ia memejamkan mata menahannya, Sasuke mendesah pelan saat ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Uuuhhh~"

"Ahh~ Sakura~"

"Sasuke, sakit~"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura~ Tahan sedikit ya~"

Dengan belaian lembut Sasuke, Sakura berusaha menyesuaikan siri dengan bagian Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya. Ini bukanlah yang pertama, tapi bukan juga yang terakhir. Mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama.

Sasuke menciumi leher Sakura kembali, belum berni untuk menggenjot Sakura. Ia tak ingin melukai Sakura lebih dari ini. Saat Sakura memperlihatkan responnya, ia mendesah tertahan. Sasuke melirik wajah Sakura sejenak, kemudian ia menciumnya.

"Emmmh~! Aaamngh~ emmnh~mmhh~"

Dalam ciuman itu, desahan Sakura tertahan. Sasuke melakukannya untuk mencegah orang-orang yang mungkin berada tak jauh dari sana dn mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah tempat umum, hanya saja di waktu yang tak umum. Jadi mereka serasa sedang berada di pulai pribadi.

Sasuke mencoba menggenjot Sakura dengan tempo yang pelan, namun sepertinya itu tak bisa memuaskannya. Selang waktu beberapa menit Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Sakura kembali dikagetkan akan hal itu, ciuman mereka pun terlepas begitu saja.

"Fuwaaa~ Haaa~ Aaaahh~ Sasuke~ Haaa~ hah~ hah hah~"

"Kau manis sekali, Sakura."

"Khhh~ Sasuke~ Sasuke~ Aaaahhh~ Hah hah~ nnnhh~"

Sasuke pun merasakan kejantanannya yang terjepit. Ia menahan nafasnya, sepertinya itu memberikan setruman tersendiri baginya. Sakura memang cukup sensitive saat sedang melakukan hubungan seperti ini. Bila Sasuke memujinya, rasanya Sakura akan semakin menyempit.

Tak ingin kalah, Sasuke mempercepat genjotannya. Menekan segala titik sensitive Sakura yang diketahuinya. Ia ingin membiarkan Sakura yang keluar duluan. Dengan desahan Sakura yang menjadi pemandunya, Sasuke terus memasukan kejantanannya kebagian paling dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Hyaa~ Akh~ HAAaaaaahhhh~!"

Sakura menjerit, ia sepertinya tak bisa lagi menahan suaranya. Dan berselang sepersekian detik dari jeritannya, Sasuke mengikuti dengan mengeluarkan seluruh cairan cintanya ke dalam rahim Sakura.

Untungnya Sasuke sempat menggunakan pengaman agar Sakura tak hamil. Bukannya ia tak ingin memiliki anak bersama Sakura, tapi karena ia merasa belum siap untuk menanggung itu semua. Lagipula mereka masih berstatus tunangan, kelak ketika mereka resmi menjadi suami-istri, Sasuke tak akan segan-segan lagi.

"Engh…hah hah."

Sakura terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke berinisiatif untuk memakaikan kembali pakaian Sakura. Sebagaimanapun jahilnya ia, tentu saja ia tak ingin Sakura sampai masuk angin gara-gara dirinya.

Suhu tubuh Sakura masih terasa dingin, Sasuke menyadarinya kalau ia mungkin membiarkan Sakura terlalu lama berada di luar. Setidaknya ia ingin memberikan sedikit kehangatan untuk tunangan tercintanya itu. Di bawah sinar bulan dan deburan ombak yang mengiringi mereka, cinta pun bertaut.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke segera membaringkan tubuh Sakura. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ternyata keasyikan 'bermain' mereka sampai lupa waktu. Padahal besok mereka akan kembali pulang.

Setidaknya liburan kali ini menyisakan hal berharga untuk keduanya. Sakura pun terlelap dalam dekapan Sasuke. Saat hendak melepaskan jaket Sakura, ia meraih ponsel Sakura.

"Sasuke." Sakura bergumam dalam tidurnya. "Aku bersyukur menyukaimu, sejak awal memang kau lah yang menemukanku. Aku jadi merasa aman di sampingmu."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah gadis itu. Ia membelainya dan memberikan kecupannya. Kembali lagi perhatiannya kepada ponsel milik Sakura. Dibukanya kunci ponsel itu dan mengecek ke pengaturannya.

'Menemukanmu sejak awal? Tentu saja, GPS ini sangat membantu.'

Klik.

GPS ponsel Sakura pun dinon-aktif-kan oleh Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke memang _evil_. Tapi bukan salahnya juga sih, nyatanya Sai tak memberikan syarat apapun untuk pertarungan ini. Sasuke hanya akan tertawa penuh kemenangan di malam terakhirnya di Bali.

-ooOoo-

Di samping pasangan SasuSaku yang sedang _Lovey-Dovey_ ini, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang terpuruk dalam penolakan cintanya dengan sang gadis pujaan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia menemukan adegan yang menyayat hatinya. Kini ia dengan wajah yang super tak elit sedang sesenggukan di pesisir pantai.

Di saat itu pula, seorang gadis menghampirinya. Tanpa berkata apapun gadis itu duduk di samping sang pemuda. Menyadari kehadiran orang lain, Sai menoleh. Ia segera memalingkan kembali mukanya. Berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

"Aku selalu terlihat buruk di depanmu ya. He he." Canda Sai masih dengan wajahnya yang terpaling.

Gadis itu mendesah, "Sesekali terlihat jelek pun nggak apa."

"Kau pasti berpikir aku menyedihkan sekali. Sudah jelas-jelas mereka bertunangan, tapi aku masih saja berpikir untuk merebutnya dari sang pria. Pada akhirnya, akulah yang jadi pecundang."

Sai mendongakkan kepalanya. Bintang-bintang di atas sana berkelip-kelip seakan menghiburnya. Sai berusaha agar air matanya tak menetes kembali. Ia sungguh tak ingin menjadi lebih buruk dari pada ini. Ino meliriknya, ia kemudian beralih memperhatikan deburan ombak di hadapannya.

"Kau keren kok."

"Eh?"

"Bisa mencintai seseorang sampai seperti itu. Setidaknya kau tak menyerah akan perasaanmu, meski akhirnya kau kalah. Meski pada akhirnya kau jadi pecundang juga."

"Hey hey, kau sedang menghiburku atau apa?"

Ino terkekeh dan menatap mata Sai, "Kurasa kau yang seperti itu cukup keren kok."

Sai mendadak diam melihatnya. Seperti melihat pantulan lautan di mata gadis di hadapannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sai merasa gugup, ia pun segera memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Ino hanya menatap bingung, tapi ia tak segera ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Di bawah langit yang sama, mereka hidup. Manusia ditakdirkan untuk memiliki cinta kasih. Rasa cemburu, itu adalah bukti bahwa cinta HARUS memiliki. _Bulsh*t _dengan mereka yang mengatakan cinta tak harus memiliki. Percayalah Tuhan selalu menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan.

Kalau kalian tak memiliki pasangan… berarti kalian bukan manusia. (Peace xP)

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Hy readers, kayaknya Fict ini menyerupai one-shoot ya?  
Kalo Shera tamatin di sini cocok nggak yah?

Rencananya Shera masih ada 2 chap tambahan,  
Masih mw lanjut atau tamat nih?  
Haio, daripada lanjut tapi nggak jelas mending tamat aja?

Kasih Shera saran yah~  
Sementara ini Shera bikin TBC dlu~  
Ok, review me plisss~

Keep Trying My Best!  
Shera


	8. Day 8

**~Balasan Reviews~**

**Widhy : **he he he, syukur yah~ :3

**Milkyways99 : **ok sip~ Shera lanjutin ampe 2 chap lagi ya~ :D

**Guest : **dear Guest yg terhormat~  
Sebenernya Shera nggak ngarti sama ucapan kamu yg ini…

"Setiap cerita loe turun ke bawah langsung di keatasin lagi.  
Kalau cerita loe berkualitas pede ajah lagi,ga usah pake cara gini jg cerita loe pasti dilirik."

Tapi kalo Fict Shera emang kurang bagus n ada yg Shera salah lakuin, ya _gomenne _aja..  
Masalah Shera gila review..hm…kalo mau jujur emang Shera duka banget baca reviews, tapi masa gitu dibilang gila? (O_O) ?

**Ridafi-chan : **ha ha seseorang itu bisa terlihat keren dengan caranya sendiri.  
Tapi berkat itu, hubungannya sama Ino jadi lebih baik.  
Ha ha ha, Sasuke kan jahil..tapi jahilnya cuma sama Sakura kok~ :3

**Julia : **wah, masa? Pantes Shera cari nggak ada review-nya.. ha ha ha :D  
Sai patah hati, nanti Ino yang nyambungin. Ha ha  
Ok deh Shera lanjutin~ :3

**East Robo : **syukurlah nggak yah?  
Karin emang udah pulang, tapi bukan berarti dia udah berhenti ganggu pasangan muda itu lho.. :3  
Tunggu aja aksi Karin selanjutnya~

**Hanazono yuri : **siiiipppoooo~ ^,-

**Khoirunnisa740 : **emang sih niatnya Shera mau bikin epilog-nya, tapi Shera bingung mau buat yang gimana~ mungkin nanti jadi squel aja kali ya~

**Hikari Matsushita : **yaaaaaahhh~  
Tapi sekarang udah _move on_ dong nih? :3  
Kalo belom nanti Shera bantuin dah~ xD #nahlho

**Aguma : **wah, Sakura hamil?  
Nggak kebayang gimana tuh~ tapi itu saran yang bagus juga.  
Shera tampung dulu deh yah~ sankyuu~

**Miharu : **Anime aku juga sukaaa~ xD  
Iya deh 2 chap-nya Shera keluarin yah~  
tetep dukung Shera sampe saat terakhir yah~

**Hazuki Fujimaru : **okkkee deh~ tetep dukung Shera yah~ xD

**Olla : **Shera juga baru nemu readers yang WOW nih~ ha ha ha  
Iya dah Shera lanjuuutt~  
Wah, sayangnya Shera Cuma buat sampe 9 chap.. nanti dibikin squel aja kali ya biar genep?

**Hamster-pink : **iya nih Ino emang dibuat menyerupai Sasuke versi cwe.  
seenggaknya dia bukan cewe mewek-mewek, ha ha.  
Lanjuuuuttt~ Shera masih punya kejutan di akhir chap kok~ xD

**Natsumo Kagerou : **ha ha apa sih yang bisa bikin Sasuke takut?  
Dia kan nggak kebagian urat takut, ha ha.  
wah…iya deh, biasanya Natsu-san ngasih Shera masukan, apa Fict ini udah berkembang? :o  
Lanjut daaahhhhh~

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **jia ha ha ha, iya dong ~ Sasuke gitu loh~  
Udah bukan pinter lagi, tapi genius~  
wah, aku nggak ngerti yang kebanyakan pakek tanda "" itu maksdnya gimana?  
Kebanyakan percakapan gitu mksdnya? O.o  
oh, kurang tanda baca yah? Iya deh nanti Shera perhatikan yah, sankyu~ ^o^  
Dicetak miring ya? ok Shera perbaiki juga~

**Shfly9734 : **Iya Shera juga suka sama cwo Korea, ada satu cowo yang Shera suka, n itu mirip bange sama mantan Shera~ T.T  
Udah dapet cowok ke-Korea-Korea-an malah Shera sia-siain ya?  
Bodoh banget ya Shera~ #lahkokcurhat?  
He he ini Shera lanjutin kok, buat genepin jd 10 gimana kalo tambah squel aja?

**Rin-chan : **lemon? Hmm…masih ada nggak ya~  
Kayaknya terakhir ada di chap kemaren lho~  
ha ha ha

**Nice reviewer : **aduh, kalo nggak ada lemon nggak lanjut dong nih?

**Makino Yukito-chan : **ha ha, curang sih~ tapi kan emang Sai nggak ngasih syarat apa-apa, jadi bukan salah dia juga dong~ ;3  
ok deh, nanti Shera buat ending yang klimaaaakkkks, jia~ xD

**Sami-chan : **masih Shera lanjutin kok, he he he  
ntar Shera buat lebih cetar membahana.. ha ha ha

~**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

"**LOVE PROPOSAL"**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Day 8 : Is it Triangle Love? Or Double-date?**

**( Hari kedelapan : Ini Cinta Segitiga? Atau Kencan Ganda? )**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

Wajah Sakura kini terlihat berseri-seri. Bagaimana tidak, sejak ia pulang dari liburannya bersama Sasuke ke Bali, ia terlihat bahagia sekali. Ino sampai-sampai mendesah bosan melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekitar Sakura. Tapi ia juga paham betul situasi yang terjadi di sana. Ino masih merahasiakannya dari Sakura, bahwa dirinya ada di sana juga untuk mengintai mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk ke kelas itu, dan suasana yang semua ricuh pun menjadi hening begitu saja. Ino langsung memutar kembali tubuhnya dan duduk ke posisi yang benar. Sakura pun berusaha menyembunyikan mekaran bunga(?) di sekelilingnya meski itu sangatlah mustahil.

"Baiklah, tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Di sini _sensei_ hanya akan mengingatkan pada kalian bahwa Ujian Akhir Semester tinggal menghitung hari saja. Karenanya harap persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. _Sensei _juga akan membacakan beberapa nilai yang masih perlu diperbaiki."

Sakura masih melirik ke luar jendela. Karena saat itu Sasuke sedang ada pelajaran olahraga, dan beruntungnya olahraga kali ini adalah marathon. Sasuke terlihat unggul diantara murid lainnya, melihatnya Sakura jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Ia juga sampai _pervert_ membayangkan malam liburan terakhir mereka di Bali. Saat Sasuke begitu menghangatkannya. Wah, sudah berkali-kali muka Sakura merah padam dibuatnya. Sayang, setelah hari itu Sasuke benar-benar focus pada Ujian Akhri Semester dan jarang bermesraan dengan Sakura lagi.

"Dan yang terakhir, Haruno Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Nilai matematikamu menurun drastis akhir-akhir ini. Belajarlah yang giat ya. Baiklah itu saja yang bisa _sensei _informasikan, selanjutnya itu terserah pada kalian sendiri. Selamat siang."

Setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ pergi, kelas kembali berisik. Ino juga kembali mengambil posisi menatap Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura seakan merasa tak percaya kalau dirinya mengalami penurunan nilai, bahkan sampai ditegur oleh guru.

Ino yang menyadari hal itu hanya mendesah kembali, ia paham betul kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat menjaga stabilitas nilainya. Dan sepertinya ia pun tahu kalau penyebab menurunnya nilai matematika Sakura apalagi kalau bukan masa '_lovey-dovey_'nya bersama sang tunangan.

'Dasar pasangan yang hangat-hangatnya.' Batin Ino bosan.

-ooOoo-

Malam hari di apartemen Uchiha. Sakura kini sedang memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya di meja. Sakura terlihat bengong menatapnya. Sasuke masih terlihat tenang menghabiskan sendok terakhir makanannya. Segelas kopi hangat pun menjadi penutup makanannya.

"Sakura, kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan saja. Aku 'gerah' melihat tatapanmu itu."

Sakura sampai terkejut dibuatnya. Dengan gugup ia menyantap nasi yang sudah disendoknya. Tanpa disadari pun makanannya sudah terasa dingin. Namun saat Sasuke hendak bangkit meninggalkan mejanya, Sakura mencegahnya.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh. "Emm…ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hem, selesaikan dulu makanmu. Kutunggu di ruang tengah."

Setelahnya Sakura mengangguk menanggapinya. Ia menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat dan membereskan meja makan. Setelah ruang makan dan daput terlihat rapi, ia segera menuju ruang tengah. Di sana sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, nampaknya saat ini dia benar-benar sedang belajar giat.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura mendekatinya, "Sasuke-_kun_, anu…sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukonsultasikan kepadamu."

"Soal apa?"

"Ujian Akhir Semester." jawab Sakura ragu-ragu. "Tadi siang aku diberitahu _sensei_ kalau akhir-akhir ini nilai matematika-ku menurun drastis. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke?"

"Apa? Tentu saja belajar."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Sejak tadi Sasuke sama sekali tak berpaling dari buku yang dipegangnya. Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan enteng. Merasa diremehkan, Sakura merajuk. Ia berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya. Ternyata saat itulah Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Hey Sakura, katakan padaku mana yang tak kau mengerti."

Mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, Sakura langsung memasang tampang cerianya. Ia mengerti sekali maksudnya, itu berarti Sasuke akan mengajarinya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak berduaan saja. Eits, bukannya memikirkan pelajaran.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dan membuat Sasuke menunggu, Sakura segera keluar dengan buku-buku matematikanya. Ia segera menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sampai kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya digeser kasar oleh Sakura. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berpikir kalau Sakura memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar juga.

"Dari bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti?" Sasuke akhirnya mendekat.

Dengan tersipu-sipu Sakura menjawab, "Aku juga tak tahu pasti. Tapi aku kurang mengerti yang bagian ini."

"Ini?" Sasuke semakin mendekat, ia melihat tanda yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin tersipu. "Sebaiknya kau kerjakan dulu soal-soal ini. Jadi aku bisa menilai kemampuanmu."

"Apa ini, Sasuke?" Sakura menerima sebuah buku besar—seperti kamus—yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. "Ini buku kumpulan soal matematika? Wah~ Kau ternyata perhatian sekali padaku ya~"

"Itu buku yang kupakai saat mengikuti Stimulasi Ujian. Buku itu diberikan Itachi -_niichan_ kepadaku."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, senyum Sakura langsung padam begitu saja. Pikirnya itu adalah buku yang khusus dibelikan Sasuke kepadanya. Tapi ternyata itu buku longsoran, bahkan dari masa 'kejayaan' Itachi. Dengan berat hati pun Sakura membuka bukunya dan mulai mengerjakan.

Sementara itu Sasuke kembali focus pada buku pelajarannya, dan belajar sendiri. Dalam beberapa menit suasana masih teratur seperti itu, tapi setelah Sakura bosan ia melirik-lirik ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian saat Sasuke bergerak tiba-tiba ia akan pura-pura focus pada buku kumpulan soal itu. Begitulah seterusnya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tak ke kursus akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kalau aku kursus siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

"Wah~ Kau khawatir kepadaku ya?"

"Justru aku khawatir pada lingkungan sekitarmu, bisa saja kau mengahncurkannya saat aku sedang tak ada. Aku yang repot setelahnya."

Sakura memajukan bibirnya—ngambek, "Kau ini menyebalkan!"

Akhirnya Sakura pun kembali mengerjakan soal yang ada di sana. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mencuri-curi pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Kini perhatiannya terhenti di bibir sexy Sasuke. Melihatnya semakin dalam rasanya ia ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

'Sudah berapa lama aku tak mencium bibir itu ya~?' batin Sakura.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mendekati bibir itu, membelai kulit putih Sasuke. Merasakan lidah mereka yang saling bertautan. Mendengar suara kecapan bibir satu sama lain. Sepertinya pikiran Sakura sudah melayang-layang entah kemana. Merasakan sensasi yang dirindukannya, namun begitu terasa.

"Hey Sakura."

Panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, dan saat sadar Sakura sudah berada di atas Sasuke. Dengan jari telunjuknya yang membelai bibir Sasuke. Sakura kini menjerit dalam hati, mukanya sudah merah tak tertahankan. Sepertinya karena keasyikan berkhayal, tubuhnya jadi bergerak tanpa sadar.

"Ah, ma—maaf, Sasuke!"

_Grep. Bruk._

"Hyaa~"

Saat hendak bangkit dari posisi ini, tangan Sakura ditarik dan tubuhnya di jatuhkan ke karpet. Kini posisi mereka bertukar, Sasuke yang berada di atas Sakura sambil mengunci gerakan tangan Sakura. Muka Sakura semakin memerah dibuatnya, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Sa—Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sedang belajar kan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang barusan kau ingin lakukan? Kita sedang di waktu belajar, bukan?"

"Sa—Sasuke?"

Tanpa menjawab lagi Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Pria satu ini memang paling pandai membuat Sakura berdebar-debar. Sakura kini memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafas. Rasanya ia seperti melayang saat membayangkan akan berciuman dengan Sasuke.

Namun sayang sekali, kurang 0,5 mm(!) lagi mereka berciuman, bunyi deringan telepon rumah mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Dengan refleks Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya pada lengan Sakura dan memalingkan muka. Sakura bangkit, ia melirik Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia berpikir mungkin tak apa kalau Sasuke meneruskan yang tadi dan mengabaikan telepon itu. Tapi ternyata ia dikecewakan karena Sasuke memilih untuk berhenti. Sakura pun berinisiatif mengangkat telepon itu. Telepon yang mengganggunya untuk melihat khayalan yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Oh, moshi-moshi Sakura-chan. Ini aku, Itachi."_

"Ah Itachi-_niichan_!"

Mendengar Sakura menyebut nama kakaknya, Sasuke langsung menatapnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, _nii_? Bagaimana kabar _niichan? _Ada apa kok tumben telepon."

"_Ha ha ha. Aku baik-baik saja, wanita-wanita Inggris sering menghiburku *plak*. Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Kaasan dan Tousan. Mereka akan mengadakan makan malam keluarga besok, jadi kalian harus datang ya."_

"_Niichan_ dasar. Iya baiklah, nanti akan kuusahakan datang bersama Sasuke."

"_Oh ya bagaimana keadaan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Kurasa acara makan malam ini adalah saat untuk membahas upacara pernikahan kalian. Hi hi hi, senangnya bisa segera 'melakukan' tanpa pengaman."_

"_Niichan_ apaan sih~! Kalau itu benar mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku dan Sasuke baik-baik saja, bahkan kelewat baik~ he he."

"_Ha ha ha. Selamat, selamat. Padahal aku cukup merasa sayang sekali harus memberikanmu kepada bocah itu. Tapi kalau kau bahagia, boleh juga."_

"Makasih, _niichan_."

"_Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sini jadi aku pun bisa ikut dalam menyusun rencana pernikahan kalian."_

"Oke deh. Bye _niichan_."

-ooOoo-

Kini kediaman Uchiha didatangi oleh suami-istri Haruno. Mereka—ditambah Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sakura—sedang mengadakan acara makan malam keluarga.

Sakura datang bersama dengan Sasuke, kini mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi ItaSakuSasu. Keempat tetua Haruno dan Uchiha berada di hadapan mereka. Tak lama perbincangan ringan mengawali, para pelayan segera berdatangan memberikan sajian mewah. Mulai dari cake manis sebagai dessert—yang entah mengapa banyak sekali, ada juga _wine_, dan makanan utama lainnya.

"Ayo silahkan. Kita nikmati hidangan ini." ucap kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku.

Dengan anggukan sopan, mereka memulai makan. Sakura sepertinya terlalu tegang untuk makan, menurut pemikiran Itachi, ini adalah makan malam untuk membahas rencana pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Hal ini jelas membuat Sakura gugup, meski ia juga cukup senang karenanya.

Mikoto, istri dari Fugaku, melihat Sakura yang nampak tak nafsu makan. "Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa kau tak makan? Apa makanan ini kurang pas di lidahmu? Kau mau makanan yang lain?"

Seluruh pandangan pun langsung menuju ke arah Sakura. Menyadarinya Sakura malah semakin gugup saja. Sasuke hanya melirik ke sampingnya, namun ia kembali menatap lurus memakan makanannya.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Aku hanya sedang bingung saja mau makan yang mana dulu."

"Oh begitu. Ha ha ha."

Akhirnya Sakura bisa mengatasi kecanggungan itu, ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Itachi berbisik kepada Sakura, sepertinya calon kakak ipar-nya ini cemas. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Hmm~ Hidangan ini enak sekali." puji nyonya Haruno sambil memakan daging _steak_ di hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Makanan-makanan ini adalah sample yang dibawakan Itachi dari Inggris."

"Wah~ pantas saja, dagingnya terasa empuk. Boleh juga lain kali Itachi membelikannya untukku?"

"Boleh saja. Akan aku bawakan yang banyak juga untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Bukankah Sasuke juga menyukai daging seperti ini?" Itachi tersenyum ramah mengikuti pembicaraan nyonya Haruno dan Uchiha itu.

Sepertinya satu-satunya pria yang bisa berbaur dengan pembicaraan kedua nyonya besar ini hanyalah Itachi. Bahkan kini tuan Haruno dan Uchiha pun nampak diam membeku tak bisa mengikuti pembicaraan istri mereka. Saat kedua mata tuan besar ini saling bertatapan, mereka sadar kalau mereka senasib.

"Ah, Sasuke menyukai daging seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan satu per satu daging yang disediakan di hadapannya.

"Aku tak begitu menyukainya. Yang lebih kusukai itu sup tomat yang waktu itu." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Waktu itu?" sepertinya nyonya Uchiha memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, maaf _Kaasan_ sampai lupa. Kau suka sup tomat ya?"

Dengan jetikan jari, kepala pelayan di sana mendekati nyonya Uchiha. Sang nyonya membisikkan untuk membuat sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke segera. Pelayan itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dan bergegas menuju dapur. Nyonya Uchiha pun tersenyum sambil kembali menyantap hidangannya.

Tak lama waktu berselang, sang pelayan sudah kembali dengan semangkuk sup tomat besar. Diletakannya di tengah meja, saat pelayan itu hendak menyendokkan sup itu ke dalam mangkuk Sasuke, Sakura segera mencegahnya.

"Tunggu! Ini bukan sup yang diinginkan Sasuke." Semua memandang bingung ke arah Sakura. "Sasuke lebih menyukai sup dengan wortel daripada brokoli, karena ia membenci brokoli. Oh ya, kalau bisa tomatnya dimasukkan saat air sudah mendidih, jadi tomat tidak akan lembek."

_Siiiiiiiinggggg~_

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura itu, semua langsung hening. Bahkan kepala pelayan yang membawakannya pun ikutan membeku. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendesah pasrah. Sakura menatap bingung, takut-takut ia salah bicara. Akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdiri canggung.

"Wuah~ Kau hebat sekali, Sakura. Bahkan aku sebagai ibunya pun baru mengetahui kesukaan Sasuke sampai sedetail itu."

"Dan aku yakin kemampuan memasakmu itu pasti lebih disukai Sasuke daripada kemampuan koki terbaik kami. Hebat sekali memang wanita pilihan kita."

"Kalian tinggal belum ada satu tahun, tapi sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain ya~ Wah, kalau begini jalan menuju perkelaminan, eh! Maksudku pelaminan akan segera terbuka."

"Ayah!" nyonya Uchiha memberikan cubitannya di pinggang sang tuan besar. "Ha ha ha. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan kalian? Apa kalian sudah memikirkannya?"

"Pastinya akan menjadi pesta termewah yang pernah ada, mengalahkan An*ng dan Ash*nti. Dan masalah gaun pengantin Sakura, biar _Kaasan _yang memesannya ya? Dulu sewaktu _Kaasan_ menikah juga dirancangkan olehnya."

"Kalau begitu biar malah tempat kami saja yang merencanakan. Ada satu tempat yang sangat menarik dan pasti cocok untuk konsep pernikahan ini. Tapi mungkinkah kita menyediakan tempat untuk umum? Jadi suasana akan lebih meriah."

"Bukannya lebih baik ini diadakah di _suite room_ saja. Kalau dibuka untuk umum, takutnya malah mengundang bahaya lainnya. Memang semakin meriah, tapi bisa memperbesar resikonya."

"Kalau masalah itu tenang saja." lagi-lagi Itachi mulai mengikuti pembicaraan kedua tetua ini. "Masalah keamanan biar aku yang mengatasinya. Ada kenalanku di Inggris yang bekerja sebagai FBI, mungkin saja ia mau membantu."

"Wah! Benar, benar! Kalau FBI pasti bisa, dan lagi kalau mengundang FBI mungkin bisa menambah pamor. Kita juga bisa sekaligus mempromosikan bersatunya perusahaan kita."

"Boleh juga."

Saat semua sedang sibuk membicarakan mengenai pernikahan Sasuke-Sakura, kedua calon mempelai malah diam tak ikut berunding. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak di mood yang baik. Atau mungkin saja Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dari tadi ia hanya diam saja.

"Nah, menurutmu bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau akan menambahkan saran lain?" Fugaku memancing putranya itu untuk berbicara. Semua pun menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mengelap mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan dan bangkit dari kursinya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi bingung melihatnya. Semua yang ada di sana pun ikutan bingung.

"Aku tak akan menikahi Sakura."

_Dheg._

Sekali lagi suasana kembali menghening, kini ditambah dengan raut muka kaget. Sakura seakan diberikan tamparan keras di hatinya, saat ia sudah mengiming-imingkan pernikahan dengan Sasuke, yang ia dapatkan malah penolakan tegas.

Melihat ekspresi muka Sakura yang kembali berubah dan menundukkan kepalanya, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Sasuke!"

"Aku mendengar bahwa nilai matematika Sakura menurun drastic di sekolah. Kurasa ini disebabkan karena ia terlalu dimanjakan oleh keputusan keluarga untuk menikah. Memang aku juga menginginkan pernikahan ini, tapi…" Sasuke memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya terlihat menyorotkan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya. Namun tatapan Sasuke sungguh bertolak belakang. Sakura menggepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tak ingin menikahi wanita bodoh."

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau katakan! Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?!" kini Fugaku terlihat marah besar, terlihat dari tegasnya ucapan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Maafkan aku, _Kaasan, Tousan, _nyonya dan tuan Haruno." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi ini keputusanku. Aku akan menikahi Sakura, kalau ia bisa mendapatkan nilai matematika di atas 95 di Ujian Akhir Semester nanti."

"Sasuke!"

Setelahnya Sasuke hanya berlalu meninggalkan acara makan malam itu. Fugaku terlihat sangat kesal mengenai tingkah putra bungsunya, dan Mikoto hanya menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali kepada keluarga Haruno.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia sudah tak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi. Sakura bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Itachi hendak mencegahnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Itachi beralih menuju tempat Sasuke.

Ditemukannya Sasuke di pinggir kolam, ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul wajah tampan adiknya itu. Namun saat ia mendekat, bisa dilihatnya pancaran sorot mata Sasuke yang disinari bulan. Itachi kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Bercandamu sungguh keterlaluan barusan."

"Aku hanya menguji kepercayaanku dan kepercayannya, _niichan._"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Itachi, "Kalau ia mempercayaiku, maka Sakura akan berusaha untuk lulus di Ujian Akhir. Tapi kalau sebaliknya, maka ia akan gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau ia gagal?"

"Aku mempercayainya, Itachi_-nii_."

-ooOoo-

Akibat perkataan Sasuke di acara makan malam kedua keluarga semalam, Sakura jadi uring-uringan. Ia sering melamun dan menangis, Ino jadi sedih melihatnya. Ia modorkan jus jeruknya, tapi kemabli ditolak Sakura. Sejak pagi Sakura sudah tak makan apa-apa, mungkin tepatnya sejak semalam.

Ino sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Sakura, ia juga mengerti kenapa sakura bisa seperti ini. Pastinya ia pun akan merasakan hal yang sama kalau berada di posisi Sakura. Ditolak saat sudah merasa mendapatkan hatinya. Hati siapa? Sai?

'Astaga, kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia sih!' Ino menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya membuyarkan lamunan itu.

"Ino~ Mungkin sejak awal Sasuke memang tak berniat menikahiku." rengek Sakura.

Ino mendesah, "Kau ini bicara apa sih Sakura? Kan kau yang biasanya selalu menggumamkan 'aku sayang Sasuke, aku sayang Sasuke'. Kau juga sudah sering mengalami penolakan darinya, kenapa sekarang kau jadi goyah?"

Sakura terdiam. Sepertinya benar juga apa yang dikatakan Ino, memang bukan kali pertamanya Sasuke menolak dengan tegas apa yang tak disukainya. Tapi sepengalamannya dulu, dibalik penolakan itu, ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura beringsut menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mulutnya dimajukan, tanda kalau ia sedang merajuk. Ino kembali menikmati jus jeruknya.

"Mungkinkah Sasuke sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Dia tak mungkin benar-benar tak ingin menikah denganku kan?"

"Kalau dia tak menginginkannya, ia sudah menolakmu sejak awal. Kau yang peling mengerti kalau dia itu bukanlah orang yang suka membuang-buang waktunya untuk hal yang tak menguntungkannya, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sudahlah Sakura, daripada kau galau tak jelas seperti ini, kenapa tak kau coba untuk belajar dan lulus di Ujian itu? Dengan begitu kau bisa membusungkan dadamu dan berdiri tegak di hadapannya mengatakan 'jangan remehkan aku!'."

-ooOoo-

Sepulang sekolah, Ino sudah bersiap akan menemani Sakura ke perpustakaan umum untuk belajar. Sebenarnya ia juga harus meningkatkan nilainya sendiri, meski awalnya ia berniat untuk meminta bantuan Sakura. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang runyam, ia juga ikutan susah ruapanya.

Ino terlihat sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya selagi menunggu Sakura dari toilet.

**To : Shimura Sai**

**Hari ini aku dan Sakura akan ke perpustakaan untuk belajar,  
kau mau ikut?**

**-END-**

"Send~" sahut Ino sambil menekan tombol enter.

Saat hendak berbalik mengambil sepatunya di loker, ia dikagetkan oleh sosok Sasuke di sampingnya. Dengan segera ditutupinya ponsel itu, takut-takut Sasuke bisa membaca pesannya. Namun nyatanya sang pemuda tak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Ino, ada yang ingin kutitipkan." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari ranselnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Ino. "Tolong berikan ini kepada Sakura. Katakan padanya untuk mengerjakan bagian yang kutandai."

Ino memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan menerima buku itu. "Buku apa ini? Kenapa tak kau berikan langsung saja kepadanya saat di rumah nanti?"

"Kudengar kau akan ke perpustakaan dengannya. Tolong berikan pada saat itu."

_Blush_.

Ino langsung bersemu merah. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, bahwa Sasuke bisa membaca pesannya barusan. Masalahnya apakah ia membaca siapa penerima pesan itu? Bisa gawat kalau iya. Mungkin sepulang nanti masalah Sakura bertambah banyak.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Ino memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya. Tak lama pun Sakura datang menghampiri Ino, dan mereka segera menuju perpustakaan. Di perjalanan Sakura masih saja mengeluh atas sikap Sasuke, Ino juga tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali mendengarkan keluhan itu.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Sakura dan Ino menyerahkan kartu pelajar mereka dan memesan tempat—sudah seperti restoran saja ya? Ternyata perpustakaan di saat-saat mendekati Ujian memang sangat penuh, bahkan sampai sore seperti ini. Beruntung masih ada 3 bangku yang belum ditempati.

"Fuah~ baiklah~ Ayo kita mulai belajar! Yosh!" Sakura berusaha membarakan semangatnya.

"Oh ya Sakura, ada titipan untukmu tadi." Ino mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya, dan Sakura menerimanya dengan bingung. "Dari SA-SU-KE~"

"Haaaa?! Sasuke!"

"Sssssttt!" berkat teriakan Sakura itu, seluruh pengunjung menyuruhnya diam. Sakura dan Ino hanya menunduk menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

"Kau serius? Sasuke memberikan ini kepadaku?"

Ino mengangguk, "Katanya kau suruh mengerjakan bagian yang sudah ditandainya. Hey Sakura, ternyata begitu-begitu Sasuke perhatian juga kepadamu ya~"

Tanpa menanggapi godaan Ino, Sakura segera membuka buku itu. Ada banyak sekali tulisan tangan Sasuke dan bagian yang ditandai. Ada juga rumus cepat yang dibuat langsung oleh Sasuke. Diam-diam Sakura merasakan adanya perhatian lebih dari Sasuke.

Dengan semangat, Sakura mengerjakan soal-soal yang dibuatnya. Ini hampir sama seperti buku besar yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya, tapi ini dibuat jauh lebih mudah karena ada penjelasan cara mengerjakannya. Sepertinya buku ini dibuat berdasarkan hasil kerja Sakura di buku besar itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Ino mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan melihat adanya pesan masuk.

**From : Shimura Sai**

**Kau sudah ada di perpustakaan?**

**-END-**

**To : Shimura Sai**

**Iya, cepatlah ke sini!  
Perpustakaan hari ini sangat penuh,  
tapi ada 1 bangku kosong di sebelahku.  
Kalau kau tak cepat maka aku tak janji bangku itu masih tersedia.**

**-END-**

**From : Shimura Sai**

**Bagaimana ini?  
Aku ada tambahan pelajaran menjelang Ujian Akhir.  
Kurasa aku tak bisa datang kali ini~ **

**-END-**

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa rasanya ia cukup kecewa mendengar Sai tak bisa datang. Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat sahabatnya itu, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ino, kau sedang apa? Bukannya kau juga akan belajar?"

"Ah! I—iya, ini aku sedang mengambil buku."

"Mengambil buku lama sekali~ Haiyo~ kau sedang bertukar pesan dengan siapa~?" goda Sakura sambil memainkan pensilnya ke arah Ino.

"Apaan kau ini!" Ino mencubit hidung Sakura, membuat Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku hanya mengirim pesan pada _Kaasan _ku."

"Tumben sekali, kau tak sedang jatuh cinta kan, Ino?" tanya Sakura asal sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya.

_Blush_.

Ucapan Sakura itu kembali membuat Ino ber-blush-ing. Sakura terdiam melihat perubahan sahabatnya itu, suasana mendadak hening di antara mereka. Ino terlihat gugup tak tahu akan menjawab apa.

_Siiiiinggg_.

Namun nampaknya Sakura mengacuhkan hal itu, dengan cueknya ia kembali mengerjakan soal yang dibuat Sasuke. Ino semakin blush-ing, bukan karena malu, tapi karena kesal Sakura mengacanginya.

"Dasar kau, Sakura!"

-ooOoo-

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Hari H saat Ujian Akhir Semester. Matematika adalah pelajaran terakhir di hari terakhir. Kini Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang membagikan kertas soal kepada murid-murid.

Sakura menerimanya perlahan, ia sungguh gugup sekarang. Ia berdoa khusyuk-nya, ia berharap apa yang dipelajarinya keluar dalam ujian. Dengan hati penuh harap, Sakura membaca soal ujian itu satu per satu.

"Fuwaaa~"

Tanpa bisa diduga Sakura. Sungguh, ini membuatnya terkejut. Ia merasa bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Sakura menghela nafas semangat, ia mempersiapkan pensilnya dan mulai mengerjakannya.

90 menit dialui dengan 'damai' dan 'selamat' oleh Sakura. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat keluar dari kelas. Ino yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Sakura. Perlahan Ino memapah Sakura menuju kantin.

Ino membantu Sakura duduk, "Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin jus cherry."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kasir untuk memesan. Sakura kini terlihat cukup lemas, seluruh tenaga yang ia punya telah dikerahkan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal matematika itu.

Tak berselang waktu lama, Ino kembali dengan nampan berisi jus cherry pesanan Sakura dan jus jeruk miliknya serta sebungkus kentang goreng. Ino pun menempatkan duduk di depan Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menyamber jus cherry-nya dan meneguknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana soal tadi?"

Sakura menghabiskan jus cherry-nya dengan sekali tegukan, "Fuah~ Sukses!"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin kali ini bisa mencapai nilai diatas 95?"

"Tentu! Aku juga tak habis pikir, soal yang kukerjakan berusan tidak berbeda jauh dengan soal-soal yang ada di buku catatan Sasuke. Karenanya aku mudah mengerjakan itu."

"Hmm~ Tau begitu aku ikut belajar dengan buku itu juga!"

"Ha ha ha. Hey Ino, apa menurutmu Sasuke sudah menganalisa soal-soal itu dan membuatnya khusus untukku?"

"Bisa jadi. Memang ada alasan lain? Itu sudah jelas sekali kalau ia memang ingin menikah denganmu kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa juga harus ada syarat-syarat begitu sih! Dalam pernikahan itu, yang jadi syarat adalah cinta! Cinta!"

Ino menatapnya malas, "Iya iya, terserah deh."

Kini Sakura sedikit merasa lega, karena sepertinya kali ini ia bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Dan tentu saja ia berpikir kalau nilainya kali ini akan mencapai titik minimum Sasuke sehingga ia mau mengakuinya.

Padahal peperangan yang sesungguhnya itu justru saat pengumuman hasil yang langsung ditempel di papan pengumuman.

-ooOoo-

3 hari setelah hari terakhir Ujian Akhir Semester adalah _Free time_, saat dimana sekolah mengadakan hari liburan bagi seluruh murid dengan mengadakan berbagai kegiatan permainan di sekolah. Dan seminggu setelahnya adalah hari pengumuman.

Ini dia, hal yang dinantikan seluruh peserta Ujian. Peperangan lanjutan. Sayangnya Sakura bangun sangat terlambat, sial sekali. Ia bahkan mungkin belum akan terbangun kalau Sasuke tak membangun. Belum sempat sarapan, belum sempat berdoa, ia sudah mendapatkan sms dari Ino untuk segera berangkat.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Ia sudah telad 20 menit, mungkin ia akan jadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui hasil Ujian itu. Sakura disambut lambaian tangan Ino. Nafasnya terengah karena ia berlari.

"Hah hah hah.. bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sakura disela nafasnya yang tersengal.

Ino tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, hal ini malah semakin membuat Sakura gusar. Ia berusaha masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang yang sedang melihat hasil Ujian itu, tapi dengan mudahnya ia terdepak begitu saja.

Tak ingin menyerah, Sakura mencobanya lagi. Kali ini dengan bantuan Ino. Akhirnya dengan perjuangan keras pun Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam, ia melihat urutan nomor peserta yang ditempel di sana. Ia mencari namanya dari urutan paling atas. Hingga terus ke bawah, sesuai dengan peringkat nilai. Hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati ia tak ada di urutan peringkat dnegan nilai 100.

'Oh Tuhan. Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon.' batin Sakura menderu.

Bahkan namanya tak tertulis di urutan nilai 99-96. Sungguh, kali ini harapannya sudah setipis kertas HVS dan seburam kertas foto kopi. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit dan air matanya tumpah begitu saja.

Semakin kebawah, harapannya hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Padahal dirasanya ia bisa mngerjakan soal itu dengan mudah. Apalagi ia juga mendapat bantuan langsung dari Sasuke. Masa iya dia masih gagal juga? Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya nanti.

'Oh Kami-_sama_~'

Sedikit kebawah, akhirnya Sakura menemukan namanya. Sungguh posisi itu bukan seperti yang diharapkannya. Tubuhnya mematung seketika, mukanya pucat pasi, dan tangannya gemetaran. Sakura keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan lemas. Ino langsung menghampirinya lagi.

"Sakura? Kau…berhasil kan?"

-ooOoo-

Suasana sangat tegang di apartemen Uchiha ini. Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila di kasur sambil sebelah tangannya memegang kertas. Kertas yang berisi hasil kerja keras Sakura menempuh peperangan dengan 'Ujian Akhir Semester'.

Mata Sasuke mengintimidasi tajam ke arah Sakura, lalu berlanjut ke kertas itu lagi. Sakura yang merasa diintrogasi seperti ini sudah seperti pelaku kejahatan saja. Tangannya mengepal dan lehernya berkeringat. Padahal suhu AC di sana sudah 25 derajat.

"Jadi…ini hasilmu?" Sasuke menatap malas.

"Tapi… setidaknya aku sudah memenuhi syaratmu dengan mendapatkan nilai diatas 95 kan?" Sakura berusaha membela diri.

"Iya sih, diatas 95. Tapi kenapa hanya 0,5?! Jadi buku catatan yang kuberikan kepadamu itu hanya membantumu mendapatkan nilai 95,5?!" Sasuke membuang kertas itu ke atas ranjang.

Sakura hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, "Maaf~ Aku sudah berusaha..."

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya ia juga cukup syok karena calon istrinya ini benar-benar tak bisa tertolong lagi mengenai nilai matematikanya. Andai saja ia memberikan syarat nilai diatas 96, mereka bisa batal nikah. Sebenarnya Sakura juga tak mengerti kenapa bisa begini, mungkin karena ia ceroboh saja dalam mengerjakannya.

"Sakura, kau ini benar-benar~ 0,5 itu bagiku adalah factor keberuntungan."

"Maaf..." Sakura hanya bisa menggumamkan kata itu sambil menunduk menyesal.

Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia juga sebenarnya cukup dheg-dheg-an bila Sakura sampai gagal. Karena ia juga mengatakan syarat itu didepan keempat orang tua mereka, kalau tiba-tiba Sakura tak memenuhi syaratnya dan mereka menikah begitu saja. Itu bisa membuang harga diri Uchiha Sasuke juga.

Nilai Sakura itu benar-benar nyaris. Sakura saja sampai menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, ia sendiri takut kalau Sasuke menolaknya lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun ini memang kesalahannya, ia tak akan bisa _complain_ lagi.

Sasuke yang melihat tangan Sakura gemetaran kini menghela nafas panjang, "Kemarilah."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Sasuke yang menepuk-nepuk pinggir ranjang di depannya menandakan Sakura untuk duduk di sana. Dengan hati-hati Sakura duduk, ia masih merasa canggung berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Namun tanpa diduga Sakura, Sasuke memeluknya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan merasakan nafas berat Sasuke menghela tengkuknya.

"Syukurlah kau lulus~" gumam Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Engh…Sasuke, kau terlalu dekat." Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi geli menggelitik telinganya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah lama tak menyentuhmu. Memang kau tak merindukanku?"

"Bu—bukannya begitu~ Aku pun…rindu padamu." Ucap Sakura malu-malu. Kini wajahnya tertunduk, masih menahan geli.

Pelukan Sasuke sedikit mengendur, ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura perlahan dan membuat gadis merah muda itu duduk di pangkuannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, menghasilkan irama detak jantung yang cukup keras. Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut ranbut panjang Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke menelusup masuk ke belakang tengkuk Sakura. Memberikan setruman hangat di sana. Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika wajahnya ditarik maju. Kecupan pun tercipta. Dengan suasana sunyi dan hanya mereka berdua di sana, ciuman itu terlaksana tanpa malu-malu.

"Enghmm..mgh~mmmmh~" Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Memberikan tanda pada kekasihnya itu bahwa ia menikmatinya.

Mendapat sinyal itu, Sasuke tak ingin menahan diri lagi. Ia langsung menari tubuh Sakura dan membaringkannya ke ranjang. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan ganas, membuat Sakura kewalahan mengikutinya.

Sudah cukup lama mereka tak bermesraan seperti ini. Sakura jadi lupa caranya untuk memenangkan perduelan dengan lidah Sasuke yang liar itu. Kini ia hanya bisa mengulang lagi pelajaran itu dnegan menikmati setiap gerakan beringas Sasuke kepadanya.

"Engh..hah…emmm…hah hah…mmmh~"

Lepas, cium, lumat. Lepas, cium, lumat. Seperti itu gerakan serangan sasuke kepada Sakura. Tangan Sakura meremas pundak Sasuke saat ia kehabisan oksigen. 15 menit mereka lalui dengan posisi Sasuke di atas dan Sakura di bawah. Akhirnya Sasuke puas dan melepaskan ciuman itu. Matanya menatap ke dalam emerald Sakura yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hah…hah… hah…" mulut Sakura ternganga karena ciuman Sasuke. Bibirnya sudah merah basah, tanda dari ciuman itu.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Haruskah kuberi hukuman atas nilaimu itu?"

Menyadari adanya bahaya datang dari seringai maut Sasuke itu, Sakura langsung membulatkan matanya dan meneguk ludah. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, tapi hasilnya malah kini Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepalanya.

"Sa—Sasuke~"

"Bersiaplah, Sakura."

"Hyaaaaa~ Enghh~!"

Dan malam ini pun mereka lewatkan dengan aksi damai(?). Sepertinya ini tipe hukuman manis yang memang cocok untuk Sakura yang sudah berusaha, meski mungkin hasilnya tak terlalu memuaskan. Dengan ini pun Sasuke akan menepati janjinya untuk menikahi Sakura.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Shera buat ini sambil nnton Hitam-Putihnya Dedy,  
Ada satu quotes dari Dedy yang Shera inget~  
"Orang itu nggak pernah puas akan apa yang dimilikinya, dia selalu bicara dengan memandang rendah orang lain. Tapi bagi saya, cara balas dendam yang paling ampuh adalah… _be success_. Jadilah sukses di depan orang itu."

Yah, Shera setuju sih sama itu. :D  
Sebenernya kalo boleh jujur, Shera bukan tipe org yg lemah lembut banget lho~  
Kalo Shera nggak suka akan sesuatu, biasanya ntar dibahaaaaas terus.  
tapi kalo udah suka ya suka terus.. xD  
#ketahuandeh.

Karenanya kalo Shera ada salah-sala mohon dimaafkan ya~ apa lagi hampir Lebaran lho~  
btw besok udah Final chap nih~  
nggak terasa yah~  
Shera pasti bikin ending yang spectakuler kok~ wk wk wk

Review me ya~  
Keep trying my Best!  
Shera.


	9. Day 9

~**Balasan Reviews~**

**makino Yukito-chan :** he he he, Sakuranya juga dhed-dheg-an lho nyari nilainya.. :D  
Wah? masa sih nggak ada? karna itu viewers-nya jadi menurun drastis nih..  
Apa FF lagi ada problem yah? :/

**shfly9734 : **aduh,...iia semoga selesai masalahmu yah~  
Hu.m... dia cakeeeeep banget kayak artis Korea persis, sayang aku-nya bego malah kuputusin. Q_Q  
#mendadaksedih, .  
Masalah epilog...nanti dulu deh yah~ XO

**ayuwahyuni663 : **oke dehhh~ salam kenal yah~ :D

**Sami-chan : **he he, semoga suka sama Final chap-nya yah~ sankyu udah dukung Shera selalu, Sami-chan~ :*

**hamster-pink : **iia tuh, kalo Sakura nggak lulus pastinya Sasuke nggak akan tinggal diam dong.  
Kan dia punya banyak kekuatan khusus-plak-maksudnya koneksi khusus gitu~ ;3  
Semoga suka sama endingnya ya~

**julia : **he he semoga kamu suka sama endingnya yah, Julia-chan~ :)

**Rin-chan : **Ini Final chapnya... sayang banget Shera cuma sanggup bikin sampe chap 9 ajah~  
Sai udah nyerah kok, kan udah ada yang di sampingnya... he he  
Semoga suka sama endingnya yah~ :)

**aguma : **ha ha, iya.. faktor keberuntungan. :3  
Seru sih, nanti Shera buat dlu aja konsepnya~ :D

**HazukiFujimaru : **wahhh~ Shera suka suka banget bikin kamu dheg-dheg-an..he he he  
Semoga ending ini bikin kamu semaaaaaaaaakin dheg-dheg-an ya~ :3

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **Iia nih, Sakura memang memiliki faktor X, alias keberuntungan.  
Waduh, iia Shera juga baru sadar kalo banyak banget typo-nya.. maklum lah~  
Update sambil nonton bola~ xD

**Olla : **eiiitah, jangan salah~  
Endingnya cetar membahana badai meletup-letup mengempaskan bumi melewati garis katulistiwa menggebyar ulala... ha ha ha xD #Syahrinimodeon.  
wah squel sih nunggu mood sama ide cerita yah~

~**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

"**LOVE PROPOSAL"**

* * *

.

**WARNING!  
one char OC, Rey. :)**

.

* * *

**Day 9 : A Kid before Wedding Ceremony**

**( Hari kesembilan : Seorang Anak sebelum Upacara Pernikahan )**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan _dress_ yang ini?"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Ini gimana? Apa terlalu simple?"

"Sasuke, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Sasuke kini hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan gadis bersorai pink di hadapannya yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari butik _Wedding Dress_. Para pelayan pun terlihat semangat melayani Sakura, meski sudah beberapa pelayan yang memilih mundur dan digantikan pelayan lain.

Kini Sakura sedang memilih-milih gaun pengantinnya. Susunan acara, Mc, tema, semua sudah ditetapkan. Kini yang paling penting yaitu memilih gaun pengantin. Sudah 5 tempat di 3 kota mereka datangi untuk survey, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Sasuke~ pindah yuk~" Sakura kini menarik-narik tangan Sasuke yang sedang santai duduk di sofa.

"Pindah? Kau tidak menemukannya lagi di sini?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, dan Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Astaga Sakura, kau ini mau beli gaun pengantin aja ribet banget."

"Huft~ Habisnya~ Aku ingin gaun pengantin yang special, karna pernikahan ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menolehkan pandangan ke samping, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian tak lama, mereka meninggalkan butik itu. Sesampainya di mobil, Sasuke terlihat masih memikirkan sesuatu.

Sakura meliriknya, "Ada apa?"

"Sakura, gaun pengantin seperti apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Sakura berpikir, ia menerawang ke dalam imajinasinya. "Hm…entahlah. Yang kuinginkan, adalah gaun pengantin yang bisa menampilkan kebahagiaanku. Aku juga ingin gaun pengantin yang menunjukan bahwa gaun itu seakan dibuat khusus untukku di hari itu."

Melihat Sakura yang sudah larut dalam khayalannya, Sasuke terkekeh. Mereka termasuk nikah muda. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah siap menanggung semua beban hidup Sakura. Karena mungkin keluarga mereka akan terus ikut campur.

Berkat Sasuke yang mengambil kelas akselerasi, dalam beberapa bulan ini ia akan lulus. Setidaknya ia bertekad tak akan membuat Sakura berhenti sekolah karena hamil. Meski sebagai lelaki ia juga menginginkan seorang anak.

Ah, tunggu! Menikah saja belum, kenapa sudah memikirkan anak? Astaga, Sasuke sendiri syok. Sepertinya ia sudah teracuni pikiran Sakura, kini ia jadi mesum dan sering membayangkan yang masih jauh.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak usah mencari gaun itu, biar aku yang mencarikannya."

Akhirnya mobil mewah berwarna merah darah yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura itu melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir. Sakura masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, tapi kini ia sibuk membahas mengenai souvenier pernikahannya nanti.

-ooOoo-

Di sudut kota, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang duduk di sana. Putri keluarga Yamanaka itu jarang sekali menggerai rambutnya, apa lagi mengeritingnya. Ada hari special apa sampai-sampai ia bahkan memakai rok pendek dan _boots_ mahal-nya.

Ino nampak sumringah, ia bolak-balik melihat ponselnya yang dilapisi anti-gores _mirror_ untuk memastikan ia tak terlihat aneh. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, artinya itu waktu yang tepat dengan jam janjiannya. Tapi dengan siapa?

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Ino menoleh, ia langsung bangkit seketika. Pandangannya mematung melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu. Cuaca memang agak dingin sekarang, karenanya sang pemuda pucat itu memakai jaket berbulu dan syal merah di lehernya. Ino jadi malu karena memakai rok pendek.

"Aku belum lama datang kok. Tak kusangka kau tepat waktu sekali, Sai."

Mereka mulai berjalan bersama menelusuri jalan kota itu. Hari itu adalah hari libur, karenanya mereka berpikir untuk keluar bersama mencari hadiah. Hadiah untuk pernikahan Sakura tentunya.

Sai sepertinya sudah mulai menyerah atas perasaannya kepada Sakura, ia juga ingin bisa cepat _move on_ dari gadis itu. Beruntungnya Ino mengerti dirinya dan mau menemaninya memilihkan barang untuk Sakura. Karena ia adalah sahabat dekatnya, pastinya Ino tahu apa saja yang disukai Sakura.

Tujuan pertama mereka ke toko pernak-pernik. Ino sedang melihat-lihat bagian aksesoris wanita. Dipilihnya sebuah kalung dengan lambang penguin. Sai yang mengikutinya dari belakang menghampirinya.

"Itu bagus juga, cocok untukmu."

Komentar Sai yang tiba-tiba membuat Ino salah tingkah dan langsung meletakkan kalung itu ke tempatnya.

"Apaan sih. Kita kan sedang mencari hadiah untuk Sakura, kenapa kau malah membandingkannya denganku? Jangan samakan aku dengannya dong."

Entah kenapa Ino merasa kesal. Sepertinya ia tak ingin Sai menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Sakura, atau melihat dirinya sebagai Sakura. Tapi ia sadar, mereka ke sini kan memang untuk membelikan hadiah kepada Sakura. Pastinya Sai memikirkan Sakura.

Sai hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Ino. Ia kembali melirik kalung penguin yang tadi dipegang Ino. Sepertinya Sai memikirkan sesuatu.

Mereka pun tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya di toko itu. Ino berjalan jauh dari Sai. Sai sendiri merasa aneh, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya Ino benar-benar sedang menjaga jarak dengannya. Tapi Ino sendiri melakukannya tanpa sadar.

Sai mempercepat langkahnya, "Ino, ikut aku."

"Eh?"

Ino sampai terkejut saat Sai menarik tangannya tiba-tiba dan membawanya. Langkah kaki panjang Sai sulit sekali diikuti oleh Ino, akibatnya ia jadi kewalahan. Namun Sai sepertinya tersenyum di balik itu.

Tanpa disadari Sai membawa Ino ke sebuah toko souvenier pernikahan. Ino memperhatikan sekitarnya di dalam toko itu. Suasana khas _wedding_ yang menguak di sana membuatnya takjub.

"Wah~ Ini luar biasa, Sai."

Namun saat itu pula, Ino menyadari Sai sudah tak berada di sisinya. Entah pergi kemana pemuda itu. Ino pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat. Ia benar-benar kagum, di sini tersedia segala kebutuhan pernikahan. Mulai dari souvenier, _wedding dress_, panfait, dan aksesories lainnya.

Ino melirik sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang memilih bersama. Mereka ada di sisi aksesories. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino, sepertinya ia iri melihatnya. Apa lagi dipikirnya Sakura juga menikah muda, mungkinkah suatu saat ada lelaki yang melamarnya?

_Puk._

"Hey?"

Ino menoleh saat bahunya ditepuk pelan. Ia mendapati Sai sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia memperlihatkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya kepada Ino.

"Itu apa? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Iya, aku tak ingin lama-lama. Aku hanya membeli selimut tebal untuk hadiahnya."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, "Kenapa kau membelinya sendiri? Bukannya kau mengajakku untuk menemanimu membelinya bersama? Aku jadi tak mendapatkan apapun."

"Lho, ini kan hadiah dari kita berdua."

Ino kembali terdiam, kepalanya masih berpaling. Sai memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ino segera berbalik, ingin pergi dari sana. Namun sesuatu mencegahnya.

Ino terkejut saat Sai memakaikannya kalung dari belakang, kalung berbandul penguin yang tadi dipegangnya di toko pernak-pernik. Ino memegangnya, ia segera memutar balik tubuhnya. Sai tersenyum di sana.

"Kalung ini…"

"Sudah kuduga, kalung itu memang cocok untukmu."

"Tapi Sai..bukannya kau memilihkan kalung ini untuk Sakura? Sebagai hadiah pernikahannya?"

"Gimana ya~ Aku sendiri juga nggak mengerti, tapi sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah memesan selimut ini, jadi aku tinggal mengambilnya." Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, pipinya terlihat bersemu. "Tapi melihatmu, aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

Ino terpaku tak percaya, "Kau tak serius mengatakannya kan? Jangan bercanda Sai." Wajahnya berpaling kembali. "Nanti aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

"Sayang sekali." Sai bergumam. "Sepertinya aku baru sadar kalau aku jadi cowok yang plin-plan. Belum lama aku menyerah atas perasaanku, kini aku sudah jatuh cinta lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

Sai tersenyum penuh arti, "Sekarang aku memang sedang membelikan hadiah untuk pernikahan orang lain. Tapi suatu saat aku ingin datang lagi ke sini bersama gadis yang kucintai untuk memilih hadiah pernikahanku sendiri."

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saking tak percaya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sai mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh Ino. Isakan tangis bahagia Ino pecah di sana. Sepertinya ia juga menyadari kalau hatinya telah jatuh pada pemuda pucat itu. Dan sikap juteknya karena ia cemburu pada Sakura.

"Nah Ino, kau mau kan menjadi _partner_-ku untuk datang lagi ke sini suatu saat nanti?"

Ino mengangguk menjawabnya. Tanpa mereka sadari seluruh pengunjung dan pelayan di sana memperhatikan mereka dari awal. Kini sorak-sorakan menggoda membuat suasana meriah seketika. Sai dengan lembut menghapus jejak air mata Ino.

-ooOoo-

Hari sudah malam, matahari telah tenggelam. Kini tersisa beberapa orang yang berlalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Terlihat Sakura turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan. Ia yang masih menggunakan seragam itu terlihat sumringah.

Sakura baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, namun ia mampir ke toko kue dulu untuk membeli kue tomat kesukaan Sasuke yang dipesannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat berada di kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang anak kecil tertidur di depan pintu.

"Eh? Anak siapa ini?"

Sakura menunduk untuk bisa mensejajarkan dirinya menatap anak itu. Anak dengan warna rambut sehitam malam dan matanya yang terpejam, terlihat begitu polosnya. Membuat Sakura tak bosan memandanginya.

Namun tak lama waktu berselang, anak itu terlihat bereaksi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mengucek-uceknya. Sakura memuji keimutan anak itu. Batinnya juga bertanya-tanya siapa anak lelaki ini sebenarnya.

Anak itu melirik Sakura dengan mata sayu, "Celana dalam rumbai."

"Eh? Kyaaa~!" untuk sesaat Sakura segera menyadari kalau pandangan anak itu menuju ke selangkangannya.

Sakura tak sadar ia sedang berjongkok sambil memakai rok, sehingga memperlihatkan dalamannya kepada anak itu. Ia kini berubah posisi menjadi duduk, wajahnya merona merah.

"Kakak cantik~"

Sakura hanya tersenyum cangung, "Adik kecil, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Namaku Rey. Sebenarnya aku ke sini bersama mama, tapi aku tersesat."

"Benarkah? Siapa mamamu? Mungkin _neechan _bisa bantu menemukannya."

"Em… Rey dilarang menyebutkan identitas lengkap mama di sini. Katanya untuk surprise."

"Surprise? Surprise siapa? Kalau begitu susah untuk mengembalikanmu kepada mamamu lho."

"Nggak apa-apa. Mama bilang, kalau tersesat di sini, Rey harus ke kamar ini. Nanti mama yang akan menjemput Rey di sini." Sahut anak lelaki itu sambil menunjuk kamar apartemen Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung. Tapi mungkin sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu anak dari kenalannya, atau mungkin anak dari saudara jauhnya yang datang untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahannya beberapa hari lagi.

Akhirnya Sakura membawa masuk anak itu ke dalam apartemen-nya. Selagi menunggu Sasuke pulang, dan juga menunggu Rey dijemput mamanya. Sakura mengajaknya bermain _video game_, ternyata seru juga bermain bersama dengan Rey.

"Wah, ini kemana lagi? Kenapa _hero_-nya jadi lemas begitu?"

"_Oneechan_ seharusnya membeli beberapa item langka di Xiford City, nanti di sana akan ada Dragon Quest yang mengharuskan _hero_ kita melawan naga raksasa! Itu, itu, ada perampok. Lawan!"

"Aduh, aduh, gimana ini? Magic-nya sudah mulai habis."

"Isi ulang saja dengan item yang diberikan orang tua tadi. Itu bisa menambah magic point-nya."

"Kyaaa~! Menang!"

"Yeeyyy!"

Sakura sontak memeluk Rey. Ia cukup terhibur juga dengan kehadiran Rey, karena biasanya ia selalu tinggal sendirian di kamar ini. Sekarang ada Rey yang menemaninya bermain sampai puas. Ia juga jadi merasa memiliki adik laki-laki. Berhubung ia adalah anak tunggal, jadi ia sering kesepian di rumah.

_Cklek._

Terdengar pintu kamar yang terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sakura tahu siapa yang datang. Ia pun bangkit dan membereskan _play station_ yang baru saja dimainkannya.

"_Tadaima~_"

"_Okaerinasai_."

Tak lama, terlihatlah Sasuke masuk. Sakura masih membereskan mainannya, sementara Rey terlihat memperhatikan Sasuke secara keseluruhan. Sasuke malah bingung mendapati ada anak kecil di apartemen-nya.

"Sakura, siapa anak ini?"

"Ah, namanya Rey. Sepertinya ia tersesat, jadi aku memintanya masuk sementara menunggu ibunya datang."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan berjalan mendekati Rey. Sasuke hendak duduk di sofa sebelah Rey, tapi Rey mendadak bangkit dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

Sasuke bingung atas kelakuan anak kecil yang baru dilihatnya ini. Sakura sendiri sampai ikutan terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan refleks Sasuke menjauhkan pelukan anak itu, tapi Rey malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Papa~"

_JDUAR!_

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura langsung mematung seketika. Mendadak menjadi batu setelah mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan Rey kepada Sasuke. Yang benar saja, apakah ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang ayah? Jadi benar, Rey itu anak Sasuke?

-ooOoo-

Padahal upacara pernikahan tinggal menghitung hari lagi. Tapi masih saja ada yang mengganjal rencana mereka. Setelah Sakura memberitahu ibunya mengenai kejadian di apartement itu, mereka langsung berkumpul di apartemen Uchiha.

Sakura terlihat syok sekali. Ia masih duduk bersandar di bahu sang ibunda, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya saling menatap bingung atas situasi ini. Sasuke sendiri mengaku kalau tak pernah merasa menghamili seseorang. Ia tentu saja pernah melakukan hal itu, tapi saat itu ia selalu menjaga agar pasangannya tak hamil. Tak mungkin pula ia ceroboh tanpa sadar.

Bahkan kini Itachi dan Fugaku yang sedang menjalankan bisnis di luar negri langsung melesat pulang setelah mendengar kabar ini. Itachi kini menghampiri adiknya yang sedang terpuruk di sofa.

"Hey Sasuke, kau ini nggak sedang main-main kan?"

"_Niichan_! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Bisa saja kau melakukannya tanpa sadar?"

"_Hell no!_"

Itachi mengangguk-angguk. Namun sekali lagi ia memperhatikan Rey yang sedang bermain bersama _Kaasan_nya. Ia memperhatikan ciri-ciri fisik Rey, memang Rey tak begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Meski kadang kilatan matanya bisa menyerupai mata onyx Sasuke.

Itachi kini mendekati Rey, ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya. "Rey-_ku__n_, apa kau bisa memberitahu _oniichan_ siapa nama mamamu?"

Rey menggeleng menjawabnya, "Tidak bisa. Soalnya Rey sudah berjanji sama mama. Rey nggak akan memberitahu siapapun identitas mama di sini."

"Hm..kalau begitu kenapa kau menyebut Sasuke—emm..kakak yang disana itu 'papa'? apa mamamu yang mengatakannya?"

Rey hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. berkali-kali Itachi bertanya pun Rey akan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Benar-benar sesuatu yang melelahkan. Mereka lagi-lagi harus menghadapi ujian seperti ini. Padahal sedikit lagi cerita ini tamat lho. Kenapa sih harus ada kejadian aneh di saat genting?

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari publik, mereka takut kalau hal ini bisa mengundang berita negative dan mempengaruhi bisnis kedua Klan ternama ini. Sementara Rey diputuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Itu karena Rey mengatakan kalau mamanya akan menjemputnya di sana.

-ooOoo-

_Blam._

Sakura menutup pintu apartement-nya perlahan. Kini seluruh keluarga besar telah pulang, tinggal Sasuke, dirinya, dan anak kecil—Rey—di sini. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia menoleh saat merasakan bajunya ditarik-tarik.

Rey sudah berada di belakang Sakura. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Sakura berjongkok, ia mengusap-usap lembut rambut hitam Rey dan tersenyum ramah. Rey berjalan maju memeluk Sakura.

"Rey ngantuk, _neechan_~ temani Rey bobo~"

Sakura yang mendengar rengekan Rey langsung luluh begitu saja. Ia menggendong Rey dan berniat membawanya ke kamar. Saat melewati Sasuke yang sedang menonton televise, ia mengerutkan dahi. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata 'apa' kepada Sakura.

Sakura tak memperdulikannya lagi, ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar. Rey yang sedang dipeluk Sakura, menegadahkan kepalanya perlahan. Sasuke melihat hal itu, mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk sesaat. Kemudian sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah, Rey menjulurkan lidah kepadanya.

"Cih, bocah itu!" decih Sasuke kesal. Ia pun hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mengganti-ganti chanel TV.

Sementara itu Sakura kini membaringkan Rey di atas ranjang. Rey menggeliyat manja pada Sakura. Ia sepertinya tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Sakura, karenanya Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di sebelah Rey.

"_Neechan_ jangan tinggalin Rey ya~"

"Iya, _neechan_ di sini temenin Rey. Rey bobo ya?" Sakura mengusap-usap rambut Rey lembut.

Rey memeluk tangan Sakura, "Ini baru pertama kalinya Rey ditemenin bobo, biasanya Rey bobo sendiri."

"Kan Rey udah gede, kalo boleh tau..sekarang Rey umurnya berapa?"

"Besok tepat 5 tahun."

"Wah, besok Rey ulang tahun ya?"

Bukannya senang, Rey malah terlihat lemas. Matanya berkilat sedih, tangan mungilnya semakin erat memeluk lengan Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura seperti diseret masuk ke dalam dunianya. Dengan perlahan Sakura membenarkan posisinya dan kembali membelai rambut Rey.

"Rey kenapa? Oh ya, Rey bilang Rey selalu tidur sendiri. Emangnya mama nggak nemenin? Kenapa Rey nggak bobo bareng mama?"

"Mama cuma perhatian sama adik-adik. Mama bilang Rey udah gede, udah saatnya Rey mandiri tanpa mama dan Rey harus bisa jagain adik. Tapi mama nggak tahu, Rey selalu kesepian."

Sakura jadi terenyuh mendengarnya, "Kalo Rey kesepian, Rey boleh kok bilang ke mama. Mama Rey pasti ngerti, Rey sayang sama mama kan?"

"Rey sayang mama sama adik-adik."

"Nah, mereka juga pasti sayang sama Rey. Jadi Rey tenang aja yah~"

"Iya~" Rey menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada Sakura.

_Cklek._

Kali ini pintu kamar terbuka, menginterupsi kegiatan curcol mereka. Sasuke terlihat menatapnya dengan sinis. Rey semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sasuke mendecih melihatnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Sasuke, kau sudah mau tidur?" Sakura melirik jam dinding, tumben-tumbennya Sasuke tidur jam segini. Biasanya ia akan tidur sedikit lebih malam lagi.

"Hn. Aku bosan." Jawabnya asal sambil menempatkan posisi di pinggir dan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Yey, tidur sama papa." Sahut Rey girang.

Ucapan Rey itu jadi mengingatkan Sakura kalau Rey memanggil Sasuke 'papa'. Jujur saja, ia kecewa. Ia juga curiga mengenai kebenaran itu, tapi semua belum ada bukti yang bisa memastikannya. Sakura mencoba berpikir positive di saat seperti ini.

"Rey, besok kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Rey berpaling menatap Sakura, Sasuke pun langsung membuka matanya.

"Besok kan Rey ulang tahun, kita rayakan ya? Rey mau ke taman bermain?"

"Iya mau! Rey mau! Asyiiiikkk~!"

Sakura tersenyum melihat Rey yang langsung semangat. Tapi saking semangatnya Rey sampai terbangun dari tidurnya, karenanya Sakura kembali membaringkan Rey dan menyelimutinya.

"Kalian berisik sekali!"

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau juga mau ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, Sasuke. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

"Hn."

Setelahnya mereka pun tidur bertiga bersama, namun sebenarnya mereka tak langsung tidur. Itu karena Rey yang asyik bercerita panjang lebar mengenai pengalamannya dan juga ia yang kelewat semangat karena besok diajak Sakura untuk jalan-jalan. Mereka tak sadar kalau semua ini berjalan sesuai rencana seseorang.

-ooOoo-

Sesuai yang telah dijanjikan Sakura, kini ia sedang bersiap akan jalan-jalan bersama Rey ke taman bermain. Sasuke masih berbaring di tempat tidur, ia belum menunjukkan reaksi akan bangun. Sakura berusaha tak membangunkannya, meski ia ingin Sasuke juga ikut dalam perjalanan ini.

"Sakura-_nee_, ayo ayo cepat~"

Sakura melirik Rey yang menarik-narik bajunya. Ia tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan menyisir rambut merah muda panjangnya. Rey yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah semangatnya langsung naik ke pangkuan Sakura.

Sakura memberikan sela agar Rey bisa duduk dengan tenang. Rey terlihat memperhatikan cermin. Ia memandang pantulan wajah Sakura di cermin, lalu beralih memandang dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Rey?"

"Kata mama, kalau ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang berwajah mirip berarti mereka berjodoh."

"Lalu?"

"Sakura-_nee_ dan Rey berjodoh dong."

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya, "Iya, kita berjodoh. Nah Rey, yuk berangkat. Nanti kita kesiangan."

"Ayooo~!"

Sakura pun menggandeng tangan Rey dan bersiap pergi. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu, Sakura melirik sosok Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih berbaring di atas ranjang dengan nyamannya. Sepertinya ia tidur sangat nyenyak. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Saat mendengar pintu kamar tertutup, Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu sepertinya bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

-ooOoo-

"Fuwaaaa~! Kyaaa~!"

Rey menjerit-jerit girang melihat wahana-wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu. Hari ini hari libur, tentu saja pengunjung jadi lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sakura sedang membelikan es krim, ia menyerahkan es krim itu kepada Rey.

"_Neechan, _Rey maunya barengan sama Sakura-_nee_."

Rengekan manja Rey mau tak mau akan Sakura turuti. Ia menunduk dan menyeruput sisi kanan es krim vanilla itu. Sakura mengusap-usap rambut Rey. Rey langsung melahap es krim itu seketika. Padahal baru saja ia mengatakan akan barengan, tapi kini ia sudah menghabiskannya sendiri.

Rey sedang asyik duduk sambil menjilati es krim itu. Sakura melihat ada krim yang menempel di pipi Rey, ia terkekeh melihatnya. Lucu sekali kalau melihat anak kecil yang lahap makan sampai belepotan begitu. Sakura segera membersihkannya dengan tissue.

"Sakura_-nee_ sadar nggak? Tadi Rey sama Sakura-_nee_ ciuman tak langsung lho~"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Bisa juga anak seusia Rey mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia mencubit pelan pipi tembem Rey.

"Rey~ Nggak boleh bicara seperti itu. Tuh habisin es krimnya."

"Aduuh~ iya~"

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh saat merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, ia kaget mendapati Ino dan Sai berada di sana. Ino pun segera menghampiri Sakura dan Rey. Sakura bangkit dan memeluk Ino sebagai ucapan salam.

Sementara itu Rey menatap tak suka kepada Ino yang memeluk Sakura. Pandangannya pun tak teralihkan dari Sai, mereka saling bertatapan. Sai memiringkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum kepada Rey. Namun entah mengapa Rey sepertinya tahu kalau itu hanyalah senyum palsu, ia mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Hey Ino~ kenapa kau bisa berada di sini~ dan…bersama Sai?"

"Ah, ini~ bagaimana ya~" Ino terlihat malu-malu.

"Astaga~ sejak kapan kalian…"

"Belum lama, hanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kau tak menyangka kan? Aku juga tak habis pikir. Bisa juga ya aku punya jalan cerita asmara seperti itu."

"Iya hi hi hi."

Kedua gadis ini sepertinya sedang asyik sendiri, meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Sai kini menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Rey, namun Rey sepertinya tak memperdulikannya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sai melirik Rey. "Hey adik manis~ siapa namamu?"

Rey hanya diam sambil menghabiskan es krimnya, sepertinya ia pura-pura tak dengar.

"Adik kecil, kakak tanya siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa bersama kak Sakura?"

Rey masih tak memperdulikan Sai. Ia kini sudah menghabiskan es krimnya, namun tangannya kini lengket semua.

Sai mendengus menahan kesalnya, "Sini biar kakak bantu bersihkan~"

Saat Sai hendak mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, Rey langsung bangkit dan menempelkan tangannya ke mulut Sai. Tangan mungilnya yang dipenuhi krim vanilla ia balut-balutkan ke pipi Sai. Sai pun refleks menjauh, saat itu pula mata Rey langsung berlinang dan menjerit.

Mendengar adanya kegaduhan di belakang mereka, Sakura dan Ino menoleh. Betapa kagetnya mereka mendapati Rey yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan Sai yang sepertinya sedang kewalahan menenangkan Rey. Sakura dan Ino segera menemui mereka.

"Rey, Rey Sayang~ kamu kenapa?" Sakura berjongkok sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Rey.

"Huaaa~! Huaaa~ hiks hiks~ kakak ini memakan es krim Rey~ hiks~ Huaaa~ hiks!"

_Toeng?_

Seluruh pandangan pun langsung tertuju pada Sai. Sakura dan Ino mengerutkan dahinya menatap Sai tak percaya, sedangkan Sai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya memberitahu kalau itu bukan salahnya.

Dibalik Sakura dan Ino yang sedang memarahi Sai, Rey menghapus air matanya dan melirik Sai. Hanya Sai yang bisa melihatnya, melihat Rey menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Sai benar-benar geram, ia langsung berlalu pergi. Ino pun menyusulnya, Sakura kini kembali meneruskan jalan-jalannya bersama Rey.

Sepertinya Rey memang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Dia begitu protektif kepada Sakura, dan ingin memonopoli Sakura sutuhnya. Meskipun masih anak-anak, sepertinya ia juga memiliki kecerdasan otak seorang Uchiha. Apa benar Rey itu anak Sasuke?

-ooOoo-

"_Oneechaaaaan~_" Rey berlari menuju Sakura yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ada apa, Rey? Kau sudah mulai lapar? Tunggu sebentar yah~ kau duduk dulu saja di sana."

Rey mengangguk dan menuruti Sakura duduk di kursi. Sakura menampilkan senyumannya kepada Rey, lalu ia kembali bergulat dengan sup tomat yang dibuatnya. Tak lama Sasuke masuk ke dapur, Sakura memintanya untuk duduk di sebelah Rey.

Sekilas tatapan Rey dan Sasuke bertemu, menghasilkan setruman magis yang tak terlihat namun bisa mereka rasakan. Sayangnya Sakura tak melihatnya jadi ia tak merasakannya. Sasuke pun mencoba tak memperdulikan Rey dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Rey menarik-narik kaos Sasuke, membuat sang empunya melirik. Sasuke bisa melihat senyuman Rey yang memiliki daya tarik yang cukup mengerikan baginya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya Rey sedang mendeklarasikan perang kepadanya.

"Nah selesai~" Sakura segera menghidangkan semangkuk besar sup tomat ke meja makan. "Ayo dimakan selagi masih panas~"

"Wuaaa~ ini makanan kesukaan Rey~ kok Sakura-_nee_ tau? Waaah~"

"Ini juga masakan kesukaanku."

Rey melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke, "Oh ya? Rey tak menyangka~ Rey pikir Sasuke-_nii_ itu nggak suka hal-hal manis seperti ini. Ternyata memang penampilan bisa menipu yah~"

Sasuke langsung melirik tajam ke arah Rey, mereka saling memancarkan aura membunuhnya. Tapi sekali lagi sayang Sakura tak melihatnya, jadi ia tak bisa merasakannya. Sakura sedang sibuk membagi sup itu ke mangkuk Sasuke dan Rey.

Dengan canggung dan suasana yang kaku, mereka pun menyelesaikan makan malam. Sakura dan Rey bercerita panjang lebar mengenai pengalaman mereka di taman bermain, Sasuke yang tak ikut jadi diam saja mendengarkan. Sesekali Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat Rey merajuk.

Sakura kini sedang membereskan ruang makan, dan Rey membantunya. Sasuke masih duduk diam di sana dengan segelas air putih di hadapannya.

Sakura menerima piring kotor yang Rey bawa, "Terima kasih~"

Rey pun tersenyum membalasnya, Sakura menghadiahkannya usapan lembut di kepala. Sekali lagi saat Sakura tak memperhatikan, Rey berpaling menatap Sasuke dan kembali menyeringai. Sasuke menggeram melihatnya, ia langsung meneguk habis gelas berisi air putih itu.

"Sakura-_neechan_~" Sakura kembali menoleh saat Rey menarik-narik kaosnya. "Rey pingin mandi~ Rey belum mandi dari pagi tadi~"

"Ah iya, benar juga. Kau belum mandi, baiklah tunggu sebentar yah."

"_Neechan, neechan._ Sakura-_nee_ juga belum mandi kan? _Neechan_ juga berkeringat~"

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Ia menatap sinis ke arah bocah lelaki yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Rey kembali menyeringai dan menampilkan senyuman polosnya kepada Sakura.

"Kita mandi bareng yuuuk~"

_BRAK!_

Bersamaan dengan rengekan Rey, suara gebrakan meja terdengar. Mereka pun menoleh, ternyata Sasuke yang melakukannya. Kini aura horror sudah terpancar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura dan Rey sampai merinding dibuatnya.

Dengan jalan yang tegas dan hati-hati Sasuke mndekati Rey. Hal ini membuat Rey beringsut bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sakura. Sakura yang sama-sama ketakutan juga hanya bisa melangkah mundur menjauhkan diri.

"Kau mandi denganku, bocah!"

"Tidaaaakkk~! Sakura-_neeechaaaaannn~_"

Dengan itu pun rencana Rey yang ingin mandi dengan Sakura malah berantakan dan gagal total. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus menahan tawanya saat melihat Sasuke menggendong Rey di pundaknya dan Rey yang meronta-ronta untuk turun.

Sepertinya mereka sudah menyerupai sebuah keluarga. Sakura tersenyum lembut, andai saja benar Rey adalah anak Sasuke. Ia tak bisa menghindarinya lagi, bagaimanapun saat kebenaran terungkap..Sakura sudah siap menerima Rey sebagai anaknya.

-ooOoo-

Setelah kejadian ditemukannya anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun di depan apartemen Sasuke dan memanggil Sasuke 'papa' itu, upacara pernikahan pun siap dilaksanakan. Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Sakura. Kini Sakura sedang mencoba gaun pengantin yang dibawakan oleh _Kaasan_-nya.

"Wahh~ cantik sekali, _Kaasan_~"

Sakura mengamati sekujur tubuhnya yang dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna merah muda cerah dan dihiasi berlian-berlian berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura. Sakura sempat khawatir saat _Kaasan_-nya bilang kalau ia sudah menemukan gaun pengantin yang cocok untuknya, ia takut kalau-kalau _Kaasan_-nya ini memilihkan yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Sakura bergerak ke sana kemari, ia mengibas-kibaskan gaunnya itu. Saat ini ia merasa seperti seorang putri sungguhan. Dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dan sedikit bergelombang itu dihiasi oleh mahkota bunga.

"Sakura-_neechan_ cantik sekali~"

Sakura tersenyum melihat Rey yang bersemu melihatnya, ia menunduk untuk bisa menggendong Rey. "Rey juga tampan sekali dengan blazer itu~"

"Rey mau menikah sama Sakura-_nee_~" Rey langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Hey, hey, terlalu cepat sejuta tahun untukmu bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik Sakura. Dan sayang sekali, wanita ini adalah milikku~"

Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya. Lengan kekarnya melingkar di pundak Sakura, Rey yang melihatnya jadi gusar. Ia memajukan bibirnya ngambek. Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua 'pria'nya ini.

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura? Ini adalah gaun yang khusus dibuat untukmu dengan imej-mu di hari ini."

Sakura sempat terkejut tak percaya mendengarnya, _Kaasan_-nya yang melihat mereka pun hanya bisa tersipu-sipu malu. Tak ingin mengganggu mereka, ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti itu. Sakura mengangguk, ia seperti akan menangis karena saking bahagianya.

Sekilas mereka sudah terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga sah sekarang. Senyuman kebahagian mengembang diantara mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Nah, kalau begitu bisakah kalian kembalikan malaikat kecilku itu?"

Semua yang ada di sana pun menolehkan pandangan mereka, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati kalau itu adalah sosok Karin. Karin sudah berdiri di samping pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Karin terlihat tersenyum memandangi mereka, "Rey, kau sudah puas bermain dengan mereka kan?"

"Mama~"

Dheg.

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung membulatkan mata, Rey sebenarnya masih ingin bersama Sakura, tapi Sakura segera menurunkannya dan Rey berlari menuju Karin. Kini Rey berpindah ke gendongan Karin. Karin membelai lembut rambut putra-nya itu.

Sungguh ini bukan suatu masalah baru lagi kan? Tinggal beberapa menit lagi mereka resmi menikah lho~ apa ini merupakan peringatan Tuhan bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

Karin yang merasa adanya aura kebingungan menguak dari sisi kedua calon mempelai, kini tertawa renyah. Hal ini semakin menggelak tanda tanya diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalau mau bersumpah, Sasuke tak merasa pernah menghamili Karin. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Ha ha ha, muka kalian itu aneh sekali. Bingung?"

"Karin, katakan yang sebenarnya… Rey itu…anakku?" Sasuke bertanya hati-hati.

Karin melirik Rey, dan Rey menatapnya balik. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. "Biar Rey yang menjawabnya. Ayo Rey, katakan yang sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?"

"Namaku Reyhan Meiyuki, umur 5 tahun. Papaku Johan Meilogh, adalah seorang jurnalis di Jerman dan Mamaku Karin Shirayuki, adalah seorang wartawan." Rey kembali memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apa?! Jadi.. Rey itu…" Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Lalu kenapa Rey memanggil Sasuke 'papa'?"

Karin dan Rey saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, "Itu karena kami ingin mengerjai kalian saja."

"APA?!"

Syukurlah ternyata Rey dan Karin tak menjadi pengahambat untuk kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Meski akhirnya Sasuke kesal karena merasa ditipu, dan Sakura juga kecewa karena sudah mempercayainya. Tapi sejujurnya mereka lega, setidaknya ini membuktikan Rey memang bukan anak Sasuke.

-ooOoo-

_Teng Teng Teng._

Kini upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Suara lonceng gereja yang menggema membuat hati berdebar-debar. Sakura kini terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya dan buket bunga di tangannya.

Beberapa orang penting hadir di upacara itu. Kedua tetua Haruno dan Uchiha saling berjejeran sambil menatap sosok bahagia anak mereka. Itachi juga seperti biasa sedang dikerubuti oleh wanita-wanita yang menggodanya, namun sayang sekali perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada altar di depan sana.

Tak lupa juga Ino dan Sai ikut datang. Ino terlihat kagum akan kecantikan Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju sisi Sasuke di atas karpet merah. Sai melirik Ino sekilas, lalu selanjutnya ia meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya.

Pandangan mereka kembali ke altar dimana Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada di sana. Pernah sekali saat Sai menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis merah muda itu, tapi kini itu adalah masa lalu. Masa lalu yang akan dikenangnya lagi bersama suatu saat nanti. Kini di sampingnya sudah ada seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Sai melirik Ino dengan senyuman lembut.

Hal yang sama terjadi juga pada Karin. Sebenarnya ia datang untuk meliput mengenai resepsi pernikahan kedua Klan terkenal itu, tapi ternyata ia malah dengan jahilnya berkolaborasi dengan Rey untuk mengerjai pasangan muda itu. Alhasil mereka sempat tertipu, beruntunglah Rey bisa terus menjaga informasi mengenai Karin.

Saat buket bunga di tangan Sakura dilempar, seluruh orang berburu buket itu. Namun ada satu orang yang tak bergerak dari posisinya, dan malah orang itu yang mendapatkannya. Tebak orang itu? Dia adalah Sai. Sai sendiri sampai kaget dibuatnya.

Sekilas seluruh pandangan menuju ke arahnya, ia bingung harus dikemanakan buket itu. Namun ia melihat sosok Ino tak jauh darinya. Dengan refleks ia segera menghampiri gadis itu. Sakura yang melihatnya sampai takjup saat Sai berlutut di hadapan Ino.

Sai menyodorkan buket bunga itu ke arah Ino. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Ino menatap Sai. Dengan senyuman lembut Ino sudah bisa mengerti maksudnya, ia mengangguk menyetujuinya dan mereka berpelukan di sana.

Seluruh tamu undangan pun bertepuk tangan memeriahkan suasana. Di belakangnya, Sakura dan Sasuke berpelukan. Dengan cincin yang mengikat mereka, dan benang merah yang tak terlihat membuat mereka bisa melalui semua rintangan di hadapan mereka.

"Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Rey benar-benar anakmu ya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Dia sama sekali tak mirip denganku. Lagipula aku tak ingin memiliki anak senakal dia."

"Memangnya dia nakal bagaimana, Sasuke? Rey anak yang manis kok."

Seketika Sasuke memberikan ciuman janji sucinya kepada Sakura, ia bukannya mencium Sakura sekilas namun malah menarik kepala wanita itu dan membawanya dalam ciuman panas.

Seluruh keluarga besar hanya bisa malu-malu melihat adegan ini. Tapi ini merupakan bentuk kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Setelah berselang lama, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kalau kau menginginkan anak, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu. Akan kupastikan anak itu menjadi anak yang hebat nantinya. Dan itu akan jadi hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku."

Sakura kini hanya bisa menangis bahagia mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa perjalanan hidupnya yang panjang dan melelahkan itu bisa berakhir sebahagia ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa suatu saat bisa memiliki alur cinta yang begitu rumit, kini ia sadar apa yang tak mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi.

Semua memiliki kisahnya sendiri. Masa lalu yang tak bisa dilupakan dan menyakitkan itu pun bisa menjadi bagian darinya. Kalau semua dirangkai menjadi satu, akan mengahsilkan harmoni kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Seperti sebuah syair yang sering kali disebutkan, bahwa..

_Semua akan jadi indah pada saatnya._

* * *

**Happy End**

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Kyaaaaaa, tamaaaatt~! xO  
Apakah endingnya bisa membuat kalian geregetan, pemirsa? :3

Shera mau tanya nih, apa FFn lagi trouble yah?  
Katanya Fict Shera nggak bisa diliat n harus ke google search dulu?  
Soalnya kok viewers-nya menurun gitu~ T.T (bukan karna udah pada bosen sama Shera kan?)

Shera mau ngucapin sankyuu banget nih buat para sobat Shera yang udah dukung Shera terus.  
Shera nggak akan bisa bikin Fict bagus kalo nggak didukung kalian semua.. :')  
Bagi Shera kalian teman sekaligus guru Shera yang berharga~

Sampai ketemu di Fict Shera selanjutnya ya~  
Karna udah mau lebaran, Shera mengucapkan..  
Minal Aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin. :)

Salam hangat selalu buat kalian,  
Shera Liuzaki


End file.
